


Reborn in Thedas

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Earth, Elf, Fuck everything is amazing, Happy Ending, Jokes, Mage, Magic, Maybe - Freeform, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Reborn - Freeform, Thedas, World War III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 46
Words: 55,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elizabeth was raised up and saw the world war three and lived till she was eighty, all alone. Now she is reborn. Will she ever accept the fact she is an elf now and has magic. Will she long for her past or seek for a new chance?Will Solas stop being such a old man? Will Isabela ever stop flirting? Will my inquisitor win the fight to win Solas? Will Elizabeth actually have a happy ending?





	1. I am a baby

I woke up, I was small. I was cold and very sleepy, I was supposed to be nothing! Not feel anything, not see anything, not see her small baby hands. 

I didn't see clear and everything was just foggy, but she remembered. My name was Elizabeth, and it seems like I am reborn. I didn't scream, first try to figure out things. Never had I ever had a panic attack, and I would not have one now! Some slender arms were holding my tiny baby body, it was hot. Summer I guess, it took me some while but I was finally able to see things. 

The man holding me had long pointy ears, elf ears! My head began working, elf, magic, other fucking cool races! I began smiling, I was in a world with wonders! 

 

"Liva! Come here," my mother called. I wanted to scream at her, tell her how old I was and my real name and that I didn't fucking care about Dalish stuff! These guys only cared about the past, about how amazing they were before, get over it! I walked to my mother with my small elf body, two years. They talked at least English, nothing new to learn.

"Yes mother," I smiled at her. She was an young woman with golden hair and blue eyes, very Scandinavian. She smiled at me with glittering eyes, she looked happy.

"I am happy to have such a polite child," she handed me some elfroot. "Take these to the Keeper."

I took them and ran out of the tent, the Keeper was a kind man, he cared for us. He would play with the children, he cared for everyone. 

My small feet touched the wet grass and my hands felt the heat of the sun. The Keeper's tent was bigger than most's and was stronger, the woods gave it a more natural feeling. People said "on dhea" to me as I passed by, only small words that the people remembered. They wore slave marks for their gods, I would probably run away when my time came. 

The spring was wonderful, time of the reborn. I finally made it to the Keeper's place, he was inside talking with a dwarf. I took quiet steps, I placed the elfroots beside the keeper, he gave me a smile. I looked at the dwarf, he gave me a small smile and a nod.

"Have a good day," I walked out in a hurry. I had never seen a dwarf before, the ones that was masters of crafting! I hurried back home, mother waited there for me with an apple in her hand. "For me?"

"Anything for ma da'lin," I took the apple and dug in. I was lucky to have sharp teeth and strong ones, I smiled and gave my mom a hug.

"Thank you, may I leave to play now?" she nodded and i ran out and walked back to the Keeper's house, I didn't walk in though. I wanted to see the dwarf, I hided between some other tents. Other small kids had done the same as me, but everyone was older than me by five years or more. No hiding would do no good, I walked to the Keeper's door. The Keeper and the dwarf both came out, both surprised. "I apologies for just leaving like that, but I have some questions. May I?" I looked at the dwarf.

"Her name is Liva, as you see she is quite special," the Keeper chuckled.

"The name is Alrid, so ask me little one," he brushed his black hair back.

"Tell me about the coins, as you see the Dalish mostly use trade," the Keeper looked at me with big eyes.

"The money system is quite easy, ten bronze becomes one silver. Ten silver becomes one gold." I nodded.

"Why not use one type of coin, it would be quite easier," Alrid looked at me, then at the Keeper. "Why waste so much metal on coins instead of weapon, use the metal that is useless and is much of, like copper."

"I get your point, but it would be hard to change everything in a single night," he smiled. "How old are you?"

"I am two years old, sir," I smiled. 

"You already speak and understand the world around you so much, you must be genius," he chuckled.

"Sir, the one who is a genius is you, you took your time to talk to me," I smiled. The Keeper began whispering into my ear:

"Liva, go play with the other kids now, your mother will get worried." I nodded and said good bye to Alrid, I walked home, slowly. 

Mom and dad was talking about something, it seemed like I shouldn't disturb them. It was still day so I began gathering white flowers, there was no child in the clan that was the same age as me. I was most of the time with my mother or alone, father usually was out hunting.

"Da'len, you should not be out here alone," I heard a woman speak. I looked up and saw a spirit, a spirit! It was green and had a fog like form, I noticed I was out in the woods. I could see the clan in the corner of my eye. "You should go back to your parents, they most be worried."

"My parents do not worry about me so much, and I am safe here," I looked at the ten flowers in my hand, I handed them to the spirit. "A gift."

"Oh, my, thank you," it's voice became a bit happier. It took the flowers and circled me, studying me. "You have still not awakened, yet I already see you will posses a great deal of magic."

"Magic?" I sat down. "Tell me all about it, Learning."

 

The spirit told me all about magic, about what it was and where it came from. Everything that seemed important, I asked many questions, and she would answer. Learning was a kind spirit, she told me about the different races. The sun was heading down now.

"You better return to your clan, da'len," the spirit turned around. I didn't have time to ask if I could ever meet it again, so I turned around as soon there was nothing to be seen of her. I ran back to my family's tent, mother waited there for me with some meat and potatoes. Mother smiled, she knew that I was fine. Father was already eating and some other older elves were sitting beside him.

"Where have you been, I was getting worried that you would not return, da'lin," mother handed me the food and I began eating.

"I was out in the woods, not far away," mother looked a bit worried. She shook her head and walked out to eat with some other lady elves, so I sat there alone in the tent. I could hear people talk and laugh, I walked over to the children. They all knew that I would come and they always welcomed me with smiled. "Good day."

As soon as I sat down everyone began talking again, I only talked when I wanted to or else I would sit quiet. It soon became dark and the campfires was warming everyone up, when I was done I gave the dish to a elder child who was heading to wash them. My small hands would not be able to do something advanced as that, everyone knew I was way smarter than normal kids.  


	2. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liva finally gets her magic and is able to Fade thingy....

One day I woke up, I felt something inside of me. My mother had called the Keeper, he smiled when he came close enough to me. The thing inside me was magic, Learning had said that when I was two years. Now I am six, only six. The magic inside me felt big, like there was an whole new world inside of me. It felt like a rainbow, no, sunshine, it felt like warm sunshine.

"She has awaken," the Keeper talked to my mother. "Her pool of mana is larger than anything I have felt before, she has to learn to control it."

"I understand Keeper, I am happy she had this gift," my mother smiled. "Will she be in any kind of danger?"

"For now, no," the Keeper looked at me now. "Da'len you have a very big gift, do you want to learn to control it?"

"Of course I want to, hahren. I cant ignore it," I looked at my six year old hands. The first thing I saw in this world, now they had power in them. 

"From tomorrow on you will train with me, since there is no other mage in the clan," the Keeper left us like that. My mother gave me a hug and kissed my forehead, then she told my father about it. 

 

I was in the Fade, dreaming. It was just the same as being awake, you felt and could see. I was on a beach, palm trees was covering everything behind me. Everything was so tropical, there was red and blue flowers in the forest behind me. The white, soft sand was warm and the waves wetted it. I could feel someone's gaze on me, I tried not to care.

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine fishes in the water and birds with feathers in the richest colors. I opened my eyes and saw them, it felt more right now. I watched them swim and fly around, there was no sky. There was light, but no blue sky. I tried to create sunrise, the colors was important. I was still in my six year old elf body, sat down and just watched.

Then I just was there, dreaming in the Fade. A noise caught my intention, it was a bald elf. 

He sat down beside me and watched me, I gave him a smile.

"Da'len, you should not be here alone," the egghead said. 

"I am not alone, you are here now," he just looked at me, then at the sun that stood frozen in time. "My name is Liva."

"What a nice name, da'len. I see that you just got your magic, are you afraid?" I shook my head.

"I am not afraid of my magic, nothing scares me," I said proud. I could feel that the egghead had magic, it was weak, but it was there. "I sense you have magic, hahren."

"Ah, yes, I do. But I am not strong right now," he gave me a weak smile. There was pain in his eyes, so much hurt. "You do not have any wards around you, you may be in great danger. May I help you with that?" he reached out his hand.

"Is there any consequences?" 

"No, it is only meant to protect you from the demons," I took his large hand, his slender fingers wrapped around my right hand. Then a wave of magic danced around us, I was like a soft wind touching my skin.

"Thank you," I grinned. He smiled and soon Learning came out of the trees. "Learning!" I ran into her arms, she hugged me back.

"Long time since last time, da'len," her voice was as soft as ever. "It seems like you have awaken," she looked up to the bald elf. "Thank you Solas."

"I only did what was right," he looked at me. "Her mana pool is quite large for someone at her age, she has a gift."

"Learning, I want to show you something," I looked at the spirit with excitement. I had learned to accept my nature as a child, it was the wise thing to do. I closed my eyes and imagined fireworks, the glittering bombs. I opened my eyes and saw my wish come true, Solas and Learning looked at me with big eyes. "Pretty right?"

"What is that?" Solas pointed at the fireworks. 

"Fireworks!" I giggled and woke up.

 

The Keeper handed me a staff that was a head taller than me, it was a bit heavy. 

"Now close your eyes and reach for your "core"" I did as the Keeper told me to. I looked deep into myself, like super deep. There I found it, it was like a whole new world, like my magic was "creating". "Tell me, what do you feel?"

"Everything, from every plant growing, till every person dying. The warmth of fire and the coolness of ice, the ground that moves and the sky that has its wind blown," I opened my eyes and met the Keeper's. "I feel everything."

"I see, da'len, it seems like you are able to learn in every element," so I am able to learn everything whiten magic.

"I understand hahren," I smiled. "But what will I learn first?"

"Fire, it is easier to control, and I am able to help you in that field. Now open your hand and try to use the Fade, try to create flame," I opened my hand and looked at it, I reached out to the Fade. It was an easy thing to do, but it was hard to keep the flame small. 

"Hahren, it is too strong," I tried to keep the flame small, it grew larger and larger. The air became hot and the Keeper pressed my hand together, and every thing became normal again. I looked at my hand, that was awesome!

"Are you fine, da'len?" I nodded. "Lets stop here today."

 

Learning was sitting in front of me with another spirit, the spirit seemed much older and wiser.

"Wisdom," I whispered. Solas was drinking fruit tea, that I had produced while being in the Fade. 

"Correct, da'len," she gave me a weak smile, she looked at me for a while. "I cant figure out who you are, you just are too complicated."

"I am me," I drank my juice, ananas. I love ananas, the sweet taste, I am very tropical. I smiled for myself, my small elf hands held the glass with ease. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"We felt what happened when you practiced your magic," Solas looked at the rain forest under our feet, I had made a mountain and a very nice house on top of it. A waterfall was right beside the terrace, the place was made of rocks and gave a very nise view. I looked at all three of them, all of them had a bit of worry written on their faces.

"I just have to learn to use little mana, it is hard when you have too much of it," I mumbled. "Dont worry."

"You are still just a child," Solas said. If you just knew... I smiled for myself. "We know of methods that may help."

"What kind of methods?" I looked at the cloudy sky, I made it rain. I placed my hand out so I could catch a rain drop, the roof protected the others. My body was near falling, but I knew I would not fall.

"Well you could transfer the extra mana over to another object that can carry it, and when you need the mana you just pull it back," Wisdom looked at Solas, he nodded. He walked over to me and pulled me back from the edge, I rised a brow at him.

"That is dangerous," he whispered. I made the scene change, now we were in a garden. Filled with flowers, all had rich colors, so me. It was a lot of space, just a area of grass.

"Better?" I looked at him, he nodded and created a table with four chairs made of tree. I still had my drink in my hand, I gulped in everything.  I created a football and looked at the rest. "Wanna play?"


	3. Magic of time and space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liva learns to create her own magic

I closed my eyes, the children around me looked at me, waiting for me to create the blue fire. I sighed and imagined a blue fire, a hot blue fire. By the use of my mana I created it, I opened my eyes and looked at the little blue flame, it danced from my finger tip and reached my mouth. I blew at it as hard as I could, the blue fire became big and lighted up the campfire.  

My light cream hair was tied up into a ponytail, my mom and dad both had the same hair color, but their was dark. People had always wondered where I got that strange hair color, I answered that it was a part of my magic. It was lie, maybe. 

People laughed and smiled soon after my little show, my eight year old body was taller than most people at my age. Maybe it was because of I was another world, I ate the apple and watched everyone talk and laugh. I never be a part of this, I knew that, I was too different. The Keeper sat beside my father and talked, their slave marks was covering most of their faces. They didn't know they actually offered them self as slaves. 

The sweet apple soon became bitter, I forced myself to swallow it. I walked to the tent and closed my eyes, in hope of escaping.

 

"Da'len you look sad," Learning was sitting in front of me. I gave her a glance, she looked like Taylor Swift. 

"Nothing big to worry about," I smiled. Then guess who poof's out of thin air, Solas!

"I heard you were feeling rather sad, da'len," he sat down beside me.

"Does every freaking spirit talk about me or something?" I grinned. 

"You are very famous," Solas smiled. "Now tell me what troubles you?"

"Solas, I know the vallaslins are slave marks, any person smart enough can see that," I looked down at my hands, a habit. "I dont want to get marked, but if I run away my parents they will..." I wasn't able to say anything.

"I see," Solas looked at Learning, then the forest was shifted into a city. It was a memory, people was walking all over the place, talking and doing stuff. Arlathan. "Our people once used to be this, now they are seen as the lowest. The Dalish wants to remember, but they have changed history too much. So if you dont want to take your vallaslin I and the spirits here will understand why."

"Thank you," I hugged Solas, he stroke my hair and smiled. I looked around and watched as the memory faded away and the forest came back, I trusted Solas.

 

I was out alone in the forest, leaves was covering the ground. I sat with my back leaning back at a tree, I had crossed my legs and pressed my hands together. 

"Okay, lets try something new," I whispered. I had learned all the elements, even healing. I wanted to learn to craft the world, time and space. I used the Fade and my own mana, trying to force the atoms in the air together. I wanted to create a pocket watch, I closed my eyes. I remembered what I learned on Earth, pull the atoms together and use that. I felt my body become weak, I felt something form in my palm. "Keep on going girl."

The watch was soon done, I had been sitting there for one hour at least, I was panting. Soon, pull your self together! 

There it was, my pocket watch, ticking. My own freaking creation! 

I smiled in joy, I stood up. I pushed the clock down in my small bag, and ran back to the camp. I just created something by magic, like an object!

 

A ball flew towards me, like super fast. My instincts called and the ball stopped in thin air, I grabbed it before anyone could see it. Holy mother fucker: Did I just use time magic? Mother fucking master!!!

 

"Look how tall I am!" I was as tall as Learning now, she smiled at me. 

"Well you have grown the past fourteen years," she chuckled. I looked into the mirror, this face was either going to get marker or I had to run. "Do not worry, we will stand by your side." She took my hand.

"I am going to run away," I whispered. "I cant do it, the marking." 

"I understand. You, Liva, are you, dont change that. If you feel like running then run, you will have our strength, da'len," I held her hand back. 

"I most wake up now, I am going to run," I hugged her and woke up.


	4. Kirkwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liva decides to head to Kirkwall, guess who she meets there? Hawke! and his super cool buddies!

I used a moment looking a my mother and father, I wrote a letter.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_May you forgive me. I can not get my vallaslin, I have my reasons._

_I love you, and I hope you will stay safe._

_So I have to run, I am sorry._

_Liva._

I sighed and packed my stuff and left the letter in front of the opening, I walked away from the camp quiet. I looked at the moons, the at the unfolded map. I had heard of Kirkwall, my only hope. I took one step, then another away from the camp. I didn't turn back, never shall I. I am stupid and old, soon one hundred! And no jack ass knows!

 

I ran, with my life on it. The wolf chased me, I had been in worse things. I looked at my hands, stupid me! I forgot to bring my staff, I looked at my empty hands.

"Girl, a staff is just a staff, the magic is a part of you," I panted. I created a ice shard, sharp. I held it and turned around, the black wolf was right behind me. "I am so freaking sorry, mate."

I shot the ice at his head, perfect hit. I watched the blood become a pool, I saw the blood cover the green grass. The summer became cold, stop being so poetic! I slapped myself and laughed, I hate being a selfish bitch! 

I began singing "pretty girl", no humming, I never sang. I turned around and left the wolf alone there, it was a lonely wolf. Kinda like me, I guess. I took out the watch and looked at the sun, four more hours of day light. I had only been alone for one day now, I was defiantly going crazy. My loose clothes made it impossible to see my woman features, I was stilk. A walking magic stick! 

The forest was quiet and nothing seemed to move, soon I began singing "Mama said", humming. I had not slept, I was loosing my balance, loosing my vision. 

In the corner of my eye could see a man move towards me, running. Then everything became dark.

 

Solas and Wisdom and some other spirits stood there, all worried. I grinned, the area was desert, a pretty desert. I closed my eyes and imagined a clip leading into the blue water, and a swimsuit, no a bikini. I took one last breath and closed my eyes harder, I took some steps back. 

"Lets have a bit fun," I whisper and began running, opening my eyes and running towards the edge and jumping into the blue water. 

The cold feeling of heaven and the thin taste of salt, I gasped for air as soon as I came up again. Solas looked at me with wide eyes, he had no idea this was normal for me, his ears pink.

"Hey, Solas! Jump!" I dared him. He stood there frozen, Learning smiled at me. "You wanna know who I am?! Then jump down! I know of wonders that you can only dream of!" He stood there for a long while, then he changed into a white pair of shorts. He jumped down, whit a splash he was beside me. 

"Just who are you?" 

"The name is Elizabeth, and I died for fourteen years ago. Now I am Liva, my soul not of this world. That is why no spirit can read me, I am the impossible girl," man Doctor Who. I changed the scene so New York was beneath our feet, I looked down. "Welcome to New York, where I died. All alone."

The spirits left us alone, I changed into blue jean and white blouse. My hair was now loose and I wore a dark lip stick, I looked at Solas. I made him wear a black shirt and a grey pair of pants, and of course glasses. It suited him, kinda. 

"Liva, tell me all about your world." I laughed.

"Let me show you!"

 

I opened my eyes and found myself in a bed, a bed! I stood up in a hurry and saw my bag on a chair, I grabbed it and checked my clothes. Good, they were still on, I hurried out of the big room. I ran down the stairs and out, or I tried to. I was stopped by a white haired man, he had weird tattoos, like they were worse than the Dalish. It was something Tevinter about them, he looked at me with angry eyes. 

"Let me go, please," I smiled. He had metal glows and wore an armor, a tank. He did let go of me, but he blocked may way out.

"It seems like sleeping beauty is finally awake," a dwarf walked out of a room. He had super cool chest hair, and he was handsome, so was the elf. "The name is Varric, that guy over there is Fenris."

"Well, I am Liva," I tried to walk out. "And I would really like it if you would let me go."

"Hawke will decide that," Fenris said and looked at Varric. Soon a man with black hair and beard walked out of the same room Varric had come from, that most be Hawke. He looked into my eyes, I swallowed a big ball of worry. He seemed important, like super important. 


	5. I am Liva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Liva gets to know Hawke and the gang....

"So you are a runaway Dalish mage elf, but not Dalish anymore?" Hawke looked confused, Fenris stiffened every time Hawke said mage. Varric looked like he wanted to know more, and then it was Merrill who sendt me a disappointed look. Isabela didn't care, and I found out that the twins that was speaking with each other was Hawke's siblings.

"Short said I didn't want to get my vallaslin, so I ran away," I drank the water. Merrill looked at me like I was the biggest failure in the world, probably because she was a proud Dalish. "I have my reasons, they are very good by the way." 

"So what kind of mage are you?" Merrill asked, she looked at my back, where the staff should be.

"Well, I forgot to bring a staff, but I do magic fine without it. I have trained in magic for ten years, and I have mastered all fields in magic."

"Even healing?" I nodded. 

"Perfect! We need a healer!" Isabela shouted, Hawke looked into my eyes.

"Well, then Liva would you like to join us?" he reached out his right hand, I took it right away. 

"Sure!" I grinned. I looked at Fenris, Fen means wolf. I giggled, everyone looked at me with big eyes. "Inside joke, dont worry."

"Looks like we got another crazy one," Varric smiled. "Welcome to the team."

"Happy to be here," I smiled.

 

"Your eyes looks like a sunrise," Merrill was looking deep into my eyes. She was a bit drunk, she was pretty when her cheeks were pink. 

"Thank you, Merrill, your eyes looks like they reflect all the colors of the forest," I ate my apple. Varric looked at us as we complimented each other for everything, as soon as I said Merrill had beautiful lips she blushed. Varric laughed, Isabela came with another apple for me. I gave her a nod and began eating my third apple, sweet apples. 

"Just how much do you love apples?" Isabela sat down beside me. 

"As much as I love you Isabela," I joked. She was a very pretty lady, like super. Her brown hair shinned in the light and her brown eyes reflected all the stars, I, Merrill and Isabela began flirting with each other, all of us knew we were all joking. I took out my pocket watch, six hours till the sun would rise. Hawke looked at the metal object with big eyes, the ticking filled the air. 

"Where did you get that from?" he looked very curios. 

"I made it," I pushed the pocket watch down in my bag.

"With magic?" I nodded. 

"I can do time and space magic, it is hard to explain. It is what it is," Merrill looked like she was ready to fire million questions at me. 

 

Merrill threw an apple at me, my instincts called and made me use time magic. The apple stopped in the thin air, luckily we were out in the forest alone. I grabbed the apple that stood there frozen in the air, I sendt Merrill a glare and began eating the apple. Fenris always kept himself from me and Isabela would try to drag him next to me. We never talked with each other, only in battle when we had to. 

Varric told everything that had happened, poor Hawke. He had lost most of his family and now was dragged into something he didn't want anything to do with. I had sendt my family a letter that I was fine, it was a super short letter. But it would tell them that I was fine and safe, so yay. 

"Attack!" a man screamed. Out of the woods four men came, full armor and swords. I casted a ice spell on them, their feet was frozen to the ground now. Fenris and Hawke sliced their heads off, while the attackers were shocked. Varric looked at me with and impressed look:

"Amazing skills you got there."

"You flatter me, Varric." I looked at his crossbow, it was damn cool. "You gt a nice crossbow, there Varric."

"I am glad you like Bianca, we had been together like forever," Bianca, huh, wonder what the story is. 

 

"Solas! Guess what?" I smiled at him eagerly. 

"You found an Elvhen artifact?" 

"Sorry, no, but I got some new friends! They all are super cool," I made a picture of them come out. "What do you think? They are super nice!" 

"One Dalish, some humans and a dwarf?" I nodded and walked over to Fenris. 

"Guess what his name is," I dared him. He shrugged and looked at his lyrium marks, Solas looked more healthier than the first time I saw him. His magic was a little bit more stronger, I could feel it. "His name is Fenris! Fen like in wolf!" I laughed.

He walked over to Merrill, he looked at her marked face then at mine.

"Have you told her about the vallaslins meaning and background?" I shook my head. "Good, if you told them they would begin to suspect you."

"Solas, do you always sleep or something?"

"Why?"

"Because you are always in the Fade, you never talk about the waking world." He stiffened and looked into my eyes, this was something very serious.

"In time I will tell you, but for now let me keep my secrets."

"Fine," I smiled. "Do you wanna know what a movie is?"

 

"I dont drink," I pushed the bottle of rum back to Isabela, she rised an eyebrow. "I am just seventeen, still underage."

"But you can trust us," she smiled and pushed the bottle back to me, I sighed and opened the bottle. Hawke looked a bit worried and Isabela grinned, I pressed my lips against the bottle and took my first sip of rum. It was one of the worst drinks ever made, I coughed and sendt Hawke a look that told him "help me". That little bastard looked over to Fenris who was arguing with Varric. I took a big swallow and felt the rum begin taking effect on me, I smiled at Isabela. 

She was leaning on the table, you could see most of her chest and she was smiling at me. She was flirting with me, I felt my heart skip a beat. She sat down beside me, Hawke ran over to Varric and Fenris.

"I-Isab-bela," I fumbled with my words, she was way out of my reach. Like she was the pretty Isabela and I was the book nerd Liva.

"Yes Liva?" I drank a bit more, in hope to calm down. It only made me drunk, Isabela held my hand now and began rubbing them. "Your hands are damn cold."

"Well thank you for caring," I looked at the empty bottle. Isabela was closer to me now, I felt her body heat and her breath tickle against my skin. I looked around, I was not dreaming, I was awake. I felt tired and leaned against Isabela, my head on her shoulder. My eyes felt heavy and I just wanted to go to bed. "I think I better go to bed now."

"Well then I should not leave you like this," no, no, no, Isabela and a drunk me beside a bed, alone. "We have been together for one year." Yeah, just one fucking year. 

"Fine," I nodded and did let Isabela help me up. We soon were in my bed, I tried to pull my shirt of but I had made knot at the back. It was out of my reach, I struggled and finally looked at Isabela. "Could you help me?"

I turned my back against her, I felt the heat of her hands against my back. I kept myself calm, Girl you are 97 years old, you have had sex at least ten times! I felt my clothes loosen up, before I could turn around I felt Isabela's hands under my shirt. 

"I cant," I whispered.

"Why?" her voice echoing in my ear. 

"Complicated," I mumbled. She left right there and then, I am so stupid!

No, it was the right thing to do, she deserve someone else, not a 97 year old elf. I laughed out loud to myself, small tears was pressing out. 

"You stupid old fool," I whispered to myself and headed to bed. 

 


	6. I remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liva remembers every fucking dragon age game she played.

Boom! There it was, my memory of playing Dragon Age. I woke up with a hangover, headache, sore throat and fuzzy minds, yep all was there. I didn't enter the Fade that night, so yeah, I bet the spirits and Solas was worried. I was in bed for hours, angry at myself for pushing Isabela away, but happy for remembering. 

"I am so old, so old that I forgot about the games," I whispered to myself. I looked at my pocket watch, I had been in bed for at least fourteen hours. Everything was different, both of the twins were alive, only Isabela, Varric, Merrill and Fenris was alive. So was Anders and Meredith. Everyone else was dead, but the main events was still the same. He had to choose the mages, I woke up ran to Hawke's bed and jumped at the still sleeping Hawke.

"What is it?" he mumbled. I hugged him and kissed his cheek, he blushed.

"You have to choose the mages, dont kill Anders in the end, he only means good. Meredith will end up dying no matter what, try to be kind with her in her last few minutes," I sat on top of him, I didn't care much.

"What are you saying?" he looked tired and sat up, I was in his lap.

"Choose the mages, dont kill Anders, be kind to Meredith in her final moments," I hugged him. My feelings were complicated, very complicated. 

"No one is dying, what are you talking about?" he stroke my hair. I looked into his eyes, he wont understand. I sighed and rolled over to the mattress, Hawke looked at me for minutes. "Are you fine?"

"No, I am not fine," I looked at the roof. "Isabela flirted with me yesterday, I pushed her away and now it is all fucked up."

"Oh," he took my hand. 

"I feel like the biggest fool ever, the biggest bitch, the biggest idiot." Hawke was just wearing pants, and he had abs. "I dont know what to do, she probably hates me now."

"Why did you reject her?" I had asked myself that a thousand times, and the answer was:

"Because I didn't feel, I have to feel," I bit my lip. "I have never been in love before, I dont think I am capable of loving another person. I am just selfish."

"No you aren't, you care for yourself. And you care for all of us, you pushed Isabela away because you felt it was wrong." I hugged Hawke now, then the door flew up.

"What are you two doing?" Varric looked like he was ready to tell everyone.

"Having a moment," I grinned and stood up, I noticed that I was only wearing my undies. I looked at Hawke, he was pink. "Do you have anything I can borrow?"

He stood up straight away and found a white, big shirt for me. I pulled it over, Varric looked at me and Hawke like he suspected we had sex.

"WE did not have sex, I came here in the morning and forgot that I was barely wearing anything." I walked back to my room and changed to a white loose, silk dress. I used a belt made of steel to show mi hips, I walked out to the kitchen and created my breakfast. Bread with jam and an apple, of course a glass of milk. I used four minutes in there and then I took a long bath, at the evening I decided reading a book. 

Isabela walked in and sited herself next to me, I acted as I didn't care, but I did care a mother fucking a lot! She watched me as I was reading, the book was boring, she was fascinating. I placed the book on the table next to me and looked at her, her is were red, she had cried.

"Hi," I smiled. Yeah, mother fucking HI! I wanted to kill myself, right there and then.

"Morning," there was silence, a nice silence. We both knew what the other felt, there was nothing needed to be said.

 

I looked at my empty hand, okay space magic, here we go! I closed my eyes and gathered the atoms, I wanted to give Merrill something in a gift. Maybe a rose, a diamond rose! I opened my hands and began collecting the atoms, soon it began taking form. She is going to love this! My mana was slowly running out, I began breathing heavy, keep on going as last time girl!

I felt someone stare at me, not now. I used a hour crafting the rose, I opened my eyes and saw my master piece. In front of me the gang stood, all looked surprised.

"Can I help you with something?" 

"You just created something out of thin air!" Hawke began shouting.

"Um, there is much more than just air in the air Hawke, smaller than any eye can see," I smiled and handed the rose to Merrill. "For you."

"For me?" I wiped the sweat away with my shirt, I was tired.

"Space crafting takes a lot of mana," I grabbed a lyrium bottle from my bag and gulped it in, I felt my mana pool be filled again. "So how is the Qunari thing going?"

"Well we are heading to fight them now," Hawke said it as if it was nothing.

"ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME!!!!!?" I screamed at him. Everyone looked surprised. "Sorry for yelling, but we are talking about the Qunari. Those guys are giants, do you think you can fight them without me?"

"Um, yeah?" I grabbed my staff and pushed eight bottles of lyrium inside my bag.

"I am sooo in," I grinned.


	7. Qunari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liva shows offs a little bit, and gets kidnapped by the templars.

 Hawke defeated the Qunari leader in a minute like super fast, I looked at him as he played his role out. I made glitter pop out every where when the people shoted in victory.

Then a templar grabbed my arm, like with strength. I looked at the man with wide eyes, I tried to pull away, soon another templar was holding my other arm.

"Let me go!" I screamed, I heard the others scream and shout. I soon became angry, a pulse of magic pushed them back. They flew back, but they weren't hurt. "What the fuck?"

At least fifteen templars was around me, a blond haired lady looked like the leader, Meredith. Hawke walked up next to her, and he was angry.

"Stop this!" he yelled at her. Meredith looked as calm as ever, he looked into my eyes. 

"Capture her, take her to the prison," I collected so much mana as I could, then I made the templars fly back. I ran out of the building, I heard shouting behind me. In front of me the way was blocked by more templars, fuck. 

"Why?!" I shouted at Meredith who was walking down the stairs as she was a queen. 

"You have used magic, magic that may be dangerous, so you will be kept away from the people. For now,"  I saw the gang get pushed back as they tried to save me. 

"B-U-L-L  S-H-I-T!" I yelled at her. Then I felt something hit my head, I looked behind me. A templar.

 

"Da'len," Solas was sitting beside me. Or Dread Wolf, I felt the tears come, I was scared. Learning and Wisdom watched me as I cried and was pitying myself. 

"I am so fucking dead this time," I whispered. I didn't know my own destiny, was doomed. Stop pitying yourself! I looked up to Solas, "slap me."

"What?" 

"Slap me, I need it," I wiped away the false tears and stood ready. 

"I cant," he looked at me confused. I turned around so I met Learning's eyes. 

"You know that I need it," I said. She sighed and punched me, I laughed. "I needed that. Thank you."

"You are welcome," she chuckled. I made my childhood home come out, I walked up the stairs. My home was simple, but big. It was placed in the woods, the yellow paint, the smell of grass and the old looking rooms.

"Home, sweet home," I whispered and looked at the picture of me and my dad. "I hate, yet love Thedas."

I looked into Solas's eyes.

"This is where I grew up, Dread Wolf," he looked surprised.

"How?" 

"The memories was closed behind some doors, took some time to open them. And Solas when you wake up: dont act so smooth. Girls have had their hearts broken because of you," I laughed and woke up. "Good bye Solas."

 

I was chained up, never before have I been locked up in a dark cell! I felt pain, my head!

"Why every fucking templar need to be so bitchy," I mumbled. A red haired templar came to my cell door, she did not express any feelings. "Dead feelings are cold, do you know that?"

"What?" she whispered. She opened the door and grabbed me, the chains was linked to two big iron balls, heavy. 

"If you smiled I bet you would look ten times more prettier," I gave her a weak smile. "The one last thing I want to do is stay happy, what is wrong with that?"

"Everything, you should be scared, shivering to death, praying," she dragged me, it was really heavy to walk. I was freaking tired and probably could eat for one whole family. 

"So what is going to happen to me?" I walked up next to her, she looked forward, never at me. She didn't answer. "Fine. Then I will figure it out on my own, probably you will first try to find out about my magic. Then take that fucking test, then release me. Am I correct?"

Quiet, I was probably right. Other mages looked at me, they looked dreadful. I grinned back to them, I could hear them whisper. 

"She is probably a crazy one." I heard that one clear and loud, I smiled for myself. I am more than crazy, I am Elizabeth Colre, yet Liva, the girl who ran away.

 

"Ask me," Meredith stood in front of me. "I know you are curios, fire it."

"Your magic, was it learned from spirits or others?" That is a foolish question.

"None, I created this magic myself."

"How?" 

"Meredith, not everything is magic. Most is science, I bet your small brains would not be able to understand," I joked. She became pink and punched me:

"Shut up!" I rubbed my cheek.

"Meredith, you will never gain anything if you use violence, it will only bring death and disorder."

"Shut up, ELF!" Okay racism, this world really needs a big change.

"Are we done here?" she used a moment and walked p next to me.

"Yes we are," she said and dragged me out of the empty room, with just one table and two chairs.

 

"Varric!" I hugged him. 

"Apple!" he hugged me back. The others watched me as I was hugging everyone. "How did you get away?"

"Made Meredith see, understand that the whole thing was just a waste of time."

"How did you do that, that woman never changes her mind," Hawke asked. 

"Make her hate you so much that she dont want to keep on going with you," I laughed.

"I will have to remember that," Varric chuckled. 

"So how long was I away?"

"One week," Hawke said and handed me an apple.

"Wow, time passed by so quickly," I mumbled and headed to my room.

 

"Okay, time to explain stuff," I looked at a angry yet surprised Solas. "The reason I know of you being the Dread Wolf is because I have seen this whole thing happen before, I know everything, or most things. Somethings are still fuzzy, I forgot over time, was getting old. But I remember most of the main events now, sorry if it is hard to understand me, but remember I support everything good."

"I understand," he took my hand. "When will I wake up?"

"9:40 Dragon, we are in 9:35 now, so in five years," I created Haven. "When you wake up you will create a tear in the sky, the opening between the Fade and the waking world." I made the temple explode and the Breach be made. "Demons will come, and you will be the one who does this. Then we have the Herald of Andraste, chose to side with her or him and time will show itself."

"Do I have to kill those people to achieve my goal?" his eyes saddened. I had to let those events happen to let Thedas become the world the- the world that be right for everyone. I clenched my fist and bit my lip:

"Yes you do," I whispered and made Haven disappear and a garden filled with flowers come. "Dont make me regret telling you this."

"You wont," he smiled. 

 

"Anders dont you fucking dear!"


	8. Making a bomb freeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liva stops Anders's bomb, stops, freezes, whatever you want. She says goodbye to the gang, and creates a fairy. A FREAKING FAIRY!!!!!!

"Stop!" I looked at Anders's, he turned around and smiled at me, a sad smile. I looked at the Chantry, I ran in as fast as I could. There it was, the fire, an explosion. I directed my magic at it, it was a two meter long fire ball. I looked at the terrified people: "Start moving your asses out!"

It was a really difficult thing to do, the side effect was that I felt the heat of the fire. I screamed, I felt the fire, the burning fire. Sweat was flowing like tears now, magic was disappearing out of my body. Hawke was at my side now, I wanted to die. I tried to talk, but it only ended up with screaming. He grabbed my waist, I was no longer touching the ground. I looked around with my eyes filled with tears, no one was inside anymore. I closed my eyes, as soon as we were out of the Chantry I did let the explosion happen.

"Are you fine?" Hawke placed me down. I was shaking, trembling.

"I am not fine at all, I felt the explosion, it didn't feel good," I laughed, I stopped at least a million times in that one sentence. Soon the rest of the gang approached us, Anders's looked at me with sad eyes. "Why does every god damn rebellion have to start with a explosion?" I joked.

"Apple?" Isabela stood there with the most beautiful apple ever, I grabbed it and began eating it. I wiped away the rests of the apple with my shirt. "Seems like she is doing fine."

"What will you do now Hawke? Kill me or let me stay?" Anders met Hawke's eyes.

"You were the only one who suffered," Hawke said to me. "You should decide."

"Mages have been abused to long, but no one shall suffer for another person's action. Anders did have his reasons, and I support them. No one died today, let him be, let him stay." Hawke nodded and Anders looked surprised. I looked at the templars, then at Hawke. "Meredith and Orsino most be stopped, Meredith is crazy thanks to the lyrium and Orsino is using bloodmagic."

"How do you know this?" Merrill looked at me, she didn't belive me. 

"You shall see, but for now I want to get a drink. Play some games, joining me for the Wicked Grace?" 

 

"So we are just gonna walk out this door, and never go on a mission together again?" Varric nodded. "So Hawke is going to disappear and the others will go on with their lives?" Varric nodded again. "What am I going to do? I dont have anything to do."

"Travel," he smiled. "Travel and see what you have not seen." 

"Well then, goodbye," I hugged him and the others.

"What about money?" Merrill looked worried.

 "We are talking about me, I can always create it," I grinned and took my bag from Hawke's hands. "Have fun, you know how to contact me." 

"The Fade," Fenris choked. 

"Hey it is not all that bad," I kissed his cheek and walked out of the the door. I gave Isabela a glance, I think there was tear in the corner of her eye, but I never got to really see it. Two years with them had changed me. I am still only eighteen, four more years till the explosion in the Temple of Sacred Ashed. 

 

"This is drugs!" I shouted at the sales man, he looked scared. "You are selling fucking drugs to children! Do you have no shame!"

"What are drugs?" he whispered.

"It is like alcohol, but it kills you slowly, and you are selling this to children!" I pointed at the candy, I had stayed in the small village for two days. I had seen how the children was, sick and had no control. "You better get the hell out of this village and stop selling this shit. Do you understand me?"

He nodded. By the next day there was no trace of him, I stayed in the village for one week and saw that the people was getting better. I left the city and continued my travel, no adventure.

 

I was in a temple, a destroyed temple. The magic here was stronger, the woods made it nearly impossible to see it. It was a hot autumn day, the smell of moose. 

"Lets try something new," I had wanted to this for ages: to create something living. A fairy, maybe. I sat down and crossed my legs, I began eating an apple. When I finished I closed my eyes and gathered as much mana as I could. 

I closed my eyes and gathered the atoms and created the body, it was easy now. After many times of creating I was used to it, but the problem was the soul. A soul is something else than science, it was what it was. The body was small and her wings were amazing, red and blue dancing together. She was wearing a blue dress that slowly turned red, her long black hair. 

I leaned back and did something I have never tried before, creating a soul. It only needed to be an emotion, compassion, an easy feeling. It was like trying to grab sun light, nearly impossible. 

"We have crossed worlds, we can do this!" I smiled and focused at fusing the soul and body. Never had I failed at anything, nor shall I do it now! We have GIRL POWER! Then it clicked, I had made a freaking living thing. I opened my eyes, I felt her life force, she needed magic. I opened a lyrium bottle and swallowed the liquid, I sendt her a drop of my mana pool.

She was nearly the size of my palm, she opened her eyes, red eyes. Her pink lips became a smile, she bowed down to me. She glowed in the day light, I watched her. Her name!

"Your name is Anna, and I am your friend so stand up and act like one," I grinned. She blushed and stumbled up. "Sorry, but you are still new born so you should rest for now."

She became a ball and snuggled her small nose against my palm, I chuckled and looked at my creation. What more could I do?

 

"Liva, where are we heading to?" Anna was sitting on my shoulder. 

"To Haven, I fear that the time has come."


	9. The elf with the anchor...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liva and Anna finally arrives at Haven and is met by what Liva had seen and played with before...

"Haven..." I looked up at the Breach, just as in the game. Anna was hiding under my black hood, I had decided to go with the assassin look, like in the Assassin Syndicate. Solas really did it, I could feel his magic. He was close. I walked to the Chantry, Varric and Cassandra stood there arguing. "Varric!"

"Time lord!" I ran into his arms. "What have you been up to?"

"All sorts of stuff, but that is not important." I looked up at the Breach. "So how is the prisoner?" 

"She is doing... not so well, she screams every time it spreads," Cassandra said. "Sorry for my rudeness, I am Seeker Cassandra."

"What is spreading?" I knew what it was, I knew all about it. 

"The anchor, she came out of a rift whit this green glowing scar," Varric didn't smile. "This will become hell of a story."

"Sorry, but are you the Time?" Cassandra looked a bit confused.

"Time is what Varric calls me, my real name is Liva, or Liv for short." I gave her my big grin, I looked at Anna. "You can come out now Anna, you are safe now."

The small fairy flew out of the hood and landed on my head, both Varric and Cassandra were stunned. 

"Her name is Anna, and she is one of my creations," Anna was wearing a small jacket that I had made for her. 

"Hi," she smiled and waved to Varric. "I have heard a lot about you master Varric."

"You created a living thing?" Cassandra stared at Anna's wings. 

"Yup, it is a part of my magic."

"And how old are you?" 

"Twenty-two," I grinned and saw Anna retreat to my hood. "She is quite shy."

"I-I see," she looked at my ears now, then at my face. "You are not Dalish, but in the book it stood that you were from a Dalish clan."

"I ran away, I had my reasons," I saw Solas walk out of the Chantry. He looked just the same as he did in the Fade, bald. "Solas!"

"Do you have to shout every time you see someone you know?" Varric complained. Solas walked up to me, he smiled.

"It has been a long time since last time, da'len," he smiled. He folded his hands behind his back as usual. It was a lie that with the long time since last time, we met each other like every night. He looked at Cassandra, he didn't smile anymore. "Liva is maybe the one who knows most about the Fade, I would be best if you did let her see the prisoner."

"Follow me," she lead me to the prisoner. It was a black haired, thin, small, Dalish elf. The anchor was like a light in the dungeon, I walked up next to her. 

Her body was cold, her breath was short and her pulse was low. I glared at Cassandra, I was filled with rage:

"Are you stupid or something?! She may be the only person who can stop this madness! And you leave her like this?" Cassandra looked down on the floor.

"I-I..." she didn't have words. 

"Get me blankets, and pillows. She will not leave this place for the safety of others, but that does not mean that she will not be cared for," Cassandra stood there stiff. "Get those blankets and pillows."

She finally moved out of the dungeon, I sat down beside the elf. Solas sat down beside me, he looked at the prisoner.

"She is so young, yet carries the weight of this world," whispered and casted a healing spell on her. "It should have been me, I should have been there. I could have saved everyone and still let you carry on with your mission," I looked into Solas's eyes.

"Dont say things like that," Solas took the elf's hand and eased her pain. "Tell me about the anchor."

"The anchor is like a key, it closes openings between Fade and waking world. It can also create openings it self, but the one who carries it will lose much energy. Right now it is killing her, but when she makes the Breach stabilized it will stop spreading," I checked her pupils, normal. Cassandra finally arrived with the blankets and pillows, I wrapped the elf up and made a warmth rune on her. "Make sure she get enough rest, she will need it."

"Can you tell me anything about the anchor?" Cassandra looked at the elf's hand.

"It is killing her, but it is the only thing that can stop the Breach."

"How do you know this?" I had looked at her hand:

"Because the Viel around her hand is stronger than any other place I have been," it was true.

"I didn't sense that," Solas looked at me with surprised eyes. 

"That is because you aren't as amazing as me," I joked and walked out of the dungeon. 

 

"So how is it going with Isabela?" Varric handed me my apple. Fuck, Isabela...

"Well, she still wants me in bed; and I would love that, but as you know I screwed it up last time. So it is on ice,for now," I smiled for myself. Cassandra walked in followed by the Spymaster Leliana! "Trouble on its way," I whispered to Varric.

"Tell us where he is," Cassandra demanded, no one had demanded me to anything before. Both Varric and I still had our friendly mood on, but were more wary now.

"I only know he is alive," I mumbled and ate my apple. "That bastard haven't even sendt me a letter, how the hell am I supposed to know where Hawke is?"

That was a lie, Hawke had told where he was when I visited him in the Fade. 

"Fine, keep him for yourself, for now," she walked out of the tavern followed by Leliana. 

"Do you know where he is?" Varric whispered.

"Yup, and he is probably fucking Fenris," I joked. Varric laughed and ordered more drinks, we spendt rest of the evening _trying_ to get drunk, and we did it! When I was on my eight turn a familiar person stopped me, Solas. "Solassss, ma honegh." Drunk.

"It seems like Time lord have gotten drunk," Varric laughed beside me. Before I knew it I was hugging Solas, he stood frozen. "So what is the story between you two, you act like you have known each other for ages."

"She and I traveled a lot together after she met the Champion of Kirkwall," Solas forced me to walk in front of him. "I think she done for tonight."

"I agree," Varric smiled and walked to another table. Solas pushed me out of the tavern, then I lost my balance. The cold snow wrapped it self around me, I smiled and began dozing of.

"I think it is best if you sleep in your own bed da'len," Solas chuckled and dragged me up. He was damn strong. 

"Call me Elizabeth, that is my soul name," I mumbled. Solas opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him: "No, dont call me that. It is best if you dont, and where is Anna?" I looked around.

"She is in my cabin," Solas dragged me to his cabin. "You still have not been assigned to your cabin or what?" I nodded. "Then tonight you will sleep here."

"Solas, I trust you, but this will probably make Isabela kill me." Solas gave a quiet laugh and shook his head, he looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Then we should hope she doesn't find out," I took his hand, WHAT THE FUCK WAS I DOING?!! I am flirting with the Dread Wolf, wrong, but I wanted the adventure. He lead me in, Anna was sleeping in a small basket. The cabin was simple, a desk, a chair and a bed. I walked to the bed and fell on it with ease, I took of my clothes and was sitting on the bed only in my undies. 

I stretched and closed my eyes. Solas came beside me, I took his hand and fell asleep.


	10. The Dalish wakes up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liva and the new elf kicks some demon asses

Luckily it was me in the dungeon, and not Cassandra and Leliana. The prisoner hissed in pain and opened her eyes, I ran to her side and casted a healing spell to ease her pain. She looked at me with teary eyes, green eyes. I looked at the anchor, I directed my magic at it to make it slow down the prosess.

"Thank you," the girl whispered and gave me a small smile. "What is going on?"

"You see that green glowing mark on your hand, yeah you got it from the meeting. Everyone who attended died, except you. You came out of a rift, I will explain later, but for now follow me," I unlocked the chains and dragged her out so she could see the Breach. She looked at the green, glowing thing, then at the people. "They think it was you who did it, but that will soon change. Come, we have to get the Seeker."

I began running, I looked at the confused girl:

"Sorry, but you will understand better as time pass."

"I-I see," she ran after me. We found the Seeker at the gate, she looked scared as soon as she saw the prisoner. 

"Cassandra, she is awake. Now lets go and test out my theory," I smiled. 

"Leliana will meet us up ahead," she mumbled and lead us. I focused my magic at the girls hand, she smiled at me now. Then Cassandra turned around and looked into the girl's eyes. "I am Seeker Cassandra, that is Liva, our..."

"Hero!" I joked and grinned. Cassandra snorted and looked at the path ahead, the girl looked at me with big eyes. 

"Liva, the one who left," she whispered. She shook her head and looked at Cassandra: "The name is Nari, from clan Lavellan." 

"Okay, but what is with Liva the one who left?" I rised one of my brows. 

"Liva, the one who left her clan Solen," she looked into my eyes. So I got people after me, huh?

"So I am popular? Does every Dalish elf know about me?" she nodded. "That is awesome! Nari, thank you for sharing these good news with me."

"Liva, you know half of the Dalish hate you?" 

"Ugh, does it look like I care?" I joked and ran ahead of Cassandra and Nari. I had lied to Nari, I cared a lot about it. So my mom and dad, and half of the Dalish elves hates me? Bitch, do I have haters now? I bet I will become some kind of curse, at least I will be remembered. 

Then two demons came out of no where, kidding, they were shot from the Breach. Cassandra shouted, ready to fight. I looked at Nari, she had found two daggers, a rouge. I sighed and made a ice shard and shot at one of the demons, one hit kill! I looked at the other demon, Cassandra had it under her feet, as soon as it died it was gone and had returned to the Fade. 

We soon saw Varric and Solas, I killed every demon with thunder. Varric was shooting every demon he could and Solas was all magic. Whiten two minutes all of the demons were dead and Solas was holding Nari's hand at the rift. As soon as they had introduced them self we began walking again, I walked up next to Varric and Solas. 

"Guess who is one of the most hated elf right now in Thedas?" I mumbled. Both Solas and Varric looked at me with big eyes: "Me."

"I didn't see that one come," Varric grinned. 

"Laugh all you want, but seriously who are they to judge me?" I complained and glanced at Nari, she was busy studying the anchor. "I need to do something."

"You are doing something; you are saving the world," Varric smiled.

"Yeah, but my hands are begging me to do something," I looked at my restless hands. I checked my watch, I had left Anna alone at Haven. "Shit I forgot Anna."

"I think she is doing fine," Solas tried to relax. "She is after all one of your creations."

"Yeah, I know. All of my creations are damn amazing," Solas chuckled and Varric grinned. I was running out of mana, most because I was slowing the anchor from spreading in Nari. I looked at Solas, and gave him my puppy eyes: "I am running out, I need lyrium."

"Ah, yes of course," he found a lyrium bottle and handed it to me. I opened the bottle and swallowed the blue liquid, I gave a loud sigh.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you da'len," he smiled. 

 

 Demons, I hate demons. I used ice as my main, and it was a good choice. One after another they died, and one second after the other I was draining out of mana. Cassandra and Solas sendt me worried looks, I ignored them and continued fighting. There was many demons, hundreds of more compared to the game. Varric shoot arrows at them, Nari sliced through their "skins". Cassandra was all tank-like, Solas used lightning as his main. 

"Solas another bottle please!" He threw a bottle to me, I gulped the fresh taste of cherries in. I always focused my magic on the anchor. Nari did notice, but she did not know how much it took from me. Solas stood next to me now:

"Let me take care of the healing for now, you are using too much mana."

"I have gone through worse days than this," I joked and killed at demon who was closing up at Solas back. "You are welcome."

"I did see it coming," he smiled and turned around. Soon Nari had closed the rift, I panted. Everyone sendt me looks, I took my third bottle.

"I have never seen anyone take in so much lyrium before," Varric collected his arrows. 

"Well, I am dealing with magic not tested before, so yeah I get drained out fast," I mumbled and threw the empty bottle away. 

"Maker knows what will happen with you," Cassandra whispered. 

"Cassie, I am doing great," I was not doing great, I was doing bad. I wanted to throw up, my head was aching and no one understood my pain! "Now, lets go and kick some demon asses!"

Varric and Nari laughed, Cassandra gave a snort and Solas smiled for himself. 

"You really are like glue," Varric smiled and walked up next to me.

"I do have some amazing skillz," I laughed and followed after Nari. She was after all the Herald of Andraste...


	11. The Breach is pooping out more demons...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nari finally stabilizes the Breach, Liva and Nari goes to sleep.

Leliana stood there with Rodrick, I was so fucking waiting to when he is going to die. Nari was all surprised and looked like she wanted to run away, but hell she didn't know that Solas was behind all of this. And because of him she is going to lose her arm, so poor Nari. 

We could her them arguing long before we saw them, and when we saw them, lets say you will get that feeling that you _should_ stay away. Nari stood there frozen, I sighed and pushed her. Cassandra was already fighting with Rodrick, Leliana said what options Nari had. Nari stayed quiet, when she finally met my eyes she said:

"Liva is probably the right person to ask," she smiled. Now everyone was looking at me:

"Make the soldiers retreat, tell them to take every sick and wounded back to Haven. We will find the missing scouts, no more men should die than needed," Varric sendt me a smile. Cassandra nodded and Leliana was already gone.

"This will be on your hands Seeker," Rodrick kissed, I sendt hima grin.

"Rodrick has anyone told you how fucking annoying you are?" He became quiet, Cassandra smiled a bit now. "Yeah, I figured that you would say that, _jerk_."

 Nari looked up at me like I was some kind of angle sendt from heaven, I decided to talk with Solas, Varric soon joined us. 

"You really know how to throw a fist," Varric complimented.

"I have have my experiences," I laughed.

"Remind me to always take your side," Varric smiled.

As soon as we had climbed up the ladders we saw the temple. We were kindly welcomed by demons, And we began fighting again. I got a big cut from one of the demons, the cold air touched my skin, it felt like being set on fire. I hissed and clenched my teeth.

"Da'len, let me take a look at that," I nodded and showed him my arm. He began using healing magic: "Luckily you will not get a scar from this. Be more careful next time."

"Scars tells a story," I smiled. Solas had small scars on his hands, he looked into my eyes as he was searching for something. Soon it became an awkward silence, so I walked to the dead bodies.

"There are still more," I ran out and saw a rift. I turned around and saw Nari shaking. "Nari, you can get all scared and terrified later, but right now I need you to  focus. So get your ass moving," I smiled.

She and the rest followed me, we were soon thrown into another demon fight. This time the time things came too. I used my magic at them. I could hear them scream in my ears, Cassandra sliced their heads off. Nari closed the rift and stood there frozen. 

I gasped in pain, I closed my eyes and focused all of my magic at Nari again. 

"You fine Time Lord?" Varric eyed me. 

"I am doing just fine," I ginned and took a health potion. We continued our journey to the temple, Nari was shaking now. I took her hand and smiled: "They died, you are alive, don't waste that."

She nodded and stopped shaking, she was way smaller than me. I sighed and followed after them, we soon met Leliana and her warriors. I knew that I was having problems with my anger now, a smiling face cant cover that. I walked over to Solas, he looked around at his creation. 

"Solas, I need something for my temper," he looked at me.

"Are you angry?" he didn't belive me. 

"Solas I know when I am angry, and right now I am, so help me," I nearly hissed. "It is probably because of the lyrium."

"Of course, close your eyes and try to slow your breath."

"I am not going to meditate," I walked away from him and to watch Nari react to the memory. 

"What are we seeing?" Cassandra looked like she was about to go crazy. 

"It is an echo of what happened here," Solas explained. 

"One that proves that Nari didn't do this," I grinned. I looked at Nari who seemed more relaxed now. "Now lets try to end this. Are you in Nari?"

"Of course I am, hahren," she raised her hand, and snap. A demon came out, a big nasty demon I had killed a million times before. Isabela, sweet Isabela is going to have to wait for me. Because I will guide this world to its perfect state, I looked at the big nasty demon. 

"You will regret messing with this world," I whispered and joined the others. More demons came, but smaller. I took care of the small ones with Varric and Cassandra. Nari didn't know what to do: "You have to try weaken the demon by weakening the Breach!"

She heard me loud and clear, she did as I told her to. The red lyrium was giving of a sweet-bitter smell, so much like drugs. I watched Nari stabilize the Breach and fall down, I finally stopped using my magic on her. Cassandra screamed and shouted to me, to heal her. I walked over to Nari's body:

"She needs rest," I took of my hoody and wrapped it around her and handed her to Solas. My eyes felt heavy, I yawned and gave him a weak smile. "Nighty."

 

I wasn't able to enter the Fade, no I didn't notice time pass by. I was sleeping, not dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seems like I dont like to write notes, it is just that I like to focus on the story more. I will try to stay more updated!


	12. Waking up, and smiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liva wakes up after Nari, she is super refreshed and is writing to Isabela.

My body was sore and wanted me to sleep more, but no, I will get up now. I slowly stood up and opened the door, luckily I was not the Herald and was met by people at my door. I looked down at my clothes, I was wearing what Isabela had gifted me one year ago. A red loose pant and a white top that had a knot, I saw the clothes that I had used under the cloth on my bed. I didn't bother to change, so I headed to the Chantry. In front of the door there was a paper, the Inquisition was formed. I pushed the heavy doors up and was met by Commander Cullen, he flushed when he saw me.

"Morning, Cullen," I smiled.

"Are you fine, you just woke up," he rubbed his neck. Sweet Cullen that I had seen some hundred times before, he always was like this around me. What can I say? I am pretty...

"I am doing great, just a bit sore," I walked past him and into the War room. Leliana and Jose was speaking with Nari. They didn't notice me, I stood there and watched Nari struggle with all the stress. The girl had darker skin than Leliana, she was easily scared. "So the Inquisition is formed again after all these years?"

"Good morning Liva," everyone greeted. They made me seem important:

"Is there anything I can do, mean while I stay here?" I really had nothing to do, it was either go to the small library or hang at The Singing Maiden. 

"You and Solas can try to find anything about the Anchor," Jose said. I walked to Nari and grabbed her hand gently:

"It closes the rifts, it may be able to create rifts too. The Viel around it is stronger than anything else, it is stabilized right now. I suppose the Breach is still there too?"

"Yes, but there are no demons coming out of it," Leliana eyes me.  I shrugged and left the room, I have to write Fenris, Isabela, Merrill, Anders and probably Hawke too. I have made a new life here, one that I like. I leaned against the door of the Chantry, giving out a loud sigh. Mother Giselle walked over to me, she had that sadness in her eyes that made you think that she was no threat. 

"You seem to be troubled," her voice was soft and made want to run right away, I hate the fucking Circle. She was clearly a part of it, I rolled my eyes and turned around to leave. "Why do you run away?"

"Religion is only trouble, I prefer to not belive in anything," I gave her a glance before I headed to Solas's place.

 

Solas was looking up at the Breach, he had folded his hands at his back. I jumped at him and gave him a big hug, he jumped a bit.

"Da'len," I released him and  gave him a big grin. He chuckled and looked into my eyes: "You never change do you?"

"What can I say? I am perfect," I joked. I joked too much, I became quiet and studied the Breach. "I belive that this world needs to change, Solas lets make you a spark to flame the fire. I am selfish that uses you to my own desire, but listen to me: I know that I doing the right thing."

"What is the world that you seek for, da'len?"

"One with that the people have their freedom."

"What people?" he wanted me to say the elves, but that would be a lie.

"Everyone Solas, every freaking breathing, living, person," I saw him stiffen a bit. He walked away from me, we had our opinions. I headed to my cabin, or what seemed like my cabin. And guess what? It was! I threw the wood chairs out and the desk, people sendt me long looks. I didn't care, so I continued. I threw everything out that seemed unnecessary, and I ended up with my clothes, weapons and the madrass. I called some servants to help me to carry the stuff to the Chantry, Jose sendt me looks that told me "what the hell is she doing?" I smiled and placed the last thing in front of her: "I dont need this, keep them."

"But lady Liva, how will you survive with what you have now?" she looked worried. 

"I do fine, I am after all Liva, the unstoppable," she didn't calm down. "Other people will need this, people who really need this. I dont need this, so keep it."

"I-I see," she relaxed a bit now. "You have a weird way to express kindness."

Cassandra and Nari walked in, both became surprised at what they saw.

"What is this?" Cassandra asked and looked at Jose.

"Lady Liva has donated this to those who need it, she is really a kind lady," she smiled widely now.

"What?" Nari looked at me now.

"I dont need this stuff, so I am giving it away to people who need it."

 

_Isabela, my love,_

_Hi?_

_I miss you, like super much. It looks like I will be gone for longer than I though. Good news, I found Varric. We both are safe, and we are doing great things:_

_WE ARE SAVING THE WORLD!!!_

_Write back soon,_

_Love Liva._

_A million kisses._

I handed Jose the letter.

"Just give it to Leliana, she knows what to do with it," she nodded. 

 

"We are heading to the Hinterlands tomorrow!" Cassandra shouted at all of us before she left the tavern. Isabela had written back to me, I was staring at the letter.

_Liva, I want to freaking be there with you..._

_Hello Liva,_

_Next time write a bit more. I am glad to hear that you and Varric are doing great, I want to be there. But right now I am busy trying to hunt down a bastard who stole my gold. When I get it back I will come to you, straight away. You are after all the only one I love, dont you dear push me away this time. Fenris is thinking about coming to you, he wants to help you, but I think it is mostly because Hawke would run to you first. I miss you, I hope you stay safe._

_From Isabela,_

_million of mouth kisses._

I could feel my cheeks become hot, but not hot enough to blush. I bit my lip, I was already daydreaming about her! Varric and Solas watched me being girly, I gave them small glances. I leaned back and sipped from my wine.

"Who is the letter from?" Solas looked curios.

"Isabela," I whispered, I kissed the folded letter.

"That explains it," Varric laughed, Solas still didn't get it. "Isabela is Liva's lover, they both have a big crush on each other. Sweet Liva and Isabela haven't seen each in ages, they both would kill everyone in the world to see each other."

"Anything for my love," I giggled and met Solas eyes. He was jealous, he wanted me to love him. "Dont worry Solas, you still have a chance. We still haven't shared a kiss, it is a complicated relationship."

"The pirate and the girl who wants to save the world from it self, quite a story. Do you mind if I write a story about you two?"

"Varric, you can write all you want," I smiled. "Just remember to give it a awesome ending."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will soon have sommerbreak, then I will post one chapter maybe every day, I love you guys so much!


	13. The Hinetlands, borrrrring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liva and Nari finally travels somewhere, Liva discovers something very odd.

Morning, why do every adventure have to start at morning. Cant it wait to everyone else is awake, but no. You have to travel as much as possible, and you can only travel at day time. I gave out a loud yawn and stretched my arms maybe a couple of hundred times. 

"Did you not sleep well, Time?" Varric was walking next to me now.

"No, no, Solas and I had very fun in the Fade. We played chess," it was Solas's wish. "Very fun," I said it in a way that Varric understood how boring it was.

"Da'len, if you dont like something then say it," Solas was beside me now.

"Dont worry, you will pay for it," I laughed. "My revenge shall always be sweet."

"I remember after Anders had exploded the Chantry you would always put some kind of disgusting thing in his tea," Varric grinned.

"If I remember correct no one died that day, am I right?" Solas's brow was no higher than the other.

"Time Lord made the explosion stop for two whole minutes," Varric smiled, he had no idea it was hell.

"I still remember the feeling of fire burning me," I mumbled and became quiet. The other's hadn't heard me at all, good, dont wanna make them feel sorry for me. Nari and Cassandra was talking about swords and stuff, boring. They all wore clothes suited for the weather, while I always wore summer clothes. I had made runes on every single shirt and pant I owned. My clothes were loose and showed a lot of my skin, but that was me. Jose, Solas and Cassandra had tried to make me stop, but guess who won the discussion? Me!

Nari didn't seem to notice the anchor anymore, like it only was there. She was a shy and easily scared girl, much like Anna.

"Anna, would you like to come out?" I looked into my collar, she was hiding there. She looked into my eyes and shook her head. "I understand," I smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered and returned to her sleep. I took out my pocket watch and noticed that we only had two hours of day light again, we had to travel two more days, till we reached the Hinterlands. 

"I think we should make camp now!" I shouted to Nari and Cassandra. Both nodded, we were on low land now, trees and stony floor. I lied down and rubbed my empty stomach, Cassandra noticed it and threw an apple at me. I caught it and took a big bite, my back had changed so it felt good to lie on the ground. I closed my eyes and nearly fell asleep, nearly, Solas was calling for me.

"What is it?" I opened my eyes and saw my buddy, Varric struggling with the tent. I sighed and walked over to him and helped him with what I wanted to do, everyone noticed that I was very tired. I found a river close by and washed my face, the cold water woke me up. I dried my face with my shirt, I was happy that I didn't have my periods, women's all might time of the month. Never to have children, I shook the thought out of my head and returned to the camp.

Nari and Cassandra was going to share a tent, Varric and Solas one. I said I liked to sleep out in the woods,  _where it is safe_. Varric was used to this of course, Cassandra had tried to force me, but only ended up making me run away. Like I ran away from the camp, I stopped running after two minutes and found a nice tree. Snow and rain wouldn't be able to go through the sticks and leaves, I leaned back against the big tree. 

 

I walked back to the camp, feeling super great! Everyone was awake, eating breakfast, bread and cheese. I sited myself next to Cassandra, she eyed me and returned to her food. I found an apple in my bag and began eating it beside my bread, I didn't change clothes, my clothes were clean enough. 

"Are you not going to change clothes?" Nari looked tired, seems like she didn't sleep well. 

"I dont need to, I have cast magic on my clothes. They are warm, soft and dont get dirty fast."

"Can you do the same at my clothes?" her eyes widened. I shrugged and gave her a smile:

"Why not? You are after all the Herald of Andraste," she blushed and looked at Solas. I see, she wants my old man. "Be careful, that man is more than he says he is."

"What?" she looked curios. 

"Nothing, you will discover it on your own," I smiled. "Turn your back at me, I will draw some runes."

She turned around, and her pink coloured cheeks became redder. I began drawing the tree simple runes on her shirt, I tried not to make her uncomfortable. She stiffened at my touch, her lips became a line. She stared at Solas who was packing his stuff back to bag, he didn't notice her stare. 

"Done," I gave her a clap on her shoulder. She turned around ans gave me a smile:

"Thank you!" I gave her a small nod and looked into my collar, I gave Anna a drop of my mana, her eyes fluttered up and she smiled. She flew all the way over to Solas and began talking with him, Solas laughed and nodded. Seems like they get along, Varric and Cassandra was arguing, again. It was pretty normal to see them like that, remembering that people believed that they two could get together. I small laugh came from me, it grew lauder and lauder as other strange things POP-ed into my head. My stomach was in pain now, I slowed my breath and calmed down. Everyone was looking at me with big eyes, even Anna.

"Inside joke," I smiled and began packing my stuff. I kept a distance from everyone, a wall. I knew that I didn't need to, but I had seen what their darkest secrets was. I knew too much, but I would use my knowledge for the greater good. The rest of the day I only had small talk with everyone, things you normally talk about. I always took my watch out to check the time, Solas wanted to know what it was, but I only told him that it showed me how much the time was. 

"So are we going to meet someone at the Hinterlands?" I asked Cassandra.

"Mother Giselle and scout Harding," wait I had met Giselle at Haven. I closed my eyes, I knew I wasn't crazy, but what else could it be?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liva freaks out when she finds out she is.... just read the chapter!

Liva was not smiling, never had I seen her not smile. Something was wrong, she was looking at nothing, she didn't speak much. I looked at the anchor, was it because she had been healing me at the temple?

* * *

I felt like throwing up, my head was aching and I felt terrible. I was sweating a lot, I got tired fast and everyone saw it. Solas grabbed my shoulder before I could turn around and wash the dishes. I rised a brow, my eyes wasn't able to focus. My breath: heavy, I was sick. 

"S-Solas, what the fuck is wrong with me?" my mouth was dry. He checked my body temperature, iris, asking me how I felt. I answered every question with truth, he became more and more stiff. 

"Your magic is over flowing," he made me sit down, dragged me down. I closed my eyes and gave a small nod, it had started at morning, it was too weak for me to notice. "You have to make use of your magic."

I found my dagger, it was flowing with magic, I poured more into it. I had been doing this ever since Learning and Wisdom had made me do it, Solas watched me. I felt better already: "Solas, this is not normal or what?"

"No, it is not. Your mana pool is always growing, but you create more mana than you are able to handle. I am afraid this will become worse as time pass, let me guide you," he looked into my eyes. I smiled and gave him a slow nod. "Dont tell the others, dont trust them."

"Solas, you know I have seen the future of this world, I trust them. They are our friends, they only mean good," I whispered and looked at Cassandra and Nari who was deciding witch way we should take. "Trust me Solas, as I trust you."

"I do," Solas smiled and took my hand. His magic brushed against my hand, it was tickling. I began laughing, out and loud. "That is the reaction I had excepted," he smirked.

The flow magic slowly moved to my stomach, it was so "tickly"! My laugh filled the empty air, tears filled my eyes. I fell back, the wet grass was in my hair now. The magic was drawn back, I pressed my eyes and gasped for air. Solas grinned, he tortured me! I smiled, he reached out a hand, I took it and he pulled me up. He was strong, probably because he was a god. No he was not a god, he was just chosen by history. He was just immortal with great magic and power, he was a god! 

"Stop flirting and come here!" Cassandra called for us.

"Well we do not hunt for Birdy!" I called Hawke for birdy some times. "Give up Cassandra, none of us know where he is!"

"We shall see," she muttered and sendt me a glare. I returned it with a smile, both me and Solas walked up to Nari and the shouting Seeker. Nari looked a bit sad, Solas... I gave a loud sigh, in my head. I should really stop being too close with Solas, they were meant for each other. Cassandra pointed at the map, and said where we was and where we was going. She and Nari had decided to go to a small village before finally coming to the Hinterlands, I protested that we should head to the Hinterlands right away, the ignored me and continued. 

 

Learning was watching me as I was watching a spirit of Curiosity. The spirit was walking around in my garden, I made butterflies appear everywhere. The place was filled with colors, the spirit was floating between the flowers. Soon it was close to us, it looked up from the flowers and met my eyes. I gave it my welcoming smile, it smiled back. It had taken a form of a young boy with long hair.

"Hello, Curiosity," it returned the smile. 

"May I stay here?" 

"As long as you mean good and no harm, I do not care. Just remember to have fun," it nodded. I looked over at the five other spirits who was talking and chattering. "Stay as long as you want."

 

Soon Elizabeth by Cheat Codes came on my head, I had always loved that song. I began humming, mouthing words, my steps had a rhythm now. Soon we saw a green shinning rift, give demons out. All scary and freaky, but once we had returned them to the Fade they would become spirits again. I stopped two of them, the biggest ones. They stood there frozen like ice, I found my dagger and sliced through their heads. As soon as had pulled my magic back they became green dust and returned to the Fade. I looked at the others who was done too, Nari pointed her hand at the rift and closed it.

"Are you fine?" I walked over to her. She nodded.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," she smiled and looked at Solas who walked over to us. 

"It seems like the anchor is stabile, for now. Her condition doesn't change as she closes rifts, a good sign," Solas smiled. Nari blushed and looked at the ground, the girl doesn't know that she will only break her heart. "Nari, so how long is it till before we reach the Hinterlands?"

"Me and Cassandra thought that we should clear out this area first," she whispered. Me and Solas both had good hearing, we heard her loud and clear. 

"Good, I would like to hunt some wolves," I grinned at Solas. He smiled back, we joked with each other. Nari left us, I felt sorry for the girl, but me and Solas was just friends, I hope. Varric and Nari talked about his stories, Cassandra listened to us talk. "Solas, you have noticed how she looks at you," I looked at Nari. Solas's lips became a thin line, he stiffened and nodded.

"I have, but I have another person in my mind," he looked at me. I laughed and shook my head:

"I dont think I will be able to love anyone, like really love them," I sighed and found an apple. 

Solas stared at me, I didn't mind, I was used to it by now. We cleared out the area, there was only one rift and some bandits. When we came to the small village it did hit me, it was no village, it was a Dalish clan. Right at the entrance I turned around to run away, I glanced at Solas who looked like he was about to the same. When I turned my back I felt a hand land on my shoulder, and guess who the idiot was? My mom, I gave her a very false grin. 

"What the hell do I do now? She is really mad! Jesus, I am so dead! She still loves me right? She is my mom, she has to love me. Where is dad? Did something happen while I was gone? I hate myself for asking so many questions!" my head was working. I met my mother blue eyes, I gave a weak laugh. "How are you doing, mom?"

Everyone around us was looking at me with wide eyes, I met Varric's eyes and sendt him a message trough my eyes: "Help me!"

He dragged Nari into the clan, followed by the rest. My mom looked at me with empty eyes, then she gave a loud sigh:

"Da'lin, why did you leave?" So straight to the point, I stopped smiling. 

"Does it look like I want to tell you," I looked at the clan. They all was trying to ignore our little family problem, I used my hand and dragged my hair back. "You really dont wanna know, mom."

"Oh, really, you are telling me that I dont want to know why my child ran away? A day before she was getting marked. The day she would finally become one of us," she was serious. 

"That is what you want, not what I want. I want to not feel that I am connected to one thing, I want too feel that I am somehow related to everything. Mom, I belive that the Elven people existed, but they were no gods..."

"Dont say another word! Get away from here! You wasn't there when your father died! May the Dread Wolf take you!" she snarled and pushed me out. 

"I agree with not staying in this hellish place!" I shouted at her. I turned my back at the clan and walked away, I was no longer able to connect myself to them. Tears pressed out, soon I was sobbing. I leaned against a tree, the cold night air brushed against my skin. I pressed my knees against my face, Anna came out of my bag and hugged my cheek. "I have lost my family, but for what sake?"

"You earned friends and lovers, you was able to explore Thedas," she whispered into my ear. "We are after all girls. We have girl power!" She smiled, my lips was forced up to a smile.

"Yes, we are damn, powerful girls," I smiled. My father was dead, my mother and all those I grew up here with hated me. Could it get even worse than this? 

Somehow, it didn't.


	15. Taking a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liva decides she will take a breake and relax for some days, Nari and the others dont know what to do.

"Isabela," I smiled at her. She was on her boat, all alone, it was after all the Fade. She turned and opened her arms, I hugged her. Her big chest wrapped around my face, I kissed her cheek and looked into her eyes. "Want me to change the place to a damn amazing view?"

"I am looking at one," she flirted. I chuckled and changed the place to a beach in Australia, the white soft sand was wrapped around our feet. The trees and plant behinds, the clips that made the stunning view. The blue empty sky and the sun that shone on us. "This quite romantic, must I say."

"I like to impress my ladies," I joked. She took my hand and looked at me, she saw that something was wrong. 

"What happened?" 

"My mom," I sighed. "Worst family reunion ever: mom hates me and dad is dead."

"You are bothered, but not sad," she pointed out. I had seen people die back home, family, friends and lovers. Earth was probably just a desert now, everyone had died. I was the last one, I kept my memories close, never letting go. I had seen death, felt it, it was not painful, it was what it was.

"Dad, I think he died peaceful," I smiled. "That is the most important thing in this case."

"What are you going to do now?" her left brow rose up, I really did like this woman. 

"Take a break, swallow the sorrow. Then go back," I looked at Isabela's lips. "Right now I want a kiss."

"Wake up," a familiar voice said behind us. Isabela disappeared, I looked behind me and met Solas's eyes. 

"Why do you have to destroy all the fun?" I mumbled. The scene changed and we was in a library, big windows letting light in. A couch appeared behind me, I fell down and landed with a small "POOF". I brushed my hair back, my clothes changed into a blue dress. Solas was now in a white shirt and black pants. Most of the stuff was made out of glass, most of the design reminded me of Earth. 

"Are you fine?" he sat down beside me.

"Oh, I am doing great. Just a bit shaken, nothing else. You heard everything, or what?" he nodded.

"So that was Isabela? Quite a stunning lady," he smirked. "But I prefer ladies like you." He was damn smooth, I laughed and placed my legs on his lap.

"Solas, dear, I love it when you act all wolfy," my smile turned into a smirk. He placed a hand on my leg, under my dress.

"Well, this wolf is hungry for a pray," he whispered. He leaned so his face was closer to mine, he soon was over me. His hand slowly moved up, tracing to my hip, his mouth so close to mine. He pressed his soft lips against mine, I opened my mouth. His thong pressed in, his danced around mine. Breathing became harder, blood rushed to my face. I moved his lips to my neck, I moaned.

"Solas it is time to wake up," I whispered. He leaned back so he could face me, he nodded and gave me one last kiss. 

 

Anna was sleeping on my left shoulder, arms and legs out and her mouth open. I smiled and slowly took her into my bag, I stood up and walked closer to the clan. Nari stood there ready to apologise, Cassandra and the others was still in the clan, I bet Solas was uncomfortable. I crossed my arms in front of Nari and gave her a very false smile:

"Good morning," the words felt bitter. Nari looked at her feet, she clenched her fists and said what I wanted to hear:

"I am sorry for making you do what you did, I only meant good."

"Next time: inform me if we are going to do something I dont like. I am no soldier, right here and now I am your friend, Understood?" she nodded and relaxed. "Lets get out of here, I dont want any more family issues."

"I go and get the others, just wait here," she gave a weak smile and walked in to the clan again. Other elves saw me and ignored me, or at least tried. I could hear them whisper, I gave Anna a drop of my mana pool. The others soon arrived, we soon began to walk. The others left me alone, to give me space. Soon Varric came next to me, his accent was different now, American. 

"How are you dealing with your stuff?" 

"Greater than most. I am just happy we left that clan," I sighed and met his eyes. "I really hope you didn't talk to my mom."

"Then sorry to disappoint you, but I did. Your mom told some great stories about you, you really was different from the very beginning." I laughed, a real laugh. 

"Thanks Varric." 

"Anything for my pal," he smiled. "So who do you like, between Solas and Isabela?"

"Right now I think I like Isabela most, but Solas is closing the gap between them. Either Isabela has to come soon, or I am doomed," I glanced at Solas who was smiling now. "Guess who will be at Haven we come back there?"

"Isabela? Merrill?," I shook my head and gave him my evil smirk:

"Fenris," Varric's eyes became wide, then he laughed. 

"This is becoming really interesting," I chuckled. 


	16. Vegetarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liva and the others finally arrives at the Hinterlands, people discovers that they dont have to eat meat all the time, that fruit exist. It is like a whole new genius thing, Liva discovers some crazy shit.

Then we finally arrived at the Hinterlands, Harding was a nice woman. Both I and Varric flirted with her, she laughed and shook us off. Varric smiled a bit, while I was rubbing my hands ready to plan out the perfect date with Harding. Cassandra made disgust noises at me and Varric, Nari and Solas studied us as we played with Harding. It was a game for two, the winner got the lady. Right now the prize was Harding.

"These flowers can only look pretty beside you," I handed her white daisies, she smiled and took them gentle hands. Varric looked doomed to lose, I smirked for myself. I leaned into Harding and whispered: "Harding if you continue like this I think the Desire demons will hunt me."

She blushed at that, Varric bowed his head at me: "You win."

"I didn't do this for fun, I would really like to have dinner with Harding. She is a great accompany," I smiled and looked at Solas who had crossed his arms. I found an apple from my bag and began eating. 

"Do you flirt with everyone?" Nari looked a bit confused.

"Dear, everyone knows I am only serious with two persons: Isabela and Solas. All others have to gain my intention, I need my lovers to be interesting, amazing and an adventure I wont forget."

"I-I see, they have to be a adventure," she whispered and looked between me and Solas. She became a bit sad, I could see it, but she soon looked more encouraged. 

"Da'len, you should not teach the Herald your tricks and jokes," Solas said, but I could see a small smile on his lips. "The Herald is a pure and nice woman, she is perfect as she is."

"She could use some advice," I grinned and showed my perfect teeth, I had been very careful with my health. I never drank dirty water, always got enough sun light and ate well. My chest was bigger than most elves, I was just as tall as any human woman. Cassandra was just a giant, no lie, Solas was about any average human height and Varric was a dwarf, nothing else to said. Nari was just as any other elf, low and thin, her Dalish marks covered most of her face. "Some meat in her flesh will probably be good for her, she is a walking stick," I joked.

"I have to agree there," Varric smiled and took out his crossbow. "Who ready to hunt dinner?"

"What about work?" Nari looked at Varric.

"It can wait a day more," he found his arrows, then looked at all of us. "The one who find a pray first will not have to wash the dishes tonight, the rest have to prepare for the dinner all alone. Alright?" Everyone stood ready to begin their small game. 

 

Both I and Cassandra ran at a bear, I made a lightening spear ready to be fired, I threw it with all of my strength. It did hit the bear at his stomach, its growl nearly made me deaf. The pain in the growl was making me regret it, I gave a loud sigh and I stopped in front of the dead bear. Cassandra looked at the bear, she checked if it was alive, it looks like I won. I closed the bears open eyes, Cassandra watched me as I studied the large brown creature. 

"Get the others," I ordered her, she nodded and began running. I found my dagger and began cutting off the skin, the others soon arrived. All gaped at my victory, the bear was too big for even ten people to eat. "I win."

 

"Here," Solas handed me a bowl of food, meat. I pushed it back and took out some berries I had found on the way back, all not poisonous. 

"I dont eat meat," I mumbled and began eating. 

"I see," he gave me a glance and began eating. People was quiet, just eating. Nari looked at Solas, Solas at his food. We, some soldiers and a few scouts had made a camp. Tomorrow we would head for Mother Giselle and listen to her bull shit, then head to Val Roux. They would, not I, I would just head back to Haven. I needed that, I had agreed to stay with them until they would leave. Nari had tried to force me to go with some soldiers, but I had decided that I really needed to be alone. Fenris would be there at Haven when I came, that handsome voice of his still is clear in my head. 

"So you dont eat meat?" Cassandra asked.

"Yeah, I dont eat living things, just seems wrong," I mumbled and licked my fingers. Harding was sitting beside me, talking with a scout beside her. The bear was enough for everyone, so everyone owed me dinner. I licked my lips, the taste of sweet berries was on my tong all night.

 

People was injured and sick, I walked up to a hungr kid and offered him an apple. It took it with his small hands, I looked at Nari who was talking with Mother Giselle. I was either crazy or someone was pulling a prank on me. I really didn't care, I waited for Nari to finish her small talk with Mother Bitch. Soon she walked over to me.

"Tell me short what we have to do," her hands was shaking. 

"First you will have to close the rifts near here, get some food and cloth for the villagers. This way it will be easier for the people, make some camps scattered around the area. Do small missions first, gain trust of the people. Then head to Val Roux," I smiled. "Then may I return to Haven."

"Of course," she smiled and placed a shaking hand on my shoulder. "Use your time, it most be hard."

"I am doing fine, but you should probably not waste your time on me. The world needs you, it choose you, so you better begin working."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, please comment stuff, and leave kodus. Writers like kodus, since I am a writer I like kodus. So kodus this story!


	17. Being an impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liva leaves everyone to let them continue with their work, while she discovers what she really is... She also makes a contract with a spirit.

"Solas, you have to give Anna a drop of mana every day. Let her sleep on your shoulder at night time, she likes it. Dont take her into fights, and if i find out she is hurt I will kill you and make you regret you were ever born, Understood?" he nodded.

"You act like she is your daughter," he commented, Anna flew over to his shoulder.

"She is my only family, she cares a lot," Anna blushed. "Have a safe trip."

"Girl if I get into trouble they will realise that they were messing with wrong girl," I smirked. "We are girls, remember," I poked her shoulder. She giggled and nodded:

"Girl power," she whispered. Solas looked curios at us, then he shrugged and looked at me.

"You know where you find me, da'len."

"Solas, I dont think I will talk with any of you, need some space," I gave him a weak smile and turned. "Goodbye then!"

 

The closer I got to Haven the colder it got, I thanked the world for letting me be a mage. I rubbed my hands, damp came out of my mouth. I watched the dead tree, it was like being in a movie, a scary one. I sendt a pulse of magic to see if anyone was there, nothing. I sighed in relief and continued my journey. Harding gifted me a bottle of whiskey, I spared it till I really needed it. 

My cape flagged in the soft wind, the hood was down, the purple silk brushed against my neck. My brown shoes stepped on the mud, the tick, slimy mud. Then I heard a stick break, I turned around and saw: 

"Nothing," I mumbled and began walking again. My eyes was the only thing letting me see, thank you again for letting me be what I was, being an elf had it advances. 

"Elizabeth," I heard, it was like a wind, freaking horror movie like voice. I jumped and I looked around and saw: nothing.

"I am finally going crazy," I said to myself. I continued and kept reminding myself that nothing was there, not out loud of course. Then a freaking cold hand grabbed my shoulder, I gasped and turned around. There it was, a man with skin like the night sky. Eyes reminding me of the pink jewels, he was damn pretty. I poked him to check if he was real, and he was. He looked at the finger wich was touching his shoulder, I retreated it: "Sorry, but I had check that you were real."

"I see," he smiled a welcome smile. "You most be wondering what I am, why you are in this world, and everything else."

"Of course I do, I would be a fool not to," I looked at his body, he did not have a private part. So it was a "it".

"I am one of the servants of the world, I do not bear a name," he looked at the sky. The clouds covered the sky, the fog made it impossible to let others see us. Then he looked at me: "You are a blessed soul, my master gifted you the ability to be reborn in different worlds."

"Why am I blessed?" I crossed my arms. The creature made a map appear, Earth. I soon saw what was different, it was at night, but the whole planet was shinning. I pointed at the lights: "What is that?"

"This your creation, when you died, you left the new people wisdom. They now think you are a god," I gaped. "You learned them not to fight, but love and care. The books you wrote was kept, learned and made into a religion. This people only have kindness, you Elizabeth made the perfect people. The world blessed your soul for what you had done for them."

"So short said I am God?" he nodded. "So every time I die I will only travel to another world and be reborn?" he nodded. 

"You are not allowed to tell someone else what you are, it is a part of the rules. Now beg me pardon, I will have to say goodbye now." then he became stardust and was gone. I am a god, a type of freaking guru, I grinned. I am literally immortal, I clenched my fists and laughed. I was able to see different types of worlds, that was damn crazy! 

 

I had used hours to accept what I was, I had stopped up and made camp in the woods. The fog was gone now, but the clouds were there. I closed my eyes and entered the Fade, damn happy.

 

I walked over the mountains, then I saw a carriage, two women and a man stood there screaming. I ran over to them, as soon as they saw they ran to me. The man  with black hair took my arm and began calming down a bit:

"Demons, there are some demons," he pointed at the carriage. I walked over to the storage place, a spirit was there looking into a treasure. Desire. It soon noticed that I was there and looked at me, then I felt it. It was not just Desire, it still was a spirit. The spirit-demon looked at me, it looked happy yet scared. I walked up to, slowly. Behind me I could hear the humans scream. 

"Hey, wanna talk?" I smiled, the spirit-demon just stared.

"Wanna- help-shut up-me," it was as there was two people talking. One flirty, the other scared. 

"What is bothering you?" I whispered and glanced behind me: the humans were gone and probably running for their lives. 

"They-shut up-desire-she doesn't care-too much," it had taken a form of a lady with long hair and she wore what the princesses from Aladin would wear. I bit my lip and found a solution.

"Let me show you a memory of mine, a nice good one," I gripped her arm. My mana flowed into her and made her see wanted her to see, the day I was out fishing with my dad, a memory from Earth. Me and dad was out camping, there was a lake nearby. Dad and I never really got any fishes, but we loved to sit there. We would joke and tell each other what was on our minds, it was one of many good times. As soon as I had shown her that I made my mana come back, my grip around the spirit-demon was gone. "Sometimes you dont need more, but use what you have and be happy with that."

"Thank you," she whispered. It was no longer a demon, just a spirit. A spirit of compassion, it smiled. It was flickering, it looked at me, she was begging for help. "I want to stay. I need a body, somewhere to hide."

"You can join with me, but only if you mean no bad."

"I would never," she smiled. I took her hand gently, she slowly flowed in to me. We were two in one body, I was not afraid. 

_Are you there?_

_Thank you, I have always wanted to see this world. Not memories, but be there when it happens. Thank you,_ she whispered. 


	18. I am not possessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liva arrives at Haven, everyone belives she is possessed by a demon. Fenris is waiting there for her, the rest of the gang is out on a mission.

"You are possessed!" the two gate keepers said, both had pointed their swords at me. I had my hands risen up, like when the cop catches you. People began looking at us, soon Cullen was there to talk:

"Explain yourself," he looked at me like I was some kind of demon. 

"I met a weak spirit on the way, a spirit of Compassion," I smiled. Cullen looked calmer now: "The spirit had to find a host body, so now we both share this one single body."

"Why not create a new body?" Cullen lowered his voice, people looked calmer now too.

"I did not have enough time or lyrium at that time, it was either let the spirit go back to the Fade and let it die or do what I did." Cullen grabbed my arm, he was taking me to the prison cells.

"For the safety of others, we will watch over you," I stayed quiet and did what he told me to. "Do you want me to pass the word to the Herald?"

"No, dont," I smiled. "Is Fenris here?"

"Yes he arrived two days ago, the man really haven't changed a lot. Still grumpy as ever," he smiled now too.

"His weak point is Hawke, those two idiots," I whispered. Cullen led me to the Chantry, Jose saw me and looked horrified. I grinned to her, she calmed down a bit. Cullen didn't use force, he was my friend, he slowly dragged me to the cell. The cell was dirty, but it had a window that let light in. "This looks nice."

Cullen laughed, I walked into the cell. He locked the door, then his eyes met mine and the friendly smile turned into a sad one. 

"All of us will visit daily, someone will keep an eye on you. See if you are a threat, you will given the best service," I began rubbing my hands. A small flame came out of my left palm, the warmth of the flame filled the room. Cullen watched me for a minute as I played with the small flame. "Looks like you will do just fine."

 

"Fenris," I smiled. The jerk had long hair, he looked older, but he was my friend. He looked at me, his sexy jaw clenched a bit, but then his lips turned into a smile. He looked at me with soft eyes, he came closer. "Long time no seen pal."

"Liva, you know how to get into trouble," he smiled, he voice was perfect. "So you decided to come here, nice choice. I have heard much about the Herald, but only from strangers, I wanna know who really is." He grabbed the cage door, his hands became white as he helt it.

"She is a kind woman, a bit shy. She is not the perfect for the job, but she is enough. As you probably know she is Dalish, so she belives in those gods, she also use Elvhen language. She is a rouge, an easy person to like. Simple minded, a bit dumb," I smiled, I meant every word I said. "The ost important thing is that she is a friend."

"So she can be trusted," he relaxed. He looked into my eyes. "So how did you get here?"

"I formed a contract with a spirit of Compassion, I saved it from a painful destiny," I smiled dryly.

"Sounds like you, always trying to save the world."

"What can I say? I like to play a hero," I laughed.

"Do you know where Hawke is?"

_Dont tell him, he has to wait._

_I know, I have seen things. I wont change the main events, but I will save my friends and those I can._

"I dont, every time I talk with him in the Fade he never tells me," he looked a bit sad. He shook his head and smiled at me.

"Isabela and Merrill belives they will be able to come here within four months," my ears twitched, ready to listen to everything else. "The rest of the gang belive that they will able to come here within one year, it will become hell of a reunion. For now you will have to deal with me."

"I am doomed," I joked.

 

"So I can leave now?" Cullen opened the door and nodded.

"Leliana have watched you, she didn't seem to notice anything weird except the fact you like to joke with everyone." He rubbed his neck, he was nervous. "The rest of the gang is back, all of them is glad that you are fine. Nari belives that you only did the right thing, Cassandra is a bit sceptics. Solas and Varric belives the same as Nari."

"How long were I gone?" I had stopped counting after the first day.

"One week," we came to the war room. "Nari wants to hear about your opinion, she is about to decide who she will take help from, the templars or the mages."

He pushed the door up, we were met by Leliana, Jose and Nari talking. They all turned to us as we walked in, I smiled to everyone and gave them a small nod.

"Just in time," Leiana said.

"Did the Commander inform you?" Jose looked at me, I gave her a quick nod. I looked at Nari, she stood ready to hear what I felt.

"I belive that you should chose the mages, they have been tortured and misused long enough. By choosing them you will give them hope and a brighter future, Nari it will bring them hope," I saw Cullen who was ready to protest. "Templars do have their benefits, but look at the poor mages, they were born like that. Instead of accepted they were tortured, I was lucky, but think about every mage who has been hunted down because they was able to do something nobody else was able to do." 

Nari stood there quiet, her arms crossed. I could see she was ready to break and cry because of all the pressure, I watched her as she tried to choose. She looked at Cullen, Leliana and Jose, ready to tell them her answer. 

"The mages, I choose the mages.


	19. Sera and Vivienne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liva has to show Sera that she is more than just a mage, Vivienne belives she is a better mage than Liva, guess what?  
> They both are wrong, Liva kicks their asses!

"Hello Sera," I smiled. She looked at me, good thing that I didn't carry a staff with me. She wore her outfit as it was her own skin, she was quiet then she said something:

"Ya are a mage," she mumbled and became stiff. 

"Sera dear I am more than just a mage, I am me," Nari watched us from a distance. 

"And bein' you means bein' a mage," she crossed her arms. If she only knew that I was prayed for being a god, that I was going be reborn over and over again. 

"Who said that I can only use magic, I am able to use a bow too," my mom in this had made me learn how to use a bow when I was a kid. It was a wise thing to do, I was able to do more than just sit there if I ever was unable to use my magic. Sera looked as she didn't believe me, she handed me her bow and an arrow. She pointed at a target, it was far away, but I could see it.

"Show me," she dared me. I sighed and stood ready, I pulled the string. I took stopped breathing and focused at the target, I released it when I was ready. 

The arrow did hit it in the middle, Sera looked at me with big eyes. 

"Who did learn you?" she whispered.

"My mom," I smiled and handed her the bow. "Are we friends now?"

"Drinks on me tonight," she grinned and left me there alone. Nari walked over to me, she stopped in front of me.

"How did you become her friend so easy," she mumbled. 

"Some times you have to accept others nature and change by it," Nari gave a loud sigh. "Sera and many others are a bit difficult, but with time you will be able to change their opinion about you."

"Thanks for the advice," she smiled and left me for walking after Sera. 

 

"You most be one of our Fade experts," Vivienne walked up to me. She had two books in her hand, she was pretty, but not so much as Isabela. "I am Madame de Fer, and you are?"

"Liva, just Liva," I smiled. The bitch was finally here, I was in so much trouble. "Both I and Solas are dreamers, so you can ask both him and me about the Fade, but Solas is way better than me."

"Then is there anything else you can do?" Is there anything else I can do?!

_Calm down._

_Calm down?! That bitch is the worst kind of people, the worst._

_For now just try to be kind, maybe she is different than what you think she is._

_Fine, for now I will._

"Well I am a mage, Vivienne, is there anything else?" I gave her my best fake smile.

"Nothing," she smiled and left me there. I clenched my fists, my brows was pressing together and my breathing became heavier. 

 

"Is there anything bothering you?" Vivienne was drinking my wine, she had just taken it.

"Except the fact you are drinking my wine, much more that involves you," I saw that she liked me being angry.  

"It is not like you are a better mage than me," she smiled. Now she was crossing the line:

"Shall we find out?"

 

People watched us as we stood ready to fight each other, neither cared if the other died. I could feel Vivienne ready with her ice magic, there was a bit lightning around her too. Me on the other hand was ready with my own recipe, time and mass. We both had four lyrium bottles, Adan had asked questions, but we had ignored them. Solas stood ready to heal us if something went wrong, Fenris looked like he was ready to run away. 

"I have set ten whole gold coins on you Time Lord, you better not disappoint me!" Varric shouted, I grinned and sendt hima wink. I looked at Vivienne who was ready to fire:

"I am ready."

"Then lets start!" she screamed, before she could cast her spell I stopped her in the progress. I walked over to her, it was easy to keep her still. She looked at me, her eyes was the only thing that could move. I found my pencil, it was ink in it. I soon began drawing a moustache on her, I could hear people laugh.  Then I walked back to my spot and pulled back my magic.

She did throw a balls of ice on me, I used fire to melt them, I created a ball of lightning. Vivienne looked horrified, I smiled and threw the ball at her. It stopped up right in front of her face, her eyes were wide open.

"Do you admit defeat?" I asked her. She nodded and fell down on her knees, I rose my hands up in the air and screamed: "I WON!!!"

Vivienne was gone before I looked back at her, I walked over to Fenris.

"Did I over do it?"

"She deserved it," he looked at the ball of lightning wich disappeared. 

"She did, she really is a bitch."

 

"Fenris I think you are done for the night," I smiled and slowly pulled the bottle of rum out of his hand. He tried to pull it back, but I ws stronger than him when he was in this taste. He gave me a weak glare and mumbled something I wasn't able to hear, but I didn't care. Solas looked at us, his hands folded behind his back as he studied us. The tavern was full tonight, Flissa had her hands full. I, Varric, Cassandra, Solas who was forced here, Fenris and Sera sat in a corner. I could see some people send us looks, fans. 

"I know when I am drunk," we all knew that he was drunk. 

"Fenris I would love to say that you are not, but darling you are," I smiled and drank from his bottle. He watched me as I enjoyed his rum:

"I will have my revenge one day."

"But that day is not today, this day is mine," Vivienne said behind me. She had a bucket of snow ready to be thrown at me, I closed my eyes and met my destiny. The cold from the snow woke me up, I felt alive and began smiling. I brushed the snow off, everyone was either laughing or smiling. "Revenge is always sweet."

"I look forward to getting to know you Madam," I smiled. Vivienne smiled in victory, we were closer now, friends, not enemies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like KODUS, COMMENTS and BOOKMARKS!


	20. Blackwall, Iron Bull, me and a lot of rum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read, it a bit rape...

"So warden Blackwall: tell me why should I let you join the inner circle?" I was testing him, no, I was joking with him. He took it serious, he tensed up a bit and his lips became a line. Bull watched me as I played my game, but Blackwall didn't know. "Blackwall you have ten seconds, entertain me."

"I can flirt and I can drink alcohol, and I slay demons in my free time," I smiled at the last thing.

"Then we have something in common," Blackwall was more relaxe than ever. I found a bottle of rum and handed it to him: "Here, with this you are official a part of the Herald's circle."

He took it and nodded, he drank all of it without a stop. Both me and Bull watched him as he believed our lies, Sera would love to be here. Blackwall rubbed his lips against his shirt when he was done, I laughed and took the empty bottle from him.

"Blackwall it was a joke, I didn't think you would belive it," he blushed at that. Bull smiled now, Blackwall looked at Bull as he was about to get a heart attack.

"Does she do this often?" 

"Yeah, you should watch out, her teeth are sharp as knives," he grinned. 

"Well I do not snore while I sleep," I pointed out. 

"I do not snore," he responded. 

"Yes you do, it is like hearing Varric sing, terrible." Blackwall listened at us as we had a small fight, an argue. Soon we ended up being drunk and began heading to our cabins, I was on Bull's shoulders.

"How is the view?"

"Amazing, so much better," I smirked. Blackwall looked worried.

"Are you fine? What if you fall my lady?"

"Then I fall and tell Solas to heal me," I shrugged. Magic really was handy, but it was problem that you couldn't heal yourself, damn world! Bull had wide shoulders, his horns pointed up, I placed my head between the horns. People gave us looks, we ignored them and continued. 

A lady was screaming, a drunk soldier was holding her. 

"Sexual harassment!" I screamed. I made a ball of snow appear in my hand and I threw at the soldier's face, he looked at me. His face only showing rage, I looked at the poor human girl, she looked terrified. I jumped off Bull's shoulder and headed to the soldier, Blackwall and Bull was quiet as I began scolding the soldier: "How dare you, a soldier, do this to a poor girl?! She is only a citizen!"

"And who are you to interfere me?" he shouted at me.

"I am Liva! But that is not important, the important thing is what you did to that girl!" I pointed at the poor girl, she looked small as she stood there. "Get out of here, and if I ever see you again, I will kill you!" Flames rose from me, I was glowing ball there. The soldier ran away, I calmed down and looked back to the lady who was about to cry.

"T-thank you," she whispered. I looked at Bull and Blackwall who was ready to head to Cullen and report what had happened.

"Are you fine?" she nodded and gave me a very weak smile. "Come lets go and find something to drink, tea?" she nodded. "What is your name?" she nodded. "Um, I asked what your name is."

"Ah sorry," she jumped a bit in surprise. "My name is Ellen. Thank you for saving me, lady Liva."

"It was nothing," I smiled. "Now would you like lemon or green tea? You seem like a lemon tea person."

 

She gulped in the lemon tea, I always added sugar to mine. Ellen was a human, age eighteen, and the a bit smaller than me. She had a sharp nose, her skin was kissed by the sun and her lips dark, she had dark brown hair. She was pretty girl, any man would yearn for her love. She was shivering a bit, I gave her my most fluffy blanket. She smiled as she wrapped it around her shoulders, she relaxed a bit more and seemed more confident. Bull and Blackwall still not back, I had sendt a word to Solas for help, but he still was not here.

"Ellen is there anything I can do for you?" I said to her with my soft voice. 

"You have done more than enough my lady," she whispered. I found some biscuits with chocolate bites in them, I placed them in front of her. She looked at them for a while then finally took one, she didn't shake anymore and was pleased to have something else to think about. I only got to eat four before Ellen had eaten all of them, I sendt her a weak smile. "Sorry, but they tasted so good. I have never tasted chocolate before."

Solas walked in, Ellen was back at her defence mode. I sendt Solas a smile, then I looked at the poor Ellen who was really trying to run away.

"You needed me for something?" he looked at me who was studying Ellen. I walked over to Ellen and took her left hand, I stroked it gently and whispered into her ear:

"You are safe, I will be right here. Will you let Solas have a look at you, he is a better healer than me," she nodded. Her defence wall was still on, but she was willing to cooperate. "Solas I will explain what happened later, but for now could you check if Ellen is sick."

"Anything for you vhenan," he smiled and walked slowly over to us. Every movement was watched by Ellen carefully, Solas hands slowly reached her hands. Ellen's eyes widened a bit as soon as she felt the flow magic that I predicted it was she calmed down. Solas soon looked at me and did let go of her hands. "She is fine, a day's rest will heal her."

I found the juice that I always had for Solas, I found a glass and poured some in. Solas swallowed everything in at once, Ellen looked very calm now. "Ellen you could stay here tonight, only if you want to of course."

"I would love," she gave me a small smile, "my lady."


	21. Missing home, the small things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liva remembers small things, like breakfast in the morning, her ipod, the things she missed in her daily life before the war broke out.

Ellen didn't bother me much, we had moved a madrass in to the room. She reminded me of how I looked like in my early years on earth, I was a bit more rounder, but not fat. Her skin was a bit darker than what mine was, and I had green eyes, not brown. I made it impossible for Ellen to enter the Fade that night, demons would be attracted of her feelings. The tea I had given her had made her sleep heavy, I was still awake even after midnight. In my lap I had a book about the Chantry, nothing new stood in there. 

The days was getting hotter, spring was closing up. I brushed my long her back, it was getting to long, already reaching my ass. I gave a loud sigh, I would have to ask someone to cut it. The last time Isabela had cut it for me, she had always said I suited long hair, but I would protest by saying that my fighting was slower. I could still feel her nose and mouth pressed against my neck, the breath brushing against my skin. I closed my eyes and leaned back, I missed her. I wanted her, I closed the book and gave a loud sigh. The cabin was empty, but Compassion was in me.

_She will come back for you._

_I know, but my desire to see her is growing, she is my gal after all. Her breath against my skin, the warmth of her hands around mine cold ones, her melodic voice whispering into my ear. Telling me what I needed, what I wanted, she is what I want. I need her, but she is not here._

_Remember you have your friends here, and they always return. Isabela is just one of many lovers, she will not be the last one, both I and you know that._

_She is the one I desire most, I want her, she is the one thing that is keeping me going. She is Isabela, the one I truly love, the one I have ever loved so much._

_Falon, she wants to come, but she is afraid._

_Of what? I have seen all of her, there is nothing to be afraid of._

_She is afraid she is getting too old for you, that you want someone else. Her aura is trying to pull away from you, but she wants you. She feels the same, she wants the same, but she is different._

I became quiet, Isabela, my Isabela, was afraid of me not loving her because she belives she is getting old. I gave a small smile, I placed the book on the floor and reached out for the sleep. To sleep.

 

I felt it, Fenris had it in him. It was small, much smaller than what Solas once had. He looked up at me, worry was in his eyes. I understood, a tight smile was pressed out from me. Fenris was gaining magic, Varric noticed that something was wrong.

"How long?" I whispered, I clasped my hands together. He looked at Varric then returning his gaze on me, a loud sigh came from him.

"Since the Breach came," he said. Varric looked curios and worried for his friend, he stopped eating. "It is growing, I am getting more connected to the Fade. Dreams, they becomes more and more real. I still have met no demons, the lyrium markings only making the mana growing more. I dont know what to do, tell me my friend, what do I do?"

My brows pressed against each other, my lips became line. Varric was trying to understand what was going on, then he understood and his eyes widened. I looked into Fenris's eyes:

"Have fun, dont be afraid. Control you emotions, ask Solas the rest."

"The bald elf asks too much, about stuff he doesn't have anything to do with," he complained. Solas was a great teacher, he had been mine teacher when I first got my magic. I learned more from him than my Keeper, I remember once that the Circle had come to check on me. They wanted me to join them, but we escaped them. After that I avoided the Circle as much as I could, stay on the safe side.

"Sorry, but Solas knows much more than me. He will be a great teacher, and if you get annoyed begin to stroke his ears," I said.  

"If I end up being weird and all, I will blame you," he sighed. I smiled at that and handed him my dagger, he became surprised. "This much mana..."

"Yup, that is all mine. I have been storing mana in there for years, you see Fenris: I have a problem with my mana. I create more mana than my mana pool can handle, so I store what I cant handle in here," I took the dagger back. "Fenris you always have a choice when it comes to magic, everything can be solved."

"I see," he smiled. Thousands of people had died in this world because they were different than others, gifted in a special way. I shook my head and drank my cold water, I leaned back and took out my pocket watch, Fenris had always asked what it was, I would answer that it was one of my secrets. One thing I missed from Earth was music, the booming in my ear and my blood pumping. The smell of fuel burning, the way you hair flew in all ways when you drived and the smiles on everyone's faces as we saw the blue sea. The taste of Indian food, the festivals in Rio, the dancing in every party. Everything before the war, I closed my eyes and bit my lip.

Oh hell I missed home...  

 

Wine here was sweet, like candy, it was not my type. Since everyone was drinking I had to too, I grimaced after one sip. I placed the glass down, Anna was with Solas and Fenris as they were practising. Leliana and Jose had invited me to drink, soon Nari had arrived and accompanied us. Cullen, Varric, Blackwall And Bull came too, with ale too. I handed Leliana the wine and found my bottle of rum in all of the ale, I swallowed all of it all in. 

"What about the wine?" Leliana asked.

"The wine is too sweet, I like my sweet rum, the taste of freedom," I smirked. "May your ANCHOR be tight, your CORK be loose, your RUM be spiced, and your COMPASS be true," I smiled. 

"Very poetic," Varric pointed out. "Let me guess, it is one about Isabela?"

"Yes my one and only Isabela, the one I hunger for," I hummed. Everyone gave me looks, like they didn't truly belive me. "I still can see her naked and he..." Cullen forced his hand on my mouth:

"One more word and I will ask my soldiers to hunt you down," he whispered. I laughed and began drinking again, Solas stood in the door way. He walked over to me and sited himself:

"Do I have a chance?"

"Solas, I can say one thing: maybe."


	22. Before we head to Redcliffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra asks about stuff she shouldn't, Compassion gets her own body, and Liva cuts her hair, maybe.

Me, Dorian, Varric and Fenris was having breakfats when Cassandra decides to find more about Hawke. She had that look in her eyes that told us that she was trying to find out about Hawke's where abouts, I took a bit from my apple as Cassandra came and sited herself next to me. I wanted to run away right there and then, I got the same vibes from Varric too. Fenris as always was calm, Dorian had no idea what was going on.

"Good morning, Seeker," Varric pressed out a smile. I looked down at my apple, ignoring Cassandra's gaze that went on all of us, it was like being watched by a wolf. 

"I was just wondering what happened to the siblings, the Hawke siblings," she asked about the wrong thing. I pressed my eyes together and tried to not remember their painful deaths, Fenris looked at me. "Did I say something wrong?"

"They are dead Cassandra, that is all you get," Varric said and began eating again.

"I am sorry, I had no idea," her eyes became wide. I opened my eyes and took another bite, everything was just sad now. Everyone at the table was quiet, then Cassandra stood up: "I am sorry that I disturbed you." 

 

_Compassion I may have an idea what to do, about you having a body._

_What?_

_I could create a new body to you, it will not be a big one, but it will be your own. One you control, one that is only yours, but there will be a prise._

_What price?_

_The body I will create will be attracted to Anna, and Anna to yours. It is a force of nature, I cant stop it._

_I can handle it, I am sure. I want to be more. If I am more, I will feel more._

_Compassion you will have to rest, store as much energy you can, you will need it._

I sighed and closed my hands, my dagger was close by, humming, sending pulses of mana. I soon began to gather the atoms, slowly placing them together, creating what I wanted. Bits by bits began to take form, the skin, the flesh, the blood, small things were taking form. Time went by, hours, mana was being sucked and collected. My body getting tired, but remembering to keep on going. Anna breath filling the room, the snow hitting the cabin. The sound of people from outside, the pulse of every mage nearby using magic. Mine combining itself with theirs, a song.

I opened my eyes and looked at the boy fairy, a male. A bit bigger than Anna, but a fairy. I reached out for Compassion and guided her to the body, soon she was a him. I could feel emotions wake in him, both good and bad, no longer just Compassion. The body and the soul binding together, doing something right yet wrong. I felt how he was afraid yet ready to meet it, something life changing.

I had planed this for months, knew what would happen if something went wrong. I could die and crush Compassion's soul, the spirit was no longer a spirit, but a soul. I found a lyrium bottle from my bag and took one small swallow, enough to keep me going. Knowing that last time I was just really lucky, my breathing become heavy. Then a small click happened, I watched the fairy open his eyes for the first time.   

Blond hair, green eyes, a strong body and blue wings with green crashing in. Thin lips, a small nose and a tattoo on his arm of a dragon wrapping around his arm. He stumbled up, he was thin, I gave him two drops of mana. He gave me a weak smile, he bowed down for me.

"My lady," he greeted. "Thank you for this gift."

"I am your friend and this was what you and many others deserves, to feel and express." He looked up at me and stood up with a straight back, he wore a Japanese looking thing. A bathrobe, a white one with blue flowers covering it, arms folded up and showing the tattoo. It was a bit big for him, and showing his chest. He was a handsome lad. "Now you better get some sleep, you need it."

"Of course," he flew over to Anna. Anna opened her eyes a bit, her arms wrapped around him. The hugged each other as they slept, I smiled at them. Stretching and staring at them as they were sleeping, there was just one problem with them:

"You sleep too much."

 

"Solas have you figured out a theory why Fenris (of all people) has magic now?" 

"I think it is because the Breach triggered the lyrium markings, granting him magic," he smart assed. He pointed at a book, I handed it to him and gave him a small smile:

"You have asked questions about his slave marks or what?" he nodded. I sighed and shook my head : "Solas, he prefers that you dont. If someone asked you about your past: you wouldn't like it. It is the same with Fenris, both of you have gone through bad stuff and now want to do good."

"I must say he is skilled when it comes to fire," he pointed out and nodded. "Thanks for the advice, I will remember that."

I looked at my hair, then at Solas:

"Solas, could you help me cut my hair?"

"But it suits you so well," he took some of my hair and began playing with it. "This makes you look perfect."

"Just as Isabela," I mumbled and looked down at my feet.  "Fine, I will not cut my hair, but only if you will keep a secret for me."

"I would never share something between you and me with anyone else," he smiled. 

"I might know how to give spirits new bodies." His eyes widened and he began thinking. 

"May you tell me how?" I shook my head, I could not tell Solas, yet. 

"I see," he stopped smiling, but not stopping to play with my hair. I just stood there, letting him play with my ridicules long hair. "Could you show me, the fairies?"

"I dont think I should, they are weak and fragile. I think I should create a home for them, a place where they are safe and have enough mana," I smiled. I had found a ruin once, in the Dales, the place I had made Anna. Protected by the trees, nearly impossible to find, I was lucky to have seen it. That can wait till we finally came to Skyhold, before Skyhold I should talk with Cullen and Leliana. To create a escape route if something goes wrong, I want to save as many lives as possible.

"That would be wise," he leaned to my cheek and placed a soft kiss there. I closed my eyes, such a smooth man... 


	23. Time traveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Who was so wrong when it was about time traveling, it is not fun:  
> you just feel like shit after what you see and hear.

We all felt terrible, like we had been running around the frozen lake hundred times before finally being killed by a demon and was forced to live again. The cold water had soaked me, I drew a rune on my clothes and soon I was dry and refreshed. Two soldiers, something red was flowing out of them. Dorian shot fire at them, Nari sliced their throats while I was healing their wounds. I had five lyrium bottles, Dorian five too. Total we had twelve potions, enough for all of us. The cell door was open, as soon as we walked out we were met by red lyrium. 

"So much, what happened?" Nari gasped. Dorian looked at me, then at Nari.

"Looks like we have travelled forward in time, this is what happens if we dont close the Breach."

"It has to be more than just the Breach," Nari looked at Dorian.

"Nari, I think we should worry about that later. First lets see what we can find here, then we can discuss what and who did this. Does that sound good for you?"

"Of course, you are right. Lets move on, we will first find help, then travel back to our time," she stated. We soon began moving again, we met some soldiers here and there. Nothing we couldn't handle, we fought our self through the soldiers. We met three mages, five tanks and four archers. Then we came to the prison caves, all of our friends effected by the red lyrium. When we found Solas I was terrified, he knew that I had seen the future, but he took me in with a welcoming smile. Nari had dragged everyone with us, she said she would probably need them if something went wrong. Our friends had been tortured, seen hell. "Who did this to you?"

"The Elder One," Cassandra said bitterly. Everyone was quiet, then Nari sighed and said something that changed the mood forever:

"You stayed strong till now, dont change that now. Use the rage you have for this Elder One, help us return home and change this. Yes this happened, but we can still stop this if you help us return home." Everyone nodded and pushed themselves from the ruin they were. We found their weapons in a room close by, I handed every single one of them a potion. They all swallowed it in, they looked healthier and ready to fight. 

Then we came to our first rift, everyone was fired up to fight. Cassandra screamed as she ran into the fight, Varric was a bit gloomy but he was slaying those demons down as nothing. Bull used his massive body strength, Blackwall was all soldier in shinning armour. We found a potion set and loaded ourself, we found poor Leliana. She looked very old and angry, but she was still Leiana, cold and sly.

I was thinking about what happend with Isabela in this timeline, what if she was dead. What most she have seen, I clenched my fists. My head began thinking about every thing bad that could have happened with her, Vivienne noticed this and walked over to me. She took my shoulder and gave me a weak smile:

"Make sure you wont let this happen, you can save her from this." I nodded and pulled myself back up, I followed Nari. Me, Dorian and Nari would have nightmares about this place forever, screaming probably. Soon we entered the place we would defeat Alexius, sweet revenge. I smirked when we finally killed him, take that Alexius! Poor Felix was doomed to die by Leliana's hands, but Felix from our time still had a chance to live. If he became a Warden, he would gain a bit more time and would not suffer anymore. 

The gang left us as soon as Dorian began his casting, Nari sat down and pressed her knees against her face. Trying to ignore the shouting and fighting outside, at least she wasn't crying. I looked at Dorian who was trying all he could, I walked over to him and sendt him my mana. He sendt me a weak smile and returned to the spell casting. Me who was an expert at time and space magic helped him where I could, Nari watched us as we worked through the spell. 

Then Leliana came in, we stood ready to return back to our time. Nari tried to walk over to Leliana, but Dorian pulled her back:

"If you go now we all die!" Then we saw Leliana die, the light come and us being pulled back to our time.

 

 After the talk with the king and his bitchy queen talk I stopped Fiona:

"Fiona they are not your mages, they are their own. You have no right to make them do what you want," I said to her. She became red and looked at Nari:

"They decided to come with me, and if they want to run away then they are welcome. But those who want to stay will need protection, that may be hundreds. Where will they stay?"

"They could join us, but they will not stay there for free," Fiona smiled at Nari's sentence. 

"Of course," she sendt me a glare. I walked over to Felix: 

"Felix I may know a way to save you," he looked up at me with big eyes. 

"Tell me."

"Become a Warden, but it may kill you. You will have more time to live and may even get a family, get a life. A short life, yes, but one that you live happy in," I smiled. He nodded and walked over to Dorian, I looked at them as they spoke. Dorian hugged him and smiled at me. 

 

I screamed, panting for air. Nari had done the same at least twice that night too, Cassandra looked at me with big eyes. I closed my eyes and said to myself that I was home and safe, that Isabela was still alive.

"Fear is powerful,

but in the right hands

it becomes more.

It becomes strength,

you keep going,

in hope of never seeing it again," I whispered and laid back again. 

 

Me, Dorian and Nari was never asked about what we had seen, they understood it was bad. Solas always was close to me and Varric told me jokes, Bull had promised me that he would buy me ten bottles of rum we came back to Haven. Me and Nari didn't talk much, Dorian on the other hand tried to act normal. I had sendt a letter to Isabela:

_Dear Isabela,_

_I miss you. I have seen death before, but never seen you die. It was terrible, I felt like the world had ended. Me and the Herald had seen the world if we dont save it. Isabela please say that you will soon return, I think I am not able to keep on going, I need you to give me strength. Your warmth and kindness,_

_Isabella I need you._

_Million kisses,_

_Liva._


	24. Before Thedas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Elizabeth became a guru, the third world war.

Everyone knew about the war, everyone had family who had died. Friends or lovers too. Me on the other hand didn't have to worry about that sort, all of my family had died when I was twenty, dad was the last one to die. All had died by nature, or some kind of disease, I wont get too deep into it. I survived because I was good at running away, and thinking about stuff no other people would do. I knew that no one would go to some of the islands in the pacific ocean, so I was lucky to escape before it was too late.

 

"2020, the year when the war came to U.S.A. 98% of the population died, maybe more. The war went for six years, six long bloody years. The war left marks across the world, just as in second world war. People would remember, never forget." I wrote down in the book, the radio played music in the background. The taste of mealworms was still on mouth, they were delicious, it is amazing we thought that insects was gross! I leaned back and looked at the roof, giving out a loud sigh. The sound of nature was strong, stronger than ever. I stood up and walked out of my house, yes I had made a house. It was a task that took me one whole month, the house was filled up with stuff from the boat.

The night sky was stunning, my loose clothes were flying every direction. The sound of the waves and the calming sound of the wind. The island was a paradise, my very own. The palm trees making shadows at the day and the tasty insects hiding under the rocks, the fish in the sea. It felt like being in the Sims game where you are stranded on a island, but I was here because I wanted to. There was no one else here on the island, I had my bad days and good ones. Today was a good one, I looked at the boat that was stranded. I climbed up on it, the rocks around it made it impossible for it to move.

The boat that I had used to get here, I was such a selfish person the day had found the boat. I never told anyone else about my great escape, I came here all alone. I knew that there was other survivors, but I didn't dare to look. Just seemed wrong to look for someone that probably deserves to die alone, I am one of those too. I walked into the boat and found the first aid kit, I walked back to my house. The house was actually well made, had a roof, pretty walls. A door that worked hust fine, as I looked at my masterpiece I wrote in my dairy. If someone found my dead body they should also get to know about the war, why the world had become a hell.

I had a picture of me and my family, I had no sisters or brothers. It was just me, mom and dad against the world. Mom had always wanted me to get married and have happy life, just a simple life. Well, sorry mom, but a war came and destroyed my plans. I found my toothbrush and began brushing my nice, pretty teeth. I had brought a lot of stuff with me, everything I needed. 

 

The whisky tasted good, just perfect. I had a whole store, you wonder how I got all the stuff? The boat had much of the stuff from the beginning, like it had clothes and medicine. It was like someone had been planning to escape, but I had taken it before they could get anywhere. The only thing they didn't have was something for my periodes, I had to use leaves and such to wash that away. There was many times there was nothing to do, all I could do was just sit down and stare at the sky.

My brown hair was slowly turning white, but there was no one to flirt with so I didn't care. I had made a small terrace, the radio somehow always got music in. All kind of songs was being played on that old thing, shoes wasn't needed. The sand was always white, the flowers was one of the many things lightning the days up. I used to be fat before, but after all the days on the island I was thin. Like any lad stupid enough would fall in love with me, I looked into the pond. Wrinkles was hiding in the corners, just waiting to slowly show that I was getting old.

Getting old was good, that way I knew that I had survived the war. I looked at my fifth dairy, I had not written anything about me. Not even about my family, it was actually not a dairy. It was more like a history book, one about the world I knew.

The days were lonely, so I ended up talking with myself. I know, she is crazy, yes, yes I am crazy. Elizabeth, the one that ran away and survived, doesn't that sound awesome. When they will find my body they will write songs and stories about me, the one thing I wondered about if they were going to be about me being good or evil. I hope good, good is best. 

Radio used battery, one thing that I had enough of, I had too much stuff. I never really turned the radio off, like a battery could last for two months. The air was way cleaner now, after twenty-five years of none pollution creating. I leaned back and was met by pillows, I dragged a blanket to me with my foot. Being lazy I ended my day there, entering my long lasting nightmares of people dying. 

 

Smiling was something I often didn't do anymore, there was no one to show that I was happy. Crying never did happen anymore, normally you cry because you want to tell others that you are sad. Well I was on a lonely island all alone, so I had no one to express my feelings to. I would smile when I had done something great, but for everything else I would only show a poker face. 

Pain was an exception, I would scream, the normal. Scare away the pray and walk home gloomy. So pain was a feeling, for me at least.

 

 I was tired, old and stupidly drunk. My body just wanted to end and finally rot and become shit, but first one thing. I walked to my books, slowly. I took the ten books that I had kept close to me, I walked to a closet and placed them there. Then I walked to my bed and closed my eyes. And died.


	25. Before we close the gate to hell...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liva decides to blackmail Solas and order him to tell them where Skyhold is, lets say that he becomes more attracted to Liva. Wrong move, *sigh.

I walked up to Solas and stood in front of him with a straight face, I never thought that I would have to blackmail my friend!

"Solas, you have to tell the others where Skyhold is," he looked at me, he still was wearing his mask.

"What will you do if I dont?" What I will do? I will do shit:

"Tell them that you are Fen'Harel," he leaned more at his left foot now. He crossed his arms and a playful smile came:

"How will you prove it?" 

"Solas, you know that I have seen the future. You see those people," I pointed a crowd of people. "They will all die, after Nari closes the Breach: people will celebrate and have fun. Guess who appears out of thin air? Corypheus, with your orb. Just some few people survive, all of us survive, but not them. Solas, save them, tell Cullen and Leliana where it is."

"I understand, but before I head to the Chantry I have to ask you something: what would you have blackmailed me with?"

"I could tell Leliana to trace your origin down, when she would not find anything she would naturally lock you down in the cells."

"You really do entertain me," he hummed and turned around and headed to the fucking Chantry. I watched him as he left me there in the snowy weather, I took out my black umbrella and folded it out, people sendt me looks. I had made it yesterday, I really am good at wasting time. I took out the metal object and looked at as it ticked, my cabin was close to Solas's. I sighed and saw Ellen, she was wearing thin clothes and were shaking. I ran over to her.

"Woman, do you not have anything else to wear?" I took off my cape and wrapped it around her shoulders. She gave me a weak smile, the rune was taking effect on her, she already stopped shaking. "Come, lets get something for you to wear."

 

Nar, as I called her now, we were best friends after all. She smiled and waved me to sit beside her, her daggers on both hips and the cheese in the mouth. Dorian and Bull were flirting with each other, everyone knew that they were together, it was like they were meant to be! I smiled at them, I took the apple at Nar's plate, she didn't seem to care.

"Solas told us about this fortress, empty and no one has been there for ages. It may need some repairs, but it do better than this village. Leliana and Josie thought that we could move there after we close the Breach. We all just want to get finished with all this shit," she informed me. I nodded and licked my lips for the apple rests, Nar looked happy for being close to Solas. "So, you and Solas, or is it you and Isabela?"

"Isabela and me of course," she didn't belive me. "Look, Solas is like my brother, family." 

She narrowed her eyes at me, sighed and gave up. She leaned back: "Fine, but I will not lose."

"My, my, the Herald seems feisty today," I joked. She blushed and took another bite of cheese. 

 

"Fenris, I will do something stupid now," I took out my dagger. I was having lessons with him today, Fenris still hadn't learned how to heal wounds. The way I had learned was this way: I cut the palm of ly left hand. Giving out a hiss and showing him my hand. "Fenris, heal it."

"Are you crazy," he mumbled and took my hand. He sendt me a glare and looked down at the wound, blood was flowing out. I looked at Fenris face, he looked down at my wound, mumbling something. Swearing maybe, but something else caught my attention, his lyrium marks lighted up. A white light washed over my palm, leaving a light scar. He looked up at me, he was angry: "Dont you ever do that again."

"Sorry, but it was the only way for you to practise," I smiled and pulled my hand slowly out of his grip.

"Are all women as crazy as you?" he smiled.

"Fenris, dear I am one of a kind!" I laughed.

 

"My lady you have to wake up," Jack was trying to wake me up.

"Tell them I cant," I mumbled and grabbed pillow and pressed y face against it.

"But, they say you have to," Anna whispered to me.

"Ugh, who?" I slowly opened my eyes.

"The Seeker, my lady," Jack said. I looked at the two fairies, I brushed my hair back. I pulled my shirt of and stood there naked, and found my armour. Mumbling how I would kill Cassandra, I gave the fairies the mana they needed.

"Stop calling me lady, I am you gal," I poked Jack shoulder. He laughed and shook his head and flew up to my shoulder, with Anna right behind him. I grabbed my hood and pulled it up, I left the staff, I never really used  it. The white silk softly brushed against the skin, the pants clinging to my legs and my shirt pushed into them. The blue hood covering my face, letting a shadow fall on me.

Cassandra sendt me a snort: "I love how you try to look important!"

"Cassandra, I am Liva, the main character of this story," I smiled and pulled the hood back. The Chantry was empty, soon we were going to leave this place and let Corypheus meet nothing. "So what can I help you with?"

"The Herald wants you to lead the mages while she closes the Breach, do you accept the offer?"

"I would be fool if I say no," I smiled and took her hand. "It would be a pleasure to and a honour," she smiled at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just five days of school and summer here I come! I may not upload as many chapters as I do now in the holidays, but I promise to give you something. And guess who is going to have birthday soon? Me! 15th, July, so anyone who is great at drawing shit: it would be awesome to get some fan art of this fanfiction.  
> If there some kind of typo that is wrong please tell me!


	26. Open the gates! THE QUEEN IS DANCING HER WAY IN!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Liva and the gang closes the Breach and heads to Skyhold, guess who arrives? I wont tell you, they are after all one of my favourites .

"Solas, are you ready my dear?" I smiled at him, my thong still had the taste of apples on it. He nodded and walked to the other side, the mages had formed a circle around the Breach. I glanced at Cullen, he wasn't happy that we had chosen the mages, he didn't understand. The mages had gone though enough, torture and abuse, so much hurt. I looked up at the big, green, hellish hole in the sky. It was pretty, in its own way, like auroras. "Are you ready Nari?!"

"Lets just get done with this," she smiled.

"You heard her mages, aid the Herald! Power her! Show what you can do!" I shouted at them in a cheerful way, grinning at them.  They sendt me a look, soon the place was filled at mana rushing into the anchor. I could hear Nari gasp, she pointed her hand at the breach, like she was reaching for something there. Then a green line came between them, I sendt my mana at Nari. Our mana had to combine together, hundreds of types mana, some ready to burn everything, some cold, some healing and creating life and the last one acting like electricity. Then mine and Solas's crafting time and space, I looked at Solas who was looking at me. His magic combined with mine, it was a magical feeling. 

I turned my eyes back to Nari, her eyes wide open, everyone was meters away from her. Slowly she rose from the ground, four meters up in the sky she closed the Breach. She had no idea that Corypheus would create another, but for now it was good. The Viel came back again, strong, like super thick. The mages pulled back and cheered for finally seeing the Breach closed. I ran over to Nari who was slowly falling back. 

She stood there, looking at the anchor. She brushed her fingers over it, mumbling something. 

"Nar, are ya fine?!" Sera shouted at her. She nodded and waved back at her with her right hand, proudness was written all over her face. I stopped a meter from her, she looked at me. She had tears in her eyes, she smiled at me, pulling me into a hug. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" I was confused.

"For being my friend," her grip around me was strong. "They were wrong, you are so much more than just a betrayer. You are a friend, a supporter, a pioner."

"Girl, nothing can describe me!" I faced her and grinned. 

 

Merrill, Anders and Isabela stood in front of me, Isabela. I ran into her arms and pulled her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around my hips, her mouth crashing into mine. Her soft, perfect lips over mine. My hands were in her hair, she was some few centimeters higher than me, but she was perfect. I pulled back and jumped at Merrill who was blushing, I grabbed Anders arm and pulled him to the hug too. 

"I have missed you guys you sooo muuuch," I nearly cried. I could feel Anders shake, laughing:

"I have missed you too, Liv," he hugged me back. 

"Hey, do I only get a kiss?" Isabela joked, I sighed and laughed. "How have you been, honey?"

"Good, bad, good, bad, change from day to day," I smiled and released them. I looked at Solas, he was keeping his mask on. The people of Haven was ready to move to Skyhold, I looked at my old friends, they looked ready for the travel. "I suspect that you will come with us? To Skyhold."

"We cant just sit and watch you save the world," Merrill smiled. 

"What about your duties?"

"They can wait for now, this is way more important. And leading a Dalish clan is not so fun," she joked. They all had changed, they all wore clothes that looked like they were made for them. Anders with his normal hair (just a bit longer) cut and a purple cape, everything else was black. Merrill had grown her hair a bit, but not much. SHe was wearing green, with some pink some places, the clothes was loose. She wore foot wrappings just as Solas, her pants wer stuck in them. Isabela was wearing her captain hat, some blue feathers coming and a blue bandana holding it all together. She wore a white shirt, it had a blue design on the arms, they were a bit loose. Covering much of her skin, on her breast you could see a tattoo, a rose, black.

"Where is Fenris? I have been waiting for ages to see him tortured like this," Anders smirked.

 

"There is one thing I have always hated," I mumbled.

"What?" Isabela smiled, I held her hand.

"Climbing fucking mountains, and I really, really hate it when it is snow," I said and kicked a pile of snow. Isabela laughed at that and gave me a grin:

"You are just so adorable when you are angry," she leaned and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. I couldn't help but smile a bit, I stroke my thumb at her palm. In the horizon I could see the fortress, Skyhold. "Do you see it?"

"Yup, and I cant wait to bed you there. I am going to make the most delicious meal ever for you!" 


	27. Skyhold, super grand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liva and them finally arrives at Skyhold, creates the coolest place ever, drinks and becomes full!

Skyhold, it was totally destroyed, but it was better than nothing. Walls still up, but the roof- the roof was just gone. Jose and I stared at the sky, giving out loud sighs and glancing at Solas. He had led us to a ruin, I shook my head brought myself to think about happy things. The place was big, it looked great and it would only cost us some thousand gold. 

"Solas, I am going to say something now: this place is a ruin. The place has no roof and it looks destroyed," he smiled at that.

"It is still better than Haven," oh dont you dear. I gave him a glare and walked over to my old friends. 

 

I threw everything out and took in the new stuff, a bed and my stuff. Isabela was going to stay with me! I jumped at my bed and rolled at it back and forth, acting like a teen ager. I felt my heart race, like ba-dum! I smiled for myself and a pulse of magic came out of me, the place was lighted up now. I pressed my face against the pillow, I felt Isabela was near. The door was swung up, she jumped on top of me. I faced her. She was so pretty!

I gave her a small kiss on her lips, she smiled, it was evening.

"Lets make this ugly place pretty, just as you," she smiled. 

"Isabela, dear, let me sleep, I need my sleep," I yawned. I was damn tired, I closed my eyes. I felt Isabela's arms around me, she was damn hot. I snuggled my face into her shoulder, she wrapped her leg between mine. I touched her aura with mine, her was so wild and crazy, yet full of kindness. She kissed my forehead and whispered something I didn't understand, I opened my eyes and stared into her brown eyes. She was smiling, I wanted this moment to last forever. I gave her s quick kiss on the lips and entered the Fade, just to find her in my dreams.

 

"Wake up!" Varric shouted, I groaned and rubbed my face against Isabela's shoulder. She laughed and whispered:

"Wake up, I think we have guests," she smirked. I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around me, just wearing my underwear. Isabela really was just trouble, I smirked at what had happened. I slowly walked to the door and opened it, Varric and the rest stood there. Merrill blushed at my appearance, Anders looked another way, Varrric didn't seem to care, the same goes for Fenris.

Varric had basket of bottles in his arms, rum! I smiled, welcoming them in and changing into a loose dress. Merrill looked around and began talking with Anders, I pulled some chairs, it was actually pillows with a round form. The place was decorated in a very colourful way, Isabela. I gave her a weak smiled, the bed was hidden behind a curtain. My old friends seated themselves, Fenris already drinking. I took a bottle and began gulping in, Isabela had already drinken two. The smell of alcohol filled the room, Anna and Jack was with Vivienne creating clothing design.

"So you and Isabela is official?" Varric looked curios.

"I guess," I shrugged. Isabela and Merrill was chatting, Anders and Fenris already arguing. "Then, how are you and Bianca?"

"How...?" he had never told me, but I knew.

"Lets say that I have an eye for those sort of things," I smiled. He smiled at that, taking a long sip from his bottle.

"It is quiet," he whispered. I clapped his shoulder gave him a comforting smile, I looked at the crossbow. 

"Stand ready, soon my friend you will see her," I walked over to Anders and Fenris. Justice was about to come out, I sendt a pulse of magic to calm him down:

_Stay calm, nothing good will come if you come out now. This is just a gathering, friends hanging out together._

_Fine._

Anders sendt me a smile, Fenris became calm and gulped more of the rum down. Marrill was drunk, oh good old times have you returned? 

 

 I yawned and rose up from the bed, the place was a disaster, thanks Varric. Fenris and Varric was snoring, Merrill and Anders were sleeping with open arms and legs. Isabela was sleeping on the bed, I smiled and walked out of the room quietly. Not waking anyone up. The smell of rum was all over me, I hadn't entered the Fade at all. I grabbed a set of clothes and headed to the baths, I met Dorian and Solas on the way. Both could tell that I had a hang over, but I just walked past them. 

The women's bath place was always crowded, both children and ladies were there. I dropped my clothes on the floor and headed to the bath, the smell of roses was filling the air. I scrubbed my skin, the hot water was relaxing. People was talking and children playing the water. The bathes were warmed up by volcanoes underneath us, I wonder if they ever would get activated. 

 

Eggs and toast, with a glass of milk was a nice start of the day. Blackwall and Bull joined me for lunch, both talked a lot of bull shit. That was perfect, for me. 


	28. To Val Roux we go, yay...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liva, Dorian, Isabela, Solas and Sera is forced to go to Val Roux, together.

"We are running low on staffs and the only place we can get those without being chased out is in Val Roux," the Herald looked at me. "I am appointing you as the team leader, you, Dorian, Isabela, Solas and Sera will head there. You will travel tomorrow and be back within a week I suppose, have a nice trip!" 

"You are literally sending me on a suicide-mission!" she leaned forward, still serious. "Sera is going to freak out when she sees me, Solas or Dorian do magic. Isabela and Dorian will flirt with everyone, Solas is going to tell us all of the elvhen stories. I am going to die thanks to you."

"it cant be that bad?" she smiled. 

 

It was pure HELL. Isabela had been flirting Sera all day, making me damn jealous. Solas keeping on telling me boring storied about how great the elves were before, Dorian, lets just say that he was acting like a fashion police thingy. I had not slept for days thanks to Sera mumbling when she slept, I wanted to punch them in their pretty faces and scream. I had kept my irritation too long, I looked at the tree. It was big tree, a perfect target. I gathered all the mana I had and fired at it. Hitting and punching the tree, I looked like a mad woman.

"FUCK!" I screamed, they watched me as I had my little break down. I sighed and smiled at them, everyone was looking at me with wide eyes. 

"Are yo' fine, Liv?" Sera asked. I walked up closer to them and gave them a glare:

"I am so tired of all of you!" I looked Isabela: "You are supposed to be mine, just mine." I looked at Solas: "Solas, I dont care about what happened, the past is the past. I care more about what still is and what can be built out of it." I looked at Sera: "You will sleep with Dorian and Solas from now on, you destroy my sleep." I looked at poor Dorian: "Dorian, you can talk about fashion all you want, but you will never get Solas out of his hobo clothes."

"I am not that bad," Dorian said. I sendt him a glare, sighing and turning around:

"The next person who dares to annoy me will end up as that tree," I pointed at the destroyed tree. "Understood?" They nodded.

 

"The town of shitty people: Val Roux," I looked at the city. I looked at the scary masks, the dresses with frills. "They look like princesses."

"I couldn't agree more," Sera said in a normal way. Dorian nodded, Isabela had already walked into a store, the woman loved fashion. "I am goin' to get som' stuff done her', see ya late'."

She was gone before I could say goodbye, I smiled dryly and looked at my good men. I took Dorian's left hand and Solas's right, both looked happy at me. "Come, lets get done here and leave as fast as possible."

 

Anna and Jack had been very attached to Solas, he fed them more mana than they should have. Mana was like honey, and they were the bees. The staffs were easy to get, I had to use some of my money. The prices was getting higher and higher, ten gold for one staff! We bought twenty staffs, we looked like folls there we went with our staffs. The island was way better than Thedas, I missed the fruits. 

"What are you going to do after this, Emilia?" Dorian asked me. Yeah, what the hell am I going to do after this? I knew that I would only end up being reborn, but what will I do in this life? Thedas needed to be changed, I could save it like I had done with Earth. I looked at Solas, then at Isabela's bracelet that she had gifted to me. The two of them did not know that I would only suffer for loving them. Always end up looking back at my lovers that I would never reach again, I hate being me.

"Thedas needs to change, for the better. I want to change this world forever, leave my traces."

"What do you want to change?" Solas asked. I smirked at that:

"Solas, dear, everything. I will change everything."

 

 "Isabela, I have to get up," Isabela had wrapped her legs and arms around me. Her head in my hair, she warmth filling me. She tightened the grip around me:

"Two more minutes, how will I survive without my kitten?" I sighed and placed my hands at her leg, giving her a shock og lightning. She gasped and jumped of me, I sendt her a smirk. "Now you got me even more feisty, love."

Shit. I am not going to get out of this room or what? I looked at the room, the furniture's were thrown across the room. We were wild animals, amazing in bed.

 

I looked at Anna and Jack, was Anna blushing. I looked at Solas who had been watching over them, then at Dorian who was talking with Sera and Isabela, they get along. Something was very odd, Jack was more protective than ever. Solas was smiling every time he looked at them, very weird. I stared at them, we were sitting in the woods for lunch. The apples were bitter, I threw the one im my hand away. I licked my finger tips like a cat, Anna were quiet, Jack was sitting on my shoulder always looking at her.

"So what is going on?" he turned and looked at me:

"Nothing, my lady."

"Yeah, sure." Bullshit. "Jackson, I am your boss. I know you two better than anyone, now tell me what the hell is going on between you two?"

"Well, she, ugh, I," he looked confused. I laughed:

"Partner problems," my laugh turned into a chuckle. He blushed at that:

"Two, may soon become three," oh, a child. "It just happened, we went to go and take a bath. There she stood, and I-I..."

"I dont even want to know, but I am happy for you two. I think it is about to tell you two," I was going to leave them.

"What?" he looked worried. "My lady, I hope it is only good."

"I am afraid that it is bad for all of us, but it is the right thing to do." I took a moment. "I am going to leave you, I am giving you a home."

"You have to explain more detailed."

"I am giving you a home, I am leaving you two there. You will be safe there, raise up this child in a safe home. I have been thinking about this a while," he looked at me with big eyes:

"My lady, you cant leave us, you are our reason," he shook his head. "You are the person we care about and can call home."

"Thanks Jackson, but I want to know that you are safe."

"Fine." He looked at Anna, flying over to her and telling her. She looked at me with sad eyes, Solas also heard it. He stiffened a bit, but soon sendt me a small smile. I am the person who win, but loses everything once I leave. I will only end up being hurt, but lets live in the moment.


	29. Harry Potter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liva connects into Harry Potter's and drags him here, lets say that Harry and Liva have to explain a lot of stuff.

I love space and time magic, but can I pull something from another world here? I looked at Solas, he had borrowed me a boring book about the Fade, not remembering that I knew more than most. That he had created it, that the Viel that is keeping this world and that world is slowly going down. He is such a fool, belives that he knows everything, he only know that I lived in another world and have seen this world before and knew what would happen. He had no idea that I was guru back on Earth, that I will be reborn, that I will only be hurt by loving people. 

I shook out the thought and began thinking about dragging something from another world here, I looked at the trees outside. The garden was filled with flowers, one for every soldier, every person who died for us. It was colourful and amazing sight, all of them were finally resting. I threw the book on Solas, he sendt me a glare. I giggled and leaned back onto the bed, closed my eyes. I began filling the room in mana, then I forced the mana into on atom. I opened my eyes and looked at Harry Potter, a five year old Harry Potter.

"Oh, hello, Potter?" he looked at my ears then at my face. He was on top of me:

"Da'len you better explain who this is," I heard Solas say calmly. The scar on his forehead was there and it looked awesome, Harry looked at me with his glasses. 

"This boy is not from this world, body or soul. He is from a place I know very well, he is not from mine, but something between here and there." Harry looked even more confused, at least he was not crying or screaming. "The boy's name is Potter, Harry Potter. And he is way more famous than you Solas!"

 

I looked at Potter as he studied my ears, he was so curios. Nari looked at him then at me:

"Explain, please, this all seems confusing," Nari begged. 

"Easy, I pulled Harry out of his world to ours, and we better return him. He is kinda very important where he is from, he is the hero in his world, just as you are the Herald here. Every story needs its villain and its hero, Potter will save his world countless times," I smiled.

"And how do you know him?" Cassandra asked, Harry hadn't left my side, still shocked by this world.

"Lets say that I know how the story ends," Harry looked at me.

"Me, a hero?" he looked like a loser, but was one of the greatest mages.

"Oh, dear, there is much inside you that you know, I get jealous by what I know of you," I giggled. He looked braver, he was after all his world's saviour. 

"Will you get me home?" he looked worried and sad.

"Dear we are talking about me, I am the greatest mage this world have seen, except for you!" 

 

"Got the stuff, Sera," she showed me an eyeliner. I looked at poor Cullen, he had no idea what he was going to look like in two minutes. Harry had frozen, I sighed and smacked his ass. He jumped a bit and rubbed his butt and mumbled something. "Good to have you back Potter, now lets mess with the holy Commander."

"A moustache!" Sera grinned and began drawing a moustache curly ends. I took the eyeliner out of her hands and drew kiss marks on his cheeks, I handed Harry the eyeliner. He used a moment then finally drew something between his brows, connecting his eyebrows. I just loved it. "I mus' say that thi' 's the mos' beautiful thin' I have see'"

We nodded in agreement and walked out of Cullen's office, grinning waiting. Knowing that he would chase us with his sword through the fortress, we were just wasting time, but knowing we did have fun this way.

 

"Hungry, the food in this world tastes okay, I have tasted better," I whispered to Harry. I handed him the chocolate, he smiled and began digging in. Isabela looked at me with cat like eyes, I sendt her a blow kiss, she starved for more. Harry had glittering eyes, the poor guy was being bullied, and the bully his foster brother. "Better?"

"Much, better, thank you, Liva," he gave me his cute innocent smile. I looked at the wall, I could easily make a new portal. First lets give him a nice present, I closed my eyes and placed a rune on him, guidance in the darkness. When he needs help I will be there for him, I am after all one that helps the heros to rise. He sensed the rune and looked at me: "What was that?"

"You will understand when the time comes, it only meant as a good luck charm." I looked at the wall and forced all of my mana into one single atom again, I looked into Harry's old room, under the stairs. Harry looked at me then at the portal, Isabela just watched me with her brown eyes. "Bye, Harry."

I could see in his eyes that he wanted to stay, so much hurt in his eyes. He had no idea what hell was, I had after all been there. 

Then I pushed him into the portal and closed it, sighing and smiling at Isabela. She was already ready for fun, or sex as I knew it. The woman makes me do stuff, okay...


	30. I had to tell my people to stop praying to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world send his servant down again, to tell Liva to return to her world: just so she can make her people stop praying and start taking their own decisions. That of course happens in front of everyone else, she has a lot of shit to explain. Isabela and Solas dont know what to belive and what to not, so Liva is after all fucked up for being what they call a god.

I looked up and met the star man eyes, I jumped out of chair and ran over to him:

"What are you doing here?"

People was looking at us, it was big fancy party, people around. The Herald looked at the star guy then at me, I still had a tomato in my mouth. The star guy looked at me, dont tell me a mission!

"The world wants you to travel back to your world, tell "your people" that they have to stop and take their own decisions. They are just praying and praying, never working it out on their own. Elizabeth, "your people" need to stop believing that you are their way out," he took my hand. Then I heard their prayers, so many, what had I done? Most said: "Help me elder one, you are after all the mighty one."

"I really fucked them up or what?" I retreated my hand. I looked up at my audience: "I have to take a trip home, it have been a pleasure to help you, but my people need me."

"Who is Elizabeth?" The Herald asked, Solas looked confused too. I looked at where the star man had been talking, he was gone. I guess I have to tell them that I was a god. Thank you world, I rather be dead than this! 

"There is a lot to explain, and we better do that alone." Herald nodded:

"I call for a meeting in the war room, all of my inner circle must be there within two minutes."

 

"Explain, Liva," I sat there, and the Herald and the inner circle looked very confused. I drank from my limonade, we were soon going to get visited by Hawke, I wanted to be there. I gave a loud sigh and forced mana out and projected earth as the star man had showed me. The planet was lighted up and looked like a sun, but you could see the sea. "What is that?"

"My home, Earth. Another planet, in another world." I stood up and projected my home on the island, I could see how Sera was freaking out. I looked at Cole:

"She is old, told as stories, is a god. She want to be known as a hero, not a god, but she is a god. She will see her lovers die, and see will see world, see people change, she is Elizabeth, was, now Liva. She is crumbling, living, dying, being reborn. She hates it, but has to accept what she is. It is all because she ran away, away from the dark." He walked closer and hugged me, I patted his shoulder and slowly pushed him away:

"Thanks Cole, you damn amazing."

"You are a god?" Solas whispered. I looked between him and Isabela, nodding and looking at the shelf with my books. Taking out the first book, handing it to the Herald, she looked at it for a while then finally taking it. "How?"

"My world went into war, most of the people died. I ran away to this island, was here for over sixty years. Time went and I wrote how I wanted the world to be in these books, it was a big mistake. Now people pray to me, asking for guidance, asking for me to fix their mistakes, they still dont get it."

"Get what?" Varric asked, Cassandra looked amazed, I gave them all a weak smile:

"The world is what you make it, it can be a world of war, or world that is paradise. You have to fight, to learn, my people now comes to me. It is wrong because they wont learn this way, they offer me offerings, builds me houses. I dont need, I dont want it, they are using me as an excuse," I made the island fade away. "I have to go back, I need to save my people from me."

"How did you get here? To our world," Vivienne asked. 

"I die, and live again, I am gifted, I reborn," Cole said. "I will save the world, no worlds, I have been given the task."

"Cole, you know how to take the spotlight," I joked. I looked at the wall and created a portal:

"Let us help you," Isabela said. Her right hand on my left arm, I looked into her eyes, Solas grabbed my right arm. "You dont have to do this alone."

"I learned something on that island: I am do shit better when I am alone," I ran into the portal. I heard Solas voice, telling me to stop. "Au revoir mon amour!"

 

I looked at people, believers! The whole place reminded me of El Dorado, just that the people wore Greece clothes. I looked behind me, it was a statue of my old body. A temple for me! The city was made of gold, a woman screamed. People went down on their knees, the portal behind me was closed, I still had enough mana for five more portals! I was a damn strong mage! 

"Perdonanos!" shit, Spanish. I couldn't speak Spanish! I weak chuckle came from me:

"Um, English, please?" A old man came forth:

"Forgiveness, my lady, who are you?" I pointed at the statue:

"The one that once was named Elizabeth, the one that now is telling you to stop believing."

"What?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au revoir mon amour= bye love  
> Perdonanos= spare us


	31. I am not a god, just a awsome gal!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read my shit, you will understand.

It was truly looked like El Dorado, ever watched the movie, you have to. Even though it is a kids movie, it is a pure classic. It just had more plant life, and more people, wearing clothes in many colours. I looked at my clothes, a dress with small pearls going around starting from my knee. The dark blue fabric and the necklace made of the smallest pearls I had seen. I looked at the people that were staring at my pointy ears:

"Hello, it has been long time since I was here," I looked at the small kids that was hiding behind their parents legs. A small chuckle came from me, I looked at the river that flowed through the city. The trees that was here and there, bearing fruits that I had nearly forgotten about, mangoes. I looked at the old man that spoke English: "May I get something else to wear, this is after all not a party."

"Of course," he looked at back at the other people. "Tráeme algo de ropa.!"

Soon a teen age girl with brown hair came with a dress, colours that reminded me of a rainbow. I looked around and saw a wall where I could change behind, I ran over there and changed. Then going back to them:

"Thank you, now let me introduce myself: the name is Liva, once I was Elizabeth," I pointed at the statue of the old me. "That was me before."

"You could be a fake," he said with his strange accent. I gave him a smile:

"You cant, but I can tell you that this god of yours wont answer, she left this world long ago," I could see him get angry. "Getting angry wont get us anywhere, but believing or listening to me will bring us something else."

"It never stood that she would come back," he said. 

"And how do you it was a she?" make him doubt first.

"The photo says it!" he pointed at the photo of me and my family. My family, thank goodness that I had a family:

"That photo proves that she was just a normal human, a mortal, no god, she is dead. Face it, she is dead, gone," he became quiet. "She died long ago."

"They say she became a god after that," he protested. 

"Tell me what a god is, then priest or whatever," I dared him.

"There are no words to explain what a god is, god is god," I laughed at that. 

"There is no such thing as a god, it is only the world, a world you live in. You people change and decide what will happen to it, save it or let it slowly die," people stared at me. I looked at them: "Your gods are dead! They died like us! They were never gods! Only fools who were lucky to get known, they just had good luck. They bled and died, they never really had any powers. There are no gods, just heros and people."

"And what should believe in then?" the priest asked.

"You shall belive in tomorrow, the better tomorrow you work for. Now where can you get some food?" I asked. The priest laughed and called a boy forth and whispered something into his ear. Soon in tree bowl cutted fruit came, I took it from the boys hands. The fruit were too warm, I looked at my right hand's palm. Soon some ice came and I threw it into the bowl, without making them see. If they saw they would only begin saying I was a god, witch was the opposite of what I wanted. 

Soon some ladies began playing some instruments, it was a calm melody. In one of the lady's hand there was guitar, I wanted to play something more lively. I looked at beside the group of playing ladies, some other guitars and instruments, but my eyes were focused on the guitar. The dark came and the city were lighted up by fire and some kind of blue light orbs, these people used the energy from the nature gave willingly. This was new, exciting. Maybe I should stay for a while, what could go wrong right? The Herald looked like she had full control, she was after all the small and cute Nari.

I closed my palm and concentrated on creating something small, but would make the children happy, slowly opening my hands and letting one hundred butterflies out. Butterflies that shone in the dark, shinning blue, the small children jumped up to catch them. I soon began eating as if nothing had happened, no body had seemed to notice that the butterflies came from my direction. I placed the bowl on the ground, I had been here for two hours, better just return back to my world, it seems like I am done here. 

I turned around, I can do one more thing before I leave, I walked into the temple again, no one was there. I walked up to the alter and pushed the statue, yes a pushed a statue of me. It made a loud noise,  like hundred off stones falling on glass. I heard some women scream, should probably head back now!

 

 


	32. So, hi?

"Have you missed me?" I looked up at the night sky, I had been gone for one day, I think. I turned my gaze to Nari who was looking at me with pink cheeks and big eyes. She was such a cute baby, "you wont belive what I saw. It was like all pretty and goldy and so wonderful!"

"Can you explain what you are who you are first, this all is confusing. Cole have been trying to explain all day, but none of us understood it." Nari was wearing her armour, and daggers and all. Am I threatened? I decided to stay calm and explain, carefully my past. My amazing past:

"It all started with me being born," I heard Varric's and Isabela's laugh. I smirked, Solas sendt me a glare. "My world went into war, like 98% of the population died. I ran away, with this boat filled with a lot of stuff. Came to this paradise island, lived there for sixty years. While I was there I wrote ten books about how I wanted the world to be, filled with peace and all that. The good thing was that someone found my stuff and my dead body, they thought I was some kind of goru, a speaker of the world. Blah blah, whatever... But then it went wrong, like shity wrong, they began thinking I was some kind of god. Witch I am not, I am just some girl gifted with the ability to reborn now and then in different places and times. So now I had to travel back to my world make them stop thinking I was some kind of god and save the day, isn't that just wonderful!" 

"I have been having sex with one of the most luckiest woman in the world?" Isabela whispered. 

"Cole knows it, he felt it," I joked. "Sorry, just having my lame jokes periode. I just cant be so Solas!"

"Da'len," he sighed and rubbed his temple. 

"Sorry, just had to say it." I met Nari's eyes. "I am just Liva right now, just the biggest fool of all time, who knows a thing or two about life. Or lives!"

"Just, why haven't you told us this before?" she seriously was asking that?:

"I have a contract dear, a very messy contract. All I can tell is that I am here to help you, then die and wake up in a new body just to do the same thing again: save the day!"

"But you could trust us, tell us and yet you did not," she looked betrayed, maaan, she really did trust me. 

"Nari, you dont understand, I was on that island for sixty years, all alone: that changed me. I forgot how to smile, feel, love, you get the point. Then when I finally die, I wake up in a new body just to face life once again. This all is just a part of my life, I wake up just to face the pain and torture of life, but I have learned on thing from this life: that is I cant choose the wrong side, no matter what," I looked at Isabela. "Thank you for making me feel love once again," she smirked:

"And thank you for being a partner in the bed, kitten," I could help but blush. The woman knew how to make me excited, I looked at Solas:

"Should I tell them about what I know, not about you, but about the," I took out my pocket watch and made it turn faster. 

"It would be a great help for the inquisition for you to tell them about your knowledge," he said and looked at Nari. 

"I dont think that ma falon," I never used Elvhen unless it could really make the other person feel better. "Time is a messy thing, and I have already played with far more then I should. I can feel the world getting irritated at me for making changes to this universe, he really hates how I make him change."

"You talk like you know the Maker," Cassandra mumbled. 

"Dear, I have met him once or twice, we are quite the friends," both Leliana and Cassandra looked at me with big eyes. "I am his one and only friend, he choose me because my soul cant become evil or cruel. He says he just the servant, but he cant lie to me, it is a very complicated world my friends. It needs some kind of experience, it is too complicated," I sighed and brushed my long hair back. "I am sorry, but I cannot tell you what I know, he will not become happy, I just know it."

"And we will not force you to," Nari said, I knew Leliana would try to get to know more.

"I would prefer if this remains between us," she nodded. "Then have a pleasant evening ladies and gentlemen," I were about to walk out the door when Varric said something:

"It is morning," he pointed out.

"Sorry, I must have messed up, again," I smiled stupidly and left the room. Closing the doors behind me and giving out a big sigh of relief, they bought the shit? Well most of it was true, except the last part where I said I knew him and all, sorry Cassandra and Leliana. 

 

I looked up from the book I was reading, and down at Solas who had sensed my gaze. I waved my right hand and look down on the book again, Dorian walked over to me:

"So how are you, miss friend of the Maker," he smiled his handsome smile, like he was playing with a pray. 

"I am quite well, lord of the holy moustaches, but I prefer if you called me by my name and not by what I am," I smiled and continued to read.

"Is it because you are friend of the Maker that you can form the world around you or something else," he looked at me with eyes full of curiosity.

"It is because I understand how the world works and what it is made out of," I replied, my eyes still on the book. I was so tired being called something more than I was, "look, Dorian, I am just me. Just eighty years older than what you see and will be reborn in different worlds," he chuckled at that:

"Dear, you were a god in another world, you are friend with the Creator and yet you say you are just a normal person?" 

"Well, I am no longer a god in my original world, just a guru," he looked confused when I said guru. "A guru is just someone who shows someone the way of life, and Dorian I am just a regular mortal in every life," he gave a small sigh and left me. 

"You never told me about your time at the island," Solas came up behind me, he really wanted to know:

"The time at island was: boring, plain days. Always working, always the same scene, nothing to discover, no one to talk to. It was pure torture, Solas, you dont know how it was to slowly die alone," I didn't dare to look up at him. "When I knew my time had come I accepted it, I wanted it all to end, I was coward to run away alone. I could have brought someone with me, save someone's life, but I didn't. I didn't," I closed the book and. "I dont like to talk about my time at the island because it changed me, in a way no one should be exposed to."

"I didn't think of that," he placed a hand at my shoulder. I looked back at him and gave him a grin:

"Solas do not worry, I am alive and breathing. I will remember to visit you when this all is over, even when I die," I smiled at the wolf. "My friend, you will always be a home to return to, I promise I will be your all in the hardest times. I know your plans, but I will not try to stop you, that is someone else's role," he nodded.

"I know," a small smile was pressed out of him.   


"Mi casa su casa, it means my home is your home," he chuckled at that and smiled at me:  


"Thank you for being you," oh! Isn't Solas sweet sometimes. I knew that I would retire after this fight against Corypheus, I didn't want to fight Solas, he was my teacher and friend.   


* * *

Solas POV

  


Her eyes glittered in the light, filled with sorrow and joy. If I had asked more about her life, tried to understand more, she would have chosen me. She had gone through what I feared most, to die alone, yet she still stands and smiles with happiness. I have been such a fool, why didn't I try to know her better. She was better than anyone else in this world, gifted to live forever in her own way, she was what you can truly call a god.   


She hadn't run away, she had always known who I was. She didn't fear life, she accepted it and ran along with it. Her voice carried so much joy, even when she was about to face death she stood with a straight face and believed she could always come out alive. When I was a broken and destroyed person she saw hope and she would build it up again, she always does what I cant or cant bring myself to. She saw a certain beauty in life and to die, her way of thinking was new and wondrous. I could not bring myself but envy her, she was what no one else can be. 

But there was something about her that even scared me, she was still smiling, how can someone smile after what she had gone through?   



	33. Ugh, so I ended up coming into the Fade

"Why does the Fade feel so shitty," I whispered and slowly stood up. My staff gone and my clothes covered in this green slime, looking around: where are the others? This was not like the game, we were supposed to be together. The Fade looked just like in the game: fucked up. So this is where I meet my biggest fear, even I myself dont know that. "Well hanging around here wont bring me any further, so lets go, I cant wait to get a scared, so scared I may even wet myself!"

 

I sighed and looked at the potions, taking as many as I could. Since I am the Fade I am able to form things freely right? I am dreamer, so I may be able to, I closed my eyes and imagined my old radio. Then the music began playing, I opened one eye and looked at the old thing. My radio! I grabbed it and made it play as loud as it could, maybe the others will hear me at this rate:

"Why the fuck did Nari bring everyone," I remember how I had reacted at Cassandra and Hawke...

* * *

One and a half month ago

 

"Both of you knew where he was and yet you didn't tell me!" Cassandra yelled at me and Varric, I and Varric responded by smiling and nodding:

"Cass, knew that Hawke needed space, and hey look at the bright side now we got an amazing Inquisitor!" I backed up. 

"I agree with Apple, Herold have been able to do a lot of good shit," he pointed out. Cassandra huffed off and left us, I soon began laughing:

"She reminds me of my first mom, all bossy and sweet on the inside," looking back, mom was one of the nicest persons alive.

"Did she easily become angry too, just as an bear," he joked:

"Stay wary, you dont want to make the bear angry and chase you out of her cave," I smirked. He laughed and the door opened up and my beard faced friend stood there with opened arms: "Jack ass!"

I landed in his arms with Varric behind me, I rubbed my face against his soft beard, how can beard-hair be so soft?! He bear hugged us, I couldn't breath, but who cared! "I have missed you."

"I too have missed you Birdie," Varric whispered.

* * *

Now

 

I looked at the big pile of photos, all without me in them. So what? Where I usually used to be there was an empty space:

"You have to do better!" I shouted out cheerful. "Come on! This is supposed to be more scarier!"

"There is not much that scares you," the demon said. I chuckled:

"I am still feel, so I must have a fear, dear," he laughed, I began walking again. In front of me a pile of zombies came, "are you kidding with me! This is boring!"

"Then what scares you?" he asked, I am saying it is a he since it was a male voice. 

"I dont know, I have gone through a lot of shit. I was kinda hoping that you will show me," I shrugged and continued walking.

 

In the horizon I saw my Inquisitor, "Hello!"

"Liva! Where were you?! The others have already left, it is only me, Hawke and Allister here," I ran over to her. It means that soon one would be sacrificed to the giant demon spider, and I was hoping it would me. I could make my way back too, so it would be correct if I did it. Soon the giant spider was there, thanks Nari for being afraid of spiders. 

"Go! I am able to get back, neither of you guys are, so go!" I pushed them. "I am the only one of us that actually has a chance to defeat this spider!"

"I cant leave you here," Nari hissed, I chuckled:

"Dear, I will return somehow, but for now: go!" Hawke looked at me with fear and took Nari's hand and soon they were gone. I looked at the giant, Lets to this! 

I made a big ball of fire come, I really am doing this.

 

I looked at the dead body, then at my right should, shit. Blood streaming down from a deep cut, I hissed and looked at my last lyrium potion, drinking it and looked at the body. It wasn't moving, so I survived, did Hawke or Allister survive too? Poor them, they wouldn't be able to return, but I am not.

I pressed the bottle against my blood filled lips, I swallowed the lyrium and my own blood. I felt like shit, but I have had worse days I guess.

 

"Damn, spiders," I hissed and walked out of my room and into a the hall. I heard someone scream, "please get a healer and tell them that I need a..."

Then all blacked out.

 

"Owwy," I panted and woke up from my slumber. By the bed a sleeping Isabela and Solas further away in a chair, my two lovers. I looked around and saw that I was in my room and my radio at the small table beside the bed. A mug with water in, my throat dry and sore, I took the mug and gulped in all the water. I heard Solas move, I looked at him now, he stared at me. "Can you get me some more water, I am damn thirsty, but I would prefer if you could get some vodka."

"I get you the water, vhenan," he said and stood up. Leaving me alone with Isabela:

"Iz, sorry for worrying you."

"You owe me five nights," she mumbled, I kissed her forehead and placed the radio in my lap. Is it even working? I turned it on and closely listened, no signal, I was expecting that. Turning it off and looking at the mug Solas was holding:

"Thank you," I smiled, I looked at my bandaged chest. 

"It would be best not to talk much for the next couple of days, rest and just heal," he said and kissed my forehead and leaving the room once again. I looked at the mug, I did save two very important people today. And everyone is alive so I know I did the right thing, but I still feel like shit. 

"I cant wait till this all is over," I whispered and brushed Isabela's hair back, she gave a small purr. I smiled even wider, I really am in love with this woman! 

 

"How are you?" Marrill asked, I grinned:

"Have been worse, but to be honest: I feel like shit," Isabela's had made small kiss marks all over my body the last couple days. She didn't really care that I was hurt, but that was fine I guess, she knew I could always heal myself. I had been denied to attend to the amazing party or Empress Celene's murder, which would have been an amazing sight. "But who cares? Lets live for now! I am still young!" I smiled and stood up. "I am going to that party, no matter and I am going to look stunning!"

A loud sigh came from my left, Solas: "Vhenan, you cant, the Inquisitor have already denied you."

"But Celene has not," I smirked and gave him a grin. "Lets say that I am quite known for crashing at parties and people love it!"

"I still have to say no, on the behalf of the inquisitor and your health," Solas had his emotionless face. I grinned and wrapped my right arm around his neck:

"Solas, you can never say no to a party that would be like saying no to chocolate cake and having a cup tea with the queen of England. Just very dumb and very stupid," Merrill nodded in agreement.

"England? Tell me about it," Solas looked curios. I laughed and shook my head:

"Only if you help me to enter my way into the party," he stared at:

"I will think about it, but no promises."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not update as much as I usually do, because I am just doing stuff with my family in USA, having fun I guess...


	34. Lady of parties and fun

I looked at the purple dress, pretty! It had purple flowers at the bottom and around the high neck, the silk sleeves made it look majestic. I looked at my curled hair and red lips, so Chinese! The dress was hugging my waist, the opening letting you see my stomach and the middle of my chest. Solas and the others had left me so no one was watching me, perfect! I looked at the stone wall, lets do this!

I forced my mana in front of me, making a portal. Easy as having to wake from a long night with Isabela, super tiring. I had seen the Winter palace once before, and I really wanted to find that lock. Make them love each other again! I nearly giggled at the idea of reuniting them, they would look so cute together! The old lady in me slowly came out, no! Stay back you old little thing, this woman is gonna stay young! I smiled and stepped into the portal, this is going to be suck a marvellous party! I pulled the mask on a accepted the feeling of being pulled into the party.

 

I nearly stumbled, I wobbled may way into the hall. I looked around and spotted Blackwall, I wanted to say hi but I was here without permission. I pulled my terrible shoes off and walked out with slow steps. I looked at the party, have been on better ones. I pulled my shoes on and walked to the food place, a cupcake caught my eye, I had placed a spell on my ears so they looked like any humans. I took a small bite from the cupcake, the frosting tasted just perfect, melted on my tongue. A small smile formed on my lips, so sweet! I looked at the dancing people, the music was so old and middle aged. I want it to boom and make me feel alive, to swing my hips. I had of course nearly been drained for mana, but I had a spare bottle in my small bag.

I walked to the empty hall way and pressed the bottle against my mouth, so who should I drag into this world. A rock band, a vocaloid, a pop group. I closed my eyes for a moment and remembered the most cutest guys in the world: the Chipmunks! Who could hate those guys! I made a new portal, this was going to be so fun! Should I make the girls come too, no, no, no, they will only freak out. The boys, the are the boys, the super cool and cute! The word cute could only be used on them, I pushed the empty bottle into my bag again and looked up at the portal. Should I go to a concert first or just drag them in here? A little party cant hurt anyone, can it? 

Wait before I head to get them should I go to Gatsby, save him and have a grand party!!! The old one or the new one, the new movie had a handsome one inside so lets go save him! Should I drag Isabela with me? She would love it, but I cant hold the portal up too long... So I am going alone, but what if I could her to come to me? No, no, no, I shouldn't! I smiled and forced myself to take the step into the movie, just to save the Great Gatsby, from the shot.

 

I made a barrier, watched the bullet stop in the mid air. I glared at the shooting man, how dare he?! I heard something move behind me, Gatsby. I looked as the man ran away, then turning around to face Gatsby. Grinning:

"Are you fine, this must be quite the shock. I took the bullet and handed it to Gatsby: "The name is... /lets use my original name) Elizabeth!" 

"It is honour, the name is Gatsby. Could you tell me what just happened?" he studied the bullet with his eyes, in his eyes I was something new and magic. I smiled:

"I just saved your life, you should get one of your men to hunt him down, the shooter," he nodded and commanded the butler who was shocked by what had happened. I looked at the phone, "you should take it. He is waiting, she tried to call you but the phone can only take one call at once."

"Of course, what kind of man would I be if I didn't take it," he smiled and walked up to the old phone. Pressing it against his ear and talking to Nick, so sad it wasn't Daisy. I walked a bit further away and giving the two friends a bit space. Why haven't I tried to save him before? I face palmed and began rubbing my forehead. I could smell the wine, the smell of cars leaving their traces and the smell of true hygiene filled my lungs. I took a deep breath, so close to home. Maybe I could visit home one more time? No it would only break my heart, better not. I looked up and faced Gatsby, "thank you, Elizabeth for letting me live my life out at least."

"Oh, please, it is my honour to meet the Great Gatsby," I chuckled and gave the butler who had returned panting.

"Sir, the man had shot himself in the head," the man was pale, I gave him a soft smile.

"The poor man found out about the car and thought it was yo who killed his wife Myrtle Wilson, too scared after the attempt to kill so he shot himself to death," Gatsby looked at me with big eyes. "Men in love is very dangerous people," he gave me a soft smile now.

"Please stay for the evening, at least my hero should be paid for her bravery," I nodded and looked down at my dress. The ball can wait, cant it?

"I dont think there is one person out there who would say no to your company," I joked. He gave a small chuckle and nodded:

"I agree, I am quite the man," he looked into my eyes. 

"I have heard the wine here is amazing," he looked at the butler.

"Could you get us a bottle of wine, year 1870," he said. The butler hurried off and soon came back again with a bottle of wine and two empty glasses, I looked at the poor man:

"This must have been a hard, go and call the police, then for your own good take the day off," he gave me a smile and hurried off again. Never to be seen again. "People is so strange aren't they, Gatsby?"

"The strange one is you, appearing out of the blue and stopping a bullet in the mid air," he filled the glasses with to the top. Handing the glass to me and I took it and gave him a flirty smile. "Where are you from?"

"Everywhere," he stared at me. "So, Daisy, quite the lady. If she really cares why haven't she tried to call once more?"

"She is a woman," I wanted to fire something back, but he was Gatsby. I took a sip from the wine, it was the best. 

"Are you going to celebrate that you still are alive? A party never hurts," he glanced at me before returning his eyes to the view. 

"A party girl? We have many enough from before," he looked at the mansion far away.

"Oh, really? What about a mysterious, funny and party girl?" he smiled at that:

"Those ones are rare," he smiled at me now. 

"Party, it has been a long time since I was jumping around and being a careless dancer," I stopped smiling and looked down at my dress. "Do you have something I could borrow? Anything would be perfect."

"Of course I do, what kind of millionaire would I be if I didn't?" he smirked at me.

 

I and Jay (as he said to call him) walked down arm in arm, me on his left side. Lauging and gigling, he was way more funnier if you got his humor, he and I had been drinking a bit too much than we should have done. The jazz music was booming, people swinging their hip and grining with their white teeth. My red, glittering dress was hanging off me. I was taller than most, so I was wearing flat shoes, a wise choice. Then I saw Nick and Jordan dancing and laughing together, what a cute couple! 

"Daisy is leaving isn't she?" he whispered. 

"Well, she is a bit selfish, so yes," I gave him my sad smile. I soon had to go, the Chipmunks could wait. "What about one last dance before I head out to the unknown?"

"Being a photographer doesn't earn you much does it?" he said and lead me to the dancing area.

"But it is an interesting job, meeting people, seeing culture and places. It is filled with wonders in every corner, I also met the woman of my life," my mind wandered off to Isabela.

"Woman? Many would look at that as a shame, and against gods creations," he said and looked at my neck.

"Lets say I am quite the rebell and the pioner," he took my other arm too and began leading me into this funny dance. "And I do like the fatty parts."

He laughed and looked into my eyes: "You catch my eyes in many ways, Elizabeth."

"Oh please, keep the flirting to the single ladies!" I had to say a bit loud to him, the music became louder and louder. I heard his laugh ring in my ears: "Jay! You gotta stop being so sweet! My lady will end up being jealous!"

"Oh, am I slowly hailing you in?!" he smiled. 

 

We used the rest of the night joking around and flirting (only as friends). I looked at my old dress, only a bit more whiter. I had told Gatsby to stay out side the room, I looked around the guest room. A white bed with nothing else, only the big curtains on the window side. I looked at the mirror and forced the portal to come, I felt my body become heavy. I looked at the weird portal, I had little mana, it was a circle, with some edges going in and out. 

"What the hell is that?" I heard coming from behind me, it was NIck, behind hind him Jay. I gave them a smile:

"Sorry, but it was fun to dance a bit! Have a nice life, gentlemen!" I took the step into the portal, closing it behind me. Off to save Thedas then!


	35. So, um, lets save Thedas!

I rubbed my face and pulled my mask on again, I feel like shit. I really needed a damn lyrium bottle and a health potion, I licked my purple lips. Jay had made me use a lot of make up, but I looked way prettier must I say. I walked into the ball, the music was boring, nothing compared to jazz. Orlais really have no taste, too much fluffy and cake formed dressed. I looked around, lets find that locket and save the damn day. 

I sighed and walked to the location of the necklace, soon returning to the dancing room where Celene would hold here speech soon. I walked over to my friends who were talking about her destiny, I pulled off my mask:

"How is it going?" I smiled at them. Nari looked at me with horror, I gave her a wink. Showing them the locket, "give this to the empress, she will understand what to do. Please say you are not going to let her die, whole Orlais is going to freak out. Even more blood shed will come, just save her (even though I think she is a bitch), for everyone's sake."

"And how do you know this?" Cullen asked. Folding his arms in front of him, trying to look more angry but he was too cute. 

"Cullen do you really want to go through this now, sweetie?" I smiled, he glared at me then finally sighed:

"Inquisitor, I must agree with her now," he looked at her lips, at her lips! Oh my, my, my! 

"Fine, but will have to talk about you and disobeying orders," she looked at me. "Something else you want to tell me?"

"What was her name.... well shit! It is not duke Gespard or Briala who is behind the assassination of the Empress, so you know who I am talking about. Have a nice evening, and remember to remind Briala and Celene of what they once had!" I said and hurried off.

Looking for Isabela, I wanted to dance with her, joke about the nobles with her. I walked around, but never found her, just where is she? I bit my lips and gave a sigh, she is not here or what? I walked out to a balcony, knowing the others could handle the mission on their own. I took off my high heels ready to throw them off the balcony, that was when I heard a familiar chuckle:

"Good evening, wolfy," I smiled. Still ready throw them away, he walked to me and took off his shoes too:

"I still dont get why these monsters exists," he grinned and threw them away. I soon followed his lead:

"Living with the Dalish and on that island have made me look at them in the same way," he stared at my bare feet:

"Tell me about your daily life at the island," I tilted my head and gave him what I want:

"It was the same every day, wake up collect food and then nothing I guess. So to make them a bit more interesting I began making things, try to make the food a bit more unique, make art with sand, and other stuff I guess. I slowly never smiled anymore, pain was a feeling then, I had no one to talk to, but it was okay I guess."

"You love her because she makes you feel or what?" he referred to Isabela. I smiled and nodded:

"That woman is quite the lover, she got everything that makes me feel," he nodded and understood. "Love is different for each person I suppose, so Nari, do you like her?"

"The girl will only end up hurt," he looked into the ball. "And I am interested in this immortal woman," he looked at me now.

"Sorry pal, even though I love both genders I still feel like we are just friends for now," he nodded and gave me a smile. "Oh, by the way do you have any potions on you?"

 

"What is that?"Isabela pointed at the grilled meat, covered in spices. 

"Um, food? Just chicken covered in spices, you should try it," I handed her a piece. I had been using the after noon trying to find the right spices and convince the chef to let me play around in the kitchen. I had been trying to avoid Morrigan for ages, she and her mother was only trouble. I knew that I could not hide forever, but lets enjoy life now. She took the piece with her mouth, I gave a small laugh at her childish behaviour. "Uh, you make me wanna eat you up!"

"You are welcome to, but I will try to fight back," she smirked and took another bite. 

"Hey! I used quite a lot of time on this and I will not watch you eat all of it up," I complained. She slowly placed her head on my shoulder, wrapping her arms around my waist. I felt her warmth spread across my back, the bed was a mess. "Stop being lazy, I get sad about seing you turning lazy. It reminds me about me being old."

"Oh, am I getting old?" she joked. I placed a kiss on her forehead:

"You only get prettier for every time I look at you," she buried her face in my shoulder. Then it panged at me: I have never gotten married to anyone! "Isabela do you want to be with the first one to ever get married to me?"

"What do you think my answer is?" she placed her soft lips on my neck. A small, weak laugh came from:

"Yes, you would say yes," she nodded. "Wait, what kind of marriage do you want? Like, you and I both dont really have a religion. So it just have to be like a gathering of people without any godly promises to each other, oh! We can both wear pretty white dresses with golden silk, we would look so pretty!"

"Whatever that makes the kitten happy," she looked up at me and gave me a tired smile. Small wrinkles were hiding in the corners, but this was the woman I loved. 

 

I took her left hand a placed the blue crystal ring in her ring finger, she smiled at me and gave me a soft tender kiss on the lips. So now we are engaged to each other! She was so close to become truly mine, even if I will only look back at this moment in grief I know this will never make me unhappy truly. I pressed her palm against my mouth, I only want her, only she makes me feel. Makes me feel alive. I made the hand turn so it looked at Sera:

"Dont you dare come near her now," I snarled. Isabela laughed, Sera gave me a snort and walked away. I looked at Bela now, "now, what does my queen wish?"

"Whatever my kitty can offer," she smiled and looked down at the ring. The crystal was embraced by polished wood, it was like glass. "I wouldn't have minded if the crystal was bigger."

"Oh please, you dont know how much effort it took me just to find that colour," I smiled. "Dont get too greedy, it was torture to see Sera flirt with you all day long."

"Oh, I cant get enough seeing you jealous!" she said and pinched both of my check, dragging them out and making me have this weird face. She laughed and she looked amazing, I cant wait till we get married. After all of this is gone and we two can finally retire and get old together, just as I had always wished to do with someone. Be old and happy about life, what can wrong now?

 

"Clan Solen is here to help," Nari said. Shit. Mom.


	36. Yay, Mommy is here....

I closed the door behind me and began packing my bag, I was not going to stay here when my previous clan is here, too dangerous! I grabbed my money and pulled the blue hood on, Isabela's bracelets were clinging to my skin. Pulling my good leather shoes on, maybe I should go to Harry, Gatsby would love to have me around, no, no, no, this is my problem. The only way to save my skin is to confront them, I looked out of the window. I could see the Keeper, behind him was the First, I knew that would have been me. 

I glanced at the door, a portal is better, but I cant leave Isabela behind. What will the others say? I sighed and pulled my hood off, I cant run away. Not again, never again. I placed everything back and opened the door and headed to the library, I can at least hide. It is not the same as running away. 

 

I looked down at the chicken, why had started to eat meat again? Oh, yeah... Isabela said I was to thin. I sighed and rubbed my temple with my left ring finger, why was I so weak when I am around her? Easy, I love her, way too much. I glanced at the clan, they had still not noticed me, good. I dont want to make a scene, in front of them all. It can wait, I have as much time as time is around, forever. 

"So, Apple, how are you doing?" Varric asked, he had been quiet all day. I gave him a soft smile:

"I am trying to ignore them, and it has been working, I think they dont even know that I am here," he nodded and handed me a red apple. I took it, but not taking a bite from it. "Ugh, will it always be like this? Me being reborn in families, making them angry and running away?"

"It must be hard, always getting to know people, knowing that they will never be seen again. Remembering them forever, sounds like shit," he was looking down at his food. I nodded, taking a bite from the sweet apple, the very sweet apple:

"I wonder how mamae is doing, last time she was angry as hell," he nodded:

"She cant hate you forever, and if you told her the truth she will probably understand." 

"Pfft, I could tell you guys because you saw him, or it, you know who I am talking about," I said smiled. "The world has been giving be small irritating buzzes, it is very angry at me now."

"So the world is a person now?" He rose an eyebrow. 

"Lets say that he is everything, what the world is made of, but he is not you. That makes every living thing special, that is why he loves to watch us change him," I said and took a bite from the chicken. 

"And he is your friend?" I nodded. "Seems like quite the relationship."

"Oh please, Varric, he wants me to see his greatness. He just wants to impress me," it was true. The world had been trying show off, trying to make things look very pretty. "He never talks, just send his stupid servant, the star guy."

"Oh, it seems very complicated," he sighed.

"Oh, it is, sometimes I wonder why haven't already to escape from his grasp, but with the ability to be reborn lets me see people, culture, wonders and stories," I stared into his eyes. "Dont get jealous,  as a price I have to make people see there is no god but them, praying to a god wont help. You have to work your way, no man is born with glory and true fame."

"Quite the poet as always," he grinned.

"Dont you dare write a story about me," I smiled slyly.

"I dont want an angry mob after me, the religious ones," he chuckled and left me.

 

"Liva!" Nari shouted from the other side of the hall. I glanced at the clan that was staring with wide eyes at me, shit. Was Nari just stupid or what? She ran over to me, I tokk her shoulders in my hands, hardly:

"Nari, dear, are you stupid? Now they know that I am me, the damn clan," I glanced at the Keeper who was coming closer. "We can talk about this later," I said and turned around. Leaving her, trying to escape. Stopped at the exit, mom, older, white hair, wrinkles, a bow over her shoulder and a proud Wibe coming off from her. My lips formed into that weird smile, I didn't close my eyes and I placed my hands behind my back. "Good morning, mamae."

"Da'len, I think we should talk under less eyes," she said. I nodded and gestured her to follow me:

"To my room, shall we?" I had pressed out my smile, I glanced at the still alive Keeper. He looked like he wanted to follow us, I rose my hand. "Please, I prefer if it is only her to scold me."

"Of course, da'len," he looked pale. I glanced at the terrified First, it was a boy with red hair. 

"Seems like you found an replacement," I smiled.

"No one was as great as you," the Keeper said. I tilted my head:

"Till next time then," I smiled wider and walked to my room, followed by mamae. 

 

I opened the door, letting  mom go in first, closing the door after me. Isabela was sleeping on the bed, in a white silk gown. I sighed and found a blanket, wrapping it around her. Placing a kiss on her forehead, I turned around meeting a disgusted mom.

"She is a woman," she whispered.

"A woman I love, and always will," I smiled and heard Isabela shift on the bed. "We are getting married soon, we cant quite decide when, she wants to get married in the summer while I want to get married during next spring. And I believe that it will be quite nice if you also came. Tea?"

"No thank you," she said coldly. I gestured her to sit down in the only wooden chair we had. "She is a shem."

"Oh please, her soul is bright and sings for me," I said and sat down in front of her. Disappointment was leaking from her as a waterfall, the kind that is bigger than you can imagine, the sun made her look like a kind old lady. The sun was setting down, mom looked pretty. "She is all I could've asked for, she makes me feel, and that makes me happy."

"The Keeper thinks you were too scared to get a vallaslin," I nearly laughed. 

"Oh, mother, the marks are not to just honour the dead gods. They are slave marks, twisted by the Dalish, I do not want to sell my freedom to a dead elf. And they never were gods, just powerful mages, they made people kneel down to them. Andruil hunted down people, living people. The others were worse in many other ways, you cant even imagine, but in the end the Dalish ended up twisting the storied," I looked into my mother's eyes. She was filled with confusion and sadness, it made her look beautiful. "I am sorry, I ran away because I didn't want to sell my soul to a devil."

"And what proof do you have?" her voice shaking, stopping hundred times.

"Mom, I am a dreamer, the Fade told me, showed me," I lied. But everything else I had said was true, I leaned forward, placing a hand on my mother's marked cheek. "I am so sorry that you have to hear this, but I couldn't bear it. A warrior's honour is what destroys him in the end."

"So all I have heard was just lies to make us feel better," she closed her eyes.

"In every myth there is a one true thing and four lies," I mumbled. "If you want to I know of a friend that can take away the marks."

"NO," what?! "Your father always said I looked pretty with them," I nodded. Father always complimented mothers vallaslin, it was after all Mythal's vallaslin.

"Of course, I understand," I smiled. I pulled her into a hug, she took a while before wrapping her arms around me. Her body was warm, I wrapped my magic around her, she gave a sigh and clenched to me.

"Dont you ever leave me again, at least tell me the reason why," I laughed:

"I cant promise you," she gave a small chuckle. 


	37. Expedition with Bull, Dorian and Fenris, and our favorite spirit Cole

"You want me to go and collect a sword? Any recruit can do that, Nari," I said and glanced at Leliana. The War Room was filled with documents and maps, so war like. "I have other stuff to do, the orphans need to have a teacher. The elders are left in the corners, and you want me to leave all that for a sword?"

"This sword is supposed to have a historical meaning, something to do with Andraste, this may gain the Chantry's support," she informed me. I shook my head:

"You are telling me that I should leave those helpless people and get a stupid sword? Nari are you out of your mind, choose Vivienne, she is more fit for such task. I have other things to do, and I am the worst person to choose," I protested. She rose an eyebrow:

"And who put you in charge?"

"Are you serious? Nari, look at the facts. This is ridiculous! Where is the logic in this?!" my hands went into the air. I could feel their agreement, but I saw it in her eyes, she wanted me to leave. "Send someone with the right benefits. I am dont have any kind of connection to the Chantry, just choose Vivienne. Stop being foolish."

"Dont raise your voice at me," she snarled. "Just follow orders."

I sighed and placed my hands behind my back, "Nari, as a leader you should not emotions get in your way. I've seen leaders fall because they were to foolish, dont do the same mistake. Listen to me, I know what disaster that will bring."

"Quiet! Just finish the task and we will talk about it later," she said and turned around and faced the window. She was so wrong. I clenched my fists. "Can you walk out on your own or do I need to call the guards?" 

"As you wish, **Inquisitor** ," I said bitterly. I glanced at the advisors, all looked concerned. "But dont come to me when you fall of your own egoism."

I turned on my heel and left her, she was so young and foolish. Why could she not understand? 

 

I pushed my clothes in the bag, Isabela watched me with her cat eyes. A pillow she hugged and crossed legs, I gave her a fake soft smile. 

"I cant believe her, she is so foolish sometimes," I mumbled and grabbed my homemade lyrium flasks. The pocket watch ticket, Isabela handed me my boots.

"She is young, she has to do mistakes to learn, sweetie," she purred. I snorted:

"Oh, yeah, that girl wont listen to me because she is jealous," I pulled the jacket on. "And how fast does she think I am? Five days! And I am bringing two love birds, a grumpy elf and a spirit who appears and lives as if it is nothing! Is she insane?!"

"Now, now, you can teleport there," she said and looked at my hair. I sat down in front of her, the bed's side was hard, tree. She began braiding my hair, making a braid, complex and all. I looked down at the report, so little to go by, just the location and who. Nothing much to go by, what if there is rifts, nothing much I can do about that. That child has no idea that she is sending the wrong person, she and some other should go, but it had to be me. 

"I could, but I would not take that risk. I have never tried to teleport with someone else, Harry was a mistake," I mumbled. She heard me clearly, the difference was that she was hurrying now. I leaned back, "I cant risk someone else's life on a selfish wish."

"I see, but I believe in you, kitty," she placed a small kiss on my neck. I glanced at the radio, not working, just a memory. I sighed, how would it work here? No signal came here...

 

"Liva! I heard about the Inquisitor," Varric came to my side, followed by Bull. I eyed them:

"You are calling her inquisitor, bad signs. Very, very bad signs. She is losing control, her foolishness is coming in her way," I said to them. 

"Yeah, she becoming a bit... selfish. Shit. Even I see that," Bull said. 

"Come on, it may because she is stressed and all," Varric said. "She is after all the inquisitor."

"Yeah, the biggest excuse ever," I snorted. "The girl has no ideas that will be her own death."

"It is not that bad," Varric didn't know how wrong he was. I met Bull's eyes:

"Talk to her, you may be the most suited to do it out of all of us," I said to him. 

"On it, but when are we leaving?" 

"Tonight, we only have five days, her inquisitress wants us to be back by Saturday."

"Where are you guys going?"

"The city of nobles and The Game, Orlais," he nodded.

"Bring me some wine."

"We will bring some whisky too," Bull grinned.

"Bear is on the list too," I smirked.

 

"Well, I hope the Creators watch over you," Solas smiled, "vhenan."

"Have a nice time explaining to the Herald that she is being ridiculous," I smiled. "And I am an engaged woman, I think you have to wait till my next life here."

"It may be centauries for me," the puppy eyes came out.

"And it may take million years for me, I dont think you have the right to complain, dear," I smiled. "So long my friend, till Saturday."

"Till Saturday, please be careful."

"You are the one who should be careful, dear, I am in no danger. Mythal is right around the corner, please stay alive till I come back," his pupils widened. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, I stared at him, he would always wait. He always did, I felt so sorry for him. But I loved my Isabela, and only her.... for now. 

"I will," he went back to the stiff face. I placed my hands on each side of his face, forcing a smile out of him. Dragging his lips up, he pressed his brows together, I laughed. "Da'len, this not the way you should behave with an elder."

"Oh, sweetie, I am well aware, but where is the fun in that?" I placed my hands on my hip and leaned on my left foot. Isabela and my mother came, both giving a small glare at each other. I placed my hands at the back of her head, Isabela leaned into a deep kiss. I could see both mom and Solas trying to stay calm, I chuckled at them. "Stay safe."

"Kick their asses," Isabela grinned. 

"I am gonna burn them," the joke made her grin even wider. 

"Make them explode."

"Da'len, I think you should leave. The others seem to be waiting," mother piped in. I retreated my arms and gave mom a hug:

"Please dont try to do something to my love, mamae," I whispered into her ear. 

"I cant promise," she smirked. I nodded and walked to my horse, or mount, whatever. 


	38. My Isabela

I hummed on "Girls on Boys", before I knew it Cole had began signing, so I joined him. Bull, Dorian and Fenris looked confused, when I ended the song Bull and Dorian made me sing more. So Cole and I went through songs I had listened to at least fifty times, then Bull finally asked how I knew all these songs:

"Duh, it was my only source to the world, I found this thing that takes in signals and makes it into sound. So I listened to it for many years, it was nice to just sit there in the quietness, listen to the music, music was a spark for feelings for me," I brushed my hair back with my hand. 

"That is why you always begged Isabela to teach you all of those terrible songs?" Fenris asked. "You made us sit there for hours sometimes just listen to her scream,"

"Hey, wrong person you are telling it to. I am her lover, her damn fiancé," I stuck out my tongue.

"Oh, well I heard we also have an egg after you," I laughed at Bull's comment:

"Oh, please, our business is personal, none of your matter," Bull gave me playful smirk:

"So you do not deny?" I looked back at him from my horse:

"I do not speak for him, but who wouldn't like me?" I tried to change the subject. 

"Whenever people see the annoying part of you," Dorian teased me by pointing a finger at my shoulder. I pushed the finger back and grinned at him:

"At least I do not use one hour in the bathroom every morning."

"It is a price for my beauty," he brushed his hair with his hand, smirking at me. 

"I do not know how to react," I mumbled as I saw Val Roux pop up, the place was a damn shit hole. The outer part was just shit and the closer you got the more gold you saw, it was sad to see the citizens live under such wealthness and poorness. "Why has the Chantrynot sold the golden shit temple and used the money to stabilize the city? I know because they are selfish little pieces of shit who cant see the difference between a demon and a spirit."

"They whisper, whisper about how unfair it is," Cole mumbled beside me. We slided  off the horses and walked them over to a stall, I took out two gold coins and handed it over to a boy that worked here.

"M' lady this is one to much!" I looked at the two gold coins, shrugged:

"Keep the other one, may become your way out of this shit hole."

"Hey, Godly! Get over here! We have to hurry if we are going to arrive back at the deadline!" Bull called for me, I glanced at the boy before running after the qunari. 

"Stop calling me Godly!" I called after him. Fenris snorted at my response, he always was like that whenever I looked shameful, jerk.

 

"Just look at it, it is even worse than the one Hawke gave to me as a present," I looked at the cracked sword, it looked like someone had rubbed poop on it. 

"Hush, we have a very strict audience with us," Dorian whispered. 

"I must agree with Liva, it is just a piece of junk," Fenris cold voice sent shivers down my back. 

"Andraste herself used this sword to slay evil, you will pay respect," one of the Mothers said. I looked at the end of the sword, the point was gone and left an impression on me, it was just junk.

"Excuse me for my manners, blessed by the Andraste herself or what?" I leaned on my left and crossed my arms, gesturing towards the sword. 

"You will not speak about her like that in the Maker's house," one of them glared. 

"Oh, please, I think we are past the time where no one is better than a false god. We are people, we work, we live and yet there are no signs of a Maker," every single one of them blushed. "Bring me the evidence, but for now I have a order to fulfil."

"I didn't know she could be like that," Bull mumbled. Fenris shrugged:

"She is always like that if Isabela isn't around," I glanced back at them:

"Well she is quite the distraction dont you think?" all three laughed, Cole tilted his head at the sword:

"Why is it do important?"

"Because some think it is," Dorian smiled softly. I took out a white clothing and wrapped it around it, strapping it at my back and smiling at the Mothers:

"Good bye, believers of an god who has not even given a single sign in these past years that he exists," the puffed their cheeks and left us. I swallowed the laugh that bubbled inside me, I really am the worst.

 

"Cole stop bothering Fenris, he doesn't need help," I looked at them, Fenris tried to ignore Cole as he tried to cure his hurt.

"But he is hurt!" I chuckled:

"Yes, but he is also happy. Hurt is sometimes a part of life, too much can be bad, too less can be dangerous, Fenris is just fine."

"But it is my nature to help!" I looked at him dumbfounded, is he serious?

"Cole, people change, so can you. Dont listen to Solas, he doesn't know, he thinks he knows, but in the end he is just stubborn, foolish old man who wears hobo clothes."

"Hey, you are eighty years older than you look like so you are not the person to judge," Bull smirked. He didn't know how wrong he was, the wolf was going to be the end of me.

"Please dont make me feel older than I am," I gave him my puppy eyes. 

"You still are over one hundred," Fenris stated. 

"And you still are a grumpy elf," I smirked. 

"Cool it down, both of you," Bull said from behind.

"It is like looking at small children fight over a toy," Dorian commented. 

"Ugh, lets just get back Skyhold," Fenris being Fenris. 

 

"Ever heard of a dance fight? Pizza? Selfie?" I acted as a bitch.

"A dance fight?" Bull sounded like he didn't believe me. 

"Yup, ever tried it? Amazing when you got some 60's music on, just awesome, everything was in the 60's. They just had the best things ever, music was great, life was great."

"The 60's?"

"Yeah, on Earth we had a different time set, we called our calendar Gregorian Calendar, the calendar I tell you. The year zero started because some people meant that a man named Jesus was the son of God. When you say 60's you mean 1960 to 1970, get it?" he nodded:

"Why not call 1840 for 40's?" 

"Because we were in the 21 century, every thing is bad then," he laughed at that. 

"So was there anything before the year zero?"

"Of course there was, gazillion of years, but as you see: religion controls people. Some said that we should take the calendar ten thousand years back because that was when we started being humans. Living together, technology, building agriculture began booming around."

"Agriculture?"

"To grow food, plants and stuff," he nodded. "It also made people settle down for once and make groups of people."

"So you are telling me that food brought people together?"

"No, I just told you history of another world," he snorted at me and nodded:

"So you did," I looked up at him from the fire. The fire gave him a more... hero like look, casting shadows and light at him, making him look more like the hero he was. "So, you and Isabela are engaged now?"

"Mhmm," I nodded. 

"Why? You will probably only look back in regret, why cause more hurt than needed?" 

"Because I loved her," I smiled. 

"You walk a deadly path, Godly," I stared at the flames. 

"As long as I keep on looking back I will, so I will have to find a cause every time I get reborn," he nodded.

"I am sorry that we cant stand by your side forever," he gave me a sad smile.

"I never asked you to," he nodded and stood up walking to his and Dorian's tent. Lucky bastards, they get to die in peace.

 

"I am back!" hugging Isabela from the back, she stiffened a bit, but then she relaxed. Spinning me around, pressing her lips on mine, her soft, full, giving a moan. She chuckled and leaned back:

"You always surprise me," bending down and licking my down lip, my whole body was set on fire. Shit, I wanted her, so damn much, but work. I leaned back and pressed my hand over her mouth:

"I just need to do something, please wait for me," she smirked and kissed my lips once more before letting me go. 

"I will be waiting," she whispered, the sound of her steps filled the halls. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, she is way too much. 

 

"Here," I placed the sword in front of Nari, she looked at it with big eyes. "It is just rust, our men will look down at us if they see this."

"Then replace it," she said, looking up from the sword. "Make a better one, one made of magic, prove yourself, show me that you really are that powerful."

"Nari, I wont replace history, I can craft the future, but I will never replace the past," I looked at the sword. "This sword was a symbol of what we can be, Nari this is a symbol of bloodshed, but also freedom."

"Fine, then make one to remind the future decedents of us war."

"Now that sounds more like it," I bowed. "It will be a honour to make it, but mark my words it may be a bit... different from the rest."

"What do you mean?"

"It will be made of magic, it will not just be a simple sword," she nodded:

"That sounds better, you may leave now."

 

I woke up with lazy eyes, her arms around my waist, keeping me close. The white blanket wrapped around bodies, keeping us from the cold. I drew a glyph on the bed, I hated winter, it is just fuck.

"Isabela," I whispered, she rubbed her head my shoulder and neck. "We have to wake up, we cant stay here forever."

"We can, it is just that the world wants us to, lets just stay here. Here forever, together," placing small kisses on my shoulder blade.

"I would love to, but I also want to get food," she leaned to my ear, licking it, I shivered. I hate my sensitive ears, she placed it between her lips, I moaned. "You got some amazing moves to keep down or what?"

"Well, I love to study my lover's body," she said and released me. I turned around and kissed her between her brows.

"I love you, Isabela," she looked at me under tick lashes.

"I love you back," she mumbled and fell back to sleep.  


	39. Oh, hello Harry

There was a tingling feeling in the back of my head, Harry! I gasped for air, I didn't know that the spell would take such a big impact at me, I heard Solas call for me. I fell onto my knees, some arms grabbed my shoulders. I looked up at Solas:

"Harry," he understood and helped me to my room. I pressed my mana against the wall, connecting Harry's and our world, Solas took a bag and filled it with lyrium bottles. "Isabela?"

"Hush, first we need to save Harry, I have left a notice for her and the rest. Come now, vhenan," he held me around the waist and dragged me into the portal.

"Solas, what if my magic ends up killing you," I mumbled into his shoulder. 

"We will soon see," he smiled. 

 

"Harry! Where are you!" I screamed, using all the air in my lungs. Solas held my hand as we walked around in the school, he looked at everything with big eyes, soon we saw the one and only Serius, so he is still not dead. "Sirius! Do you know where Harry?"

"Who are you?" he took out his wand and pointed it at us. Solas held his staff tighter.

"Oh, I am Liva! I come from another world, this is my companion Solas. I met Harry two years ago, I placed a spell on him if he ever needed my help," he regarded us for a moment before lowering his wand. "Now could you tell me where Harry is?"

"I could, but I would rather have you prove yourself as a mage," I nodded, it seemed understandable. I made an echo magic, trying to search for Harry's soul.

"He is in his bed, sleeping, but he cant wake up," I said with a hurry. 

"Please follow me," he said and began running. 

"Should we trust that man?" Solas whispered. 

"Yes, no, I dont know, depends," I whispered back and began running after Sirius. 

 

I bendt down by Harry's bed side, tracing his scar:

"Hello there Harry, haven't you grown?" he shifted in the bed, he was panting and gasping, a nightmare then. I took a lyrium potion out of my bag and drank it, placing the empty bottle in Solas's hands. I placed my hand over Harry's forehead, magic was pulling him into a deep slumber, shit, Voldemort is using his connection to Harry as a link to cast spells on him. I have to make a barrier, that way he will be able keep that as a shield for a while. I spread my magic across his soul, Harry's eyes fluttered up. He looked at me like I was a ghost, "it has been to long since last time, you big chocolate eater."

"Miss Liva?" he whispered. He sat up and looked at Sirius and Solas, then back at me, pulling me into a hug. "I've missed you, but why are you here?"

"I placed a spell upon you ages ago, it was to warn me if you ever were in need of my assistanse," he nodded. I placed a kiss on his forehead, he blushed and looked at my ears:

"I still remember how unusual it was for me to see those ears," he mumbled. 

"Well magic is different in my world," he grinned and nodded:

"Stay for a while, I bet all the professors would love to talk with you," I smiled at him:

"We would love to," I glanced back at Solas, "are you fine with this?"

"I think Thedas can survive one or two days without us," he smiled. "Young man, you do not know how troubling it was for Liva, she was having a panic attack when she felt it."

"Hey, that is over rating it," I could feel Harry's worry. I turned around to him with a big grin, "hey, would you like to help me make a sword? Like a super powerful one?"

"Sounds like fun," he smiled. He looked around, the others was still asleep. "We should tell Professor Dumbledor about this."

"Nah, my magic will protect you from you-know-who's magic for a good while," I saw how Solas rose an eyebrow when I said you-know-who. 

"How powerful are you exactly?" Sirius asked. 

"None of your concern," Solas said quickly. "Liva, could you explain what the state of this world is?"

"Well Harry here is our hero, then we have Voldemort, no body uses that name because he is like this big bad person. And we have wizards and witches here, they use wands than staffs and they got the most awesome magic," I faned. "I am such a geek when it comes to this world," I giggled. 

"How do you know all this, even I didn't know that at my age," Harry said. 

"Easy, I know some shit about the future," they stared at me with big eyes. "But, dont tell the others, it would be better that way."

"Whatever you want," Harry smiled. 

"Could you show how to make those flying letters? Or how to fly?" I asked, Harry stared at me with big eyes:

"I would love to."

 

Sirius left as soon as we came to the Professors office, we knocked on and it was opened within one minute by a tired Dumbledor. Me and Solas smiled at the old man, trying to look someone kind and open. Harry quickly explained who we were, the Professor looked amazed and smiled at us:

"Good day miss Liva and ser Solas," I laughed at the titles.

"Please just call us Liva and Solas, we are used to that," I felt how much Solas was eager to learn everything about this world. Dumbledor led us to a sleeping chamber, it was just one single bed. 


	40. I am blushing more than I should

Harry and Professor Dumbledor left us before we could say anything, Solas scanned the room for any traps. I smiled at him as he looked under the bed, do they have a thing called the monster under the bed back in Thedas? I sat down on the bed and removed all my clothes expect my small clothes and shirt, Solas looked another way as he also removed his clothes, leaving him in his pants. I took the blanket over me and looked up at the roof, Solas was lying beside me, looking at me with sparkling eyes.

"Dont get the wrong ideas Solas, I am a engaged woman," I looked at my ring, I had made a copy of Isabela's.

"That doesn't stop we from dreaming, vhenan," he mumbled and looked at my right hand, folding his left one into mine. I looked away, keeping my eyes at the celling, I wanted to just scream into the pillow, this man is going to be the death of me. "Next time try to fall in love with me."

"No promises, mister," I smiled and looked at him. He looked to damn handsome in the moon light, blood rushed to my face, why did it have to be so complicated? He leaned closer, dangerously close, I closed my eyes. A hand came on my chin, cupping it:

"May I?" his breath made me shiver, I opened my eyes and looked into his glowing eyes:

"I... I dont know," he came closer. He was on top of me, I placed my right hand on his chest.

"What do you want?"

"I... want you to make me yours," I hated to admit it, but I was in love with two persons who would only get hurt by me. He placed his soft lips upon me, I opened my mouth, he began moving his mouth, the stupid thing was that I moved mine with his. I placed both of my hands on his face, his slowly moved down and made my shirt go off. My hearth beated faster, he slowly moved his mouth down to my neck and placed marks on my neck. I moaned in pleasure, pressing my legs together. Oh, damn he was good.

 

I shifted in the bed, sweaty after a good round with sex with Solas. My body was even more sore now after two nights with too much... sex. Solas looked down at his work, he was breathing heavy beside me. I looked my ring, I am so sorry Isabela, a tear fell from my right eye. Solas placed his hand on my stomach, his magic spread over my body. I looked at him as he examined if he had done more than he had wanted to, looked at me with regret in his eyes, brows pressed together:

"I am sorry, I never should have..." I pressed my finger on his swollen lips:

"This never happened, this will never leave this room, only you and I know and it will stay like that," he nodded:

"Of course," he mumbled. I gave him a weak smile before standing up and cleaning myself with magic, changing into my clothes and walking out of the room. I leaned against the door, my arms against the door, I just had sex with the fucking Dread Wolf. I heard some people walk closer to the room, I turned around and saw Hermione and Harry walk to me with eyes filled with wonder. I waved at them and smiled at them, looking down at my wrinkled clothes, I really wanted a shower. 

"Good day, miss Liva," Harry greeted followed by Hermione greeting me too. 

"Please just call me Liva," both looked at my ears, then at my clothes. 

"The professors would like you and ser Solas to join us for breakfast and see our classes," Hermione told me.

"We offered to escort you around, but where is ser Solas?" Harry looked at the door behind me. 

"Oh, well, he is not a morning person," I covered up, both glanced at each other before smiling at me. 

"Is it true you know about the future?" Hermione asked, I nodded and looked at her uniform, I always loved how much it suited her. "And about the past too?"

"Uh, I guess so," I tilted my head. 

"Would you like to change into something more fitted for this world?" Harry asked, I shrugged. 

"Well, since professor Umbridge has begun interfering with everything we do never get to chose to wear anything else than what she permits," shit, Dolores was working here now. I swallowed a ball of worry and grinned at them:

"May I join you for your private lessons tonight?" I whispered, both smiled even wider and nodded. "I always loved this part, it shows how much you guys wants to become true wizards and witches."

"Could you learn us something from your world?" I smiled at Hermione's question:

"It would be a pleasure!" 

 

I gaped at the beacon, it has been to long since last time I ate this holy treasure. The professors had made me sit with them, I used my hands to eat, Dolores glared at me.

"Sorry, it is just normal to not use a fork or a knife in Thedas," I explained myself.

"Well, I suppose manners are different in different worlds," she mumbled. I noticed how the student looked at me with oink cheeks or with dreamy eyes, I glanced at Solas who used the fork and knife without care. "So, tell how did you come into our world?"

"Magic," I simply said, I saw how she flared with anger, she wanted more. 

"Miss McGonegall, I must ask how you look so pretty at your age," I laughed at Solas question. 

"Solas, you should know better to judge a person by their appearance," I whispered into his ear. 

"I dont know how to answer that question," she simply said and glared at me. I looked at my food, taking a bite. I moaned at the familiar taste, heavens I have missed the taste of food made on Earth. 

"Does it truly taste that good?" Dumbledor asked with curiosity.

"Well, the taste of my first home does bring memories," I smiled. I saw how more questions rose, I smirked at the food and ate more of it. 

"How would you even know of this world?" Dumbledor asked. 

"I know a person who have written the story down, quite the amazing woman," Dolores pointed her wand at me and made a fork and knife appear in my hands. I glanced at her and used my magic to make them come to life, the fork and knife walked over to her side and made mash out of the meat. I licked my finger tips, drinking the milk and standing up. Solas smiled at my response, he placed his fork down and followed me as I sat down beside Harry. Everyone tried to carry on with their own business, I grinned at Harry as he passed on a pancake to me. I looked at Ron who was being a bit... stiff. I ate the pancake, Solas was talking with Snape, weird and a bit creepy. 

"How do you think our world is?" Harry whispered to me. 

"Magical," he smiled at me and looks at the napkin and takes out his whispers the magical words and soon the napkin formed into a dancing lady. "Yup, magical."

"So, is there anything you need?" he looked at me his sparkling eyes. 

"A super awesome sword and one stronger if my boss becomes the bad guy," he looked confused but nodded. "So I had this idea that we use dragonshells at the grip, it will bring more stability and a better grip, and on the blade we use harnessed magic!"

"You seem busy, is everyday like this for you?" I nodded eagerly, looking at the dancing woman with big eyes. "Do you want to bring anything back to your world?"

"Chocolate, deodorant, soap and toilet paper," he laughed and nodded. 

"Clothes, shoes and what more would a woman like you ask for?" Ron said. 

"Well I miss the underwear here," I blushed. They all became quiet for a minute and dazed at me with big pupils. "And I wonder if you guys have Atari yet, 'cause I really miss those. O! And tequila, yeah I cant forget that."

"You guys dont have tequila in your world?" Rod asked.

"We dont even have toilets," they began laughing and asked more about my world, I only told them about Thedas, not Thedas in war. 


	41. The sword for the Herald

"I always have wanted to try out some a dress in Victorian style, ya know the type clothes they used in the 1800 and 1700. I want to visit Hamilton, dance with the last king of France, did ya know that the king had to have a operation to have children!" I whispered into Harry's left ear, he placed his hand on his moth and began shaking with laughter. "The poor queen had to try hundreds of time, oh, their poor children, but they kinda begged for it when they taxed the people more than they should've."

"So there are no borders for what you can do?" he asked, Dolores was looking at some documents. 

"Harry, there has never been any borders or nor there will it be, anyone can do anything," I smiled. "It just depends on how much they are willing to sacrifice, but you kiddo, you are so kind. That is what makes you special, your pure hearth, your need to good is what makes you shine so bright."

"What do you mean?" he looked confused. 

"I am saying that your love and your kindness is your way to victory," he looked down at his book when Dolores looked up at us. I wiggled my fingers and made my mana spread at the floor, but never touch Dolores. I hated her pink clothes, it just was too girlish. The students tried to stifle their laugh as I tickled their feet, I smiled and looked at Harry's book. Gibberish, it was too strict, no fun. 

"Is something bothering you, my dear?" Dolores asked with her fucking voice. 

"It is just the way you teach the kids, the magic is just made for one person, they should be permitted to form it into their own."

"The Minestry of Magic has perfected it, I think we have the history with magic and expertise."

"Yeah, and I have not lived one hundred years," I rolled my eyes. "The flow of magic is different for everyone, the warmness and coldness, the sharpness and softness, it is all is different."

"Then you will have to have the same type of magic as us to prove that," she said bitterly. I puffed my cheeks and folded my arms, I hate her.  Bitch. 

"Damn ignorance," I mumbled and opened the book that Harry had offered to me. I placed my feet on the table and leaned back, the chair was no longer in a ninety degree angle. 

"Please do sit in the proper way," Dolores said firmly. 

"But this a proper way, in some world it is and now I am sharing its culture," I smirked, the kids watched us as we argued about what is proper. "How is New York doing? Ya know I were born there, my first birth, cant remember it, remembering how you were born is quite... weird."

"Cant you keep your ramble to yourself," Dolores mumbled. 

"You know when you are born everything feels light, as if hundred pounds were lifted," I chuckled. 

"Bloody hell, cant you just be quite," she grumbled. 

"Indeed bloody, my hands was just covered my mother's blood, just bleh," I stuck my tongue out. 

"I will turn you into a frog if you dont shut up," she was pink now, tomato red. 

"I have always wanted to try being an animal," I grinned, I need toothbrushes and toothpaste. 

"What do you not want to happen?" she mumbled.

"Um, turn into you," she stumped back to her desk. I made my hand into a fist and waited at Harry as he finale fist pumped my fist, he smiled under his hand.

 

"Miss Liva, you have to wake up!" a pair of hands were shaking my shoulders, I opened my eyes and looked up at Snape. 

"Never been a good student, did I miss anything funny?" I brushed my hair back. "My wife did keep me up the last couple of days."

"Is this normal?" Snape turned to Solas, who was smirking:

"I am afraid so."

"Hey, dont complain, being without the Fade is weird," I giggled. "The buzzing in the head is much more louder, it is so fun!"

"The Fade?" Snape asked Solas.

"Our world is separated into two, one which we live in, and the other where the spirits live. We get our magic from the Fade and when we sleep our minds goes into the Fade, mages like me and Liva have stronger connection."

"I see," Snape mumbled and looked between us with sparkling eyes. "How does magic work in your world?"

"There different elements and stuff," I took a chocolate cube that Snape had prepared for me, yummy!

"Does the race matter, I believe you have dwarves, qunari, humans and elves," he always asked about magic. 

"Dwarves dont dream, some qunari claims they dont either, humans and elves are able to perform magic and sleep," Solas looked down at me. "There are also me and Liva who has the ability to form the Fade as we want, people look down at us because they believe we will harm them."

"Lucid dreaming," the chocolate was just so damn good, I gave a small moan. "Fuck, I need to bring some of these back."

 

"That is awesome!" I cheered as I looked at poor Ron who was slowly standing up. "Do ya need a little bit healing, kid?"

"No, but thanks," he mumbled and clumsily stood up.

"Miss Liva, could you show us some magic from your world?" a girl with black hair asked. I leaned onto the staff and clicked my tongue, forcing a bit of my mana into small shards of ice crystals around me.

"In my world there are few who use chanting, most just use will," I explained. The crystals slowly turned into flames, they floated around me and made illusions of fairies.

"It is so pretty," she whispered, I chuckled and nodded. 

"Well, I have been practicing for some years now, I also had an awesome teacher," I glanced at Solas. 

"You speak too highly of me," he grinned. "But I cant take all the credit, you did make most of the spells on your own."

"You made your own spells?" Harry rose and eyebrow at me.

"Yup, I mostly like to play with time and space, it makes the world a bit angry, but tickly too," they all looked confused, but shrugged it off. 

"Why are there runes written into your staff?" Luna asked, I have always liked her, she got the same type of wit as me. 

"They are glyphs, they strengthen the flow of magic," Solas explained firmly. 

"Thought I dont usually use my staff, I think it just a waste of fun. The only reason I use it because Isabela thought I look more wild and sexy," I kissed my staff. "Damn, that woman makes me do stuff."

"You have a lover," I showed them my ring.

"But you are so young!" a boy complained.

"Oh, truly, one hundred is young?" I whispered under my breath. I made the flames disappear, all that was left were the small humming in the air. "Anyway, who wants some gifts! Anything you want!"

"I want to know what happens in the future," Harry said, the group looked at him, I pressed my lips together. "I need to know what happens."

I placed my hands on his cheeks, cupping his baby cheeks, "you dear, and so many others is going to become the greatest. You will defeat you-know-who, you will need the support of others and keep the warmth of your hearth close to you."

"Stop telling the half of it, I need to know," he begged me, I shook my head:

"Harry, I cant even tell the Herald her future because it may fracture time itself."

"Yes, of course," he mumbled, I placed a kiss between his brows. 

"Now handsome tell me, is there something you want that I can give to you?" 

"Nothing, you have already given us enough," he smiled, I dragged his cheeks out and made a false smile out of him. 

"Mmhm, I like the sound of that," I did let go of his cheeks and tapped my feet on the floor. "But I hate to see my kiddoes learn in a dark room like this," soon the place was clean and it was lighted up by blue flames. 

 

"Is that the swords?" I asked Dumbledore, he handed me a white sword and a black one, both had lines of gold, making them even more cooler. I took them and studied them, looking up at the old man. "These are just awesome!"

"I am happy that you liked them, it has been a pleasure to have you here," he smiled both at me and Solas. 

"If there is anything you need just hit Harry as hard as you can," I joked. 

"And there is something the students wanted to do," he took out the hat, like the hat. The sorting hat! 

"No fucking way," I mumbled. Dumbledor gestured to a chair, I sat down and wiggled my feet, this is just the most coolest thing to happen to me. Solas looked confused, I gave him a breef explanation of what was going on, he chuckled and took the swords from me. I tapped my fangers on arms of the chair, Dumbledor placed the hat on me with ease. 

"Arent you a tricky one? Fun, smart, loyal and somehow a leader, even harder than that Potter guy," I giggled at the description. 

"Thanks I guess?" 

"I know exactly which one you should go in," I looked up and waited, I could hear the drums play, "Ravenclaw!"

"Yes," I clenched my fists, the Ravenclaws are the best. Dumbledore took the hat off and I stood up and stretched, grinning. "I just love 'em, they are the most troublesome, but also the most interesting. I like it, just wonderful."

"Though you would also fit as Gryffindor, but you would not be able to grow your powers as fast," The sorting hat said before going quite. I waved at Luna, who were staring at me. I turned to Harry and pulled him into a hug:

"Bye, buttercup."

"Buttercup?" he mumbled, but hugged me back. "Good bye, miss Liva."

 

"We are back!" I sang, the sword rested against my hip, Solas had taken the white one to his secret place. I placed the sword in front of Nari, she looked a bit shocked by my arrival. "Here is a super cool sword!"

"What is in your... bag?" she looked at my suitcase that I had filled with stuff from Harry's world.

"Things," I said and turned on my heel. "I really want to have a bath, the portal made me all weird. So see you later!"

 

"Isabela?" I peeked into our room, on the bed there was a letter. I opened it and read the words out loud: "Dear Liva, I have to do something, I'll explains when I get back. I am sorry that the letter is so short, I was in a hurry, see you soon. From Isabela. I may be gone for a week."

"Is she gone?" I turned around and saw Solas who were only in his pants. I looked quickly down at the letter, my hormones begged for his body. I felt heat reach my ears, I nodded and placed the letter on the bed again. looking at it for while, I heard his soft steps come closer. Heat spread on my back, the feeling of his body against made it even worse. How could he mace me feel so damn... erotic, he is like thousands of years older than me! He should be like this grandpa, but I still felt this urge for him. 

I looked at the letter, my body wanted both of them, my mind only set on those two. I looked down at the white slender arms that had wrapped around my waist, I gasped and bit my lip. His magic spread over my body and touched me everywhere, when I say everywhere I mean everywhere. I tried to keep my magic to myself, but his just felt so right with mine. His thin lips placed themselves on my shoulder, making a shiver run through me. 

"Solas, I am soon to be married, I cant, maybe in another life, but I am afraid not this one. I love her and you, I need both of you, but in the end I can only have one," I said with a shaking voice. I were terrified for my feelings, I was old, I needed to live my live in peace, but I were always dragged to...fun. I heard how he took in his breath and the rising chest behind me:

"She doesn't need to know," his voice filled with smoothness and seducing. He made my head crash, my hearth run in the wrong tempo and my magic pulse. "I need you to be mine, to feel you."

"Just let me think about," I sighed, why didn't I just deny him and push him away?! My head began having a conversation, I looked around and saw him smile down at me. I leaned in, my body moved on its own and I could not stop it. He leaned in and so it started an endless circle.

I am so sorry Isabela, I am sorry that I ask for more than I should, but he was there and I couldn't stop it.


	42. Varrc, Bull, shut it!

On the floor there was water dripping from my wet hair, my lips swollen thanks to a man... which was lying on my bed with just a blanket covering his nude body. I sighed and used magic to heat the water out of my hair and grabbing the comb and brushing it. Solas gave a grunt as I pressed my finger against his cheek:

"You have to wake up or stay in bed rest of day, I recommend the first," I whispered, he grunted once more. I puffed my cheeks with air and blew on his cheek, he jumped up and glared at me. He used the blanket to wrap it around him like they used to do in Greek, I grinned at him as he went to the bath to wash up. "Or we could go and have fun, there was a concert I've always want to see. About this guy named Alexander Hamilton, oh! Lets go and meet the guy, you both have so much in common!"

"Vhenan, I would love to but as you know we both have duties to attend to," he shouted back. 

"Ugh, come on! Live a little, Solas!" I said and walked over to the bath, he were in the bathtub, bubbles covering his body. He smiled at while leaning against his arm, he looked like a fancy guy out from a movie. "We may have forever, but I don't want to wait forever."

"Others needs us to," I walked behind him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Looking up-down at him, his blue eyes dazy as if he was drugged. 

"They can wait one more," I pleaded, giving him my puppy eyes. 

"Vhenan," rolling his eyes and leaning in to kiss me once more. "Let me finish this then we may have all the time the world can offer us."

"Geez, dont tell me the Dread Wolf is too old for a little game," he chuckled. I gave a small noise protest and walked over to the door. "Have a nice day Wolfy!"

 

"Mamae, please stop, what will the others think," I mumbled as she placed another flower into my hair. 

"Can no longer touch my daughters precious hair?" she dared me, I took a book out of my bag and began reading. "What is the book about?"

"How gravity works here," I felt her chest shake as she laughed:

"Explain in a way I understand ma da'len," I hummed and began explain the basics, my mother listened as she decorated my hair with flowers she had picked up. "Da'len I still do not get how weight and size has to do with all of this."

"Lets talk about something else, I am losing intrest in this," my mother laughed and nodded. 

"Tell me Isabella," I smiled:

"She is just... a whole new world, every day is a new adventure with her, she is endless. Her personality sets fire in my hearth, her voice as harmonizing as the moonlight," I said while looking down at the closed book. "A dream I dont want to end."

"Quite in love," she cooed. 

"Apples!" I glanced up at Varric, he came walking over to us, the warm summer breeze washed away the topic me and my mother had been talking about. I rose my hand and gave hima small wave. "Good morning lady Solen."

"Good morning mister Thetras," my mother smiled and stood up. "What do you think about my daughter's hair, I have worked with it for an half hour now."

"It is wonderful, you have quite the eyes for colours," my mother laughed and walked away. Varric smirked at me, "what is up with you and Chuckles?"

"Uh, nothing," I looked at him dumbfounded, or trying to. 

"Really? Why is it that whenever you go to bed our precious little Chuckles disappear and is to be seen nowhere?" I rose an eyebrow at him:

"Sometimes I wonder why haven't set aflame your precious chest hair," he covered his chest. 

"Dont you dare Apples or I will make special book for all of the fans where I tell them that you slept with Birdie whenever you felt like it," I puffed my cheeks:

"It is not my fault that the idiot is like a big warm teddy," he chuckled and smirked at me:

"Is that all?" 

"Yes!" I said and stood up. "Dont you dare say a thing to her, I cant disappoint her."

"You better choose the one you are going to stay with or you are going to end up losing both of them," I sighed and gave a small nod:

"I know, but I just cant choose."

 

"You smell like... books," Bull said smirking, "hanging out with our favourite apostate?" 

"Bull not you too, not now, my mom is coming to drag me for some shopping," I said and looked up at the sun. "Dont make this sunny day seem rainy please, I am still trying to get along with my mother."

"She got quite the ass," I gaped at him:

"Are you in love with my mother's butt?" he laughed and walked away. I watched mother walk out of the crowd with a smile so careless, it is funny that sh is my mother when I am about eighty years older than her. "On dhea mother."

"On dhea ma da'len," her eyes twinkled with joy. Oh, how I've missed to see her like that...

 

"This purple suits you, da'len," she took out a purple dress with pearls around it's neck and made of white, thin silk that had been dyed on the top making it slowly turn white. I stared at and took out my money pouch, walking over to the merchant selling it:

"How much for the dress in my mother's hands?" he glanced at the dress than at me:

"The gold coins for one," I took out six gold coins and handed it to him. Smiling as an he handed me two dresses that I had decided for my wedding. Mothed looked a bit stunned:

"Shouldn't you have seen the other dresses before you choose this one?" I smiled at her:

"Whatever that pleases my lovely mamae," she chuckled and began walking over to another stall. She is going to use up all my money or what?


	43. What do you think?

I leaned in and placed the flower between my middle finger and index finger, smelling in what smelt like honey. The flower had been growing out of my magic, vibrating of my tune. The petals looked like galaxies, moving and flowing from the middle of the circle to the edge and then going back. I walked to the bucket of water I had in the corner of the bed and watered the flower, I could retire and become a gardener. The cute gardener in a small town with a wife who travels the sea, yeah that would be nice. I stared at flower, I have the abilities, I bet every noble all across the world would come and see my flowers, begging for my secrets. 

"Liva?" I turned and looked at my friend Cassandra, she glanced at the flower before looking at my face, "I presume you made it?"

"Yes, but is there anything I can help you with Seeker?" she walked in with full armour, she were a bit odd to have in the room, like a sober in the middle of a happy colourful crowd. 

"There is, the Inquisitor wants to know if you have any advice in the up coming battle with Corypheus," her voice filled with authority.

"I don't, she just have to use her brain, power and strength with her chosen companions," I heard foot steps come closer. Isabela's head popped up over Cassandra's shoulder, I felt everything... energize. I ran over to her and wrapped my hands at the back of her head and kissed her, her hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. I glanced at where Cassandra had once stood, must have left us. She is quite shy. 

"More, I have waited too long, my kitten," she mumbled and dragged me into another round, I gasped between her thick lips, white coming in the corner of my eye. 

 

"I am heading to a temple with Morrigan, Solas, Cassandra and I am here to ask if you want to tag along," the inquisitor asked, the air between us was filled with anger and disappointment, you can guess who felt what. I nodded:

"The knowledge of the Well of sorrows is what you are after or what?" she nodded. "It would do me a honor to serve the people of thedas, but be warned, that Temple has more secrets that truths."

"I understand," she said and turned on her heel to walk away. She was so young, once an innocent soul, now it was filled with greed.

 

 "Who do you choose Herald? Morrigan or yourself? Is it even the best thing to do? Everything has its price, I wonder if you are willing to pay for," she had asked me my opinion, I told her it. 

"Stop speaking in riddles and give me answers," I glanced at Solas and Abelas. Sighing I answered:

"I cant, because it is not my role, I only play a small role in this play of chess. It is you my Inquisitor who must take the choice," she snarled at me and turned to Abelas:

"Let me do it, I am after all one of the People, I shall recover what was once lost," I shook my head, her freedom for this? 

"You are not of the People," he turned to me, "you are more than her, older, wiser. If my opinion plays a role in this game I believe you are the most fitted."

"How can she be more than me! Her face bears no Vallaslin, her ears are the only thing that makes her one of us!" the Herald protested. I felt Cassandra, Solas and Morrigan stiffen a bit, as if it had been directed at them. Nari turned her eyes at me, anger burned deep in her soul, shinning and sending heat up my cheeks. 

"Inquisitor we should just leave the Well, it is a foolish thing to do, we can win this war without falling into this trap that we all see. Don't be stupid," Solas said beside me. "But if we have to I agree with the man, Liva should be the one, she knows more about the people than any of us. She will live longer, she may also share the knowledge she gains with you."

"I see," she her eyes turned blank she met my eyes. "What do you choose?"

"I have to say no, I know the cost, it is something I am not willing to give," I smiled. I looked at Abelas, "ma falon, go, I believe you should do it, you and your people shall go and find another purpose. I have lived long enough to understand how boring it is to stay at one place for a century, but thousands of years must be hell."

"I could've not said it in a better way," he smiled and turned to the Well and walked into the Well. Soon he had all the knowledge of the Well, we turned around and saw Corypheus smash up the doors. I turned to the mirror, Abelas flared it to life and grabbed Nari's hand and dragged her. We ran after them, soon the fragment of Mythal turned into the water woman and did her thing. 

 

"May I join your cause, I believe that is the right thing to do," Abelas said to Nari. Nari grunted and shrugged:

"You may," she said and walked her way. Isabela and Cassandra followed her. 

"You must me Lady Live, Solas speaks highly of you," Abelas smiled at me. I chuckled and smirked at him:

"I hope it is only good," he nodded and turned to Solas:

"Solas, how is it going, it is nice to finally talk to you face to face."

"You too, Abelas," I soon got bored, they began talking about their plans. I were probably not going to fight in that war of theirs, I am going to stay away and grow old. 

"I have  **supercalifragilisticexpialidocious** to say," I grinned, but looked at me with strange eyes. "It is a word, just had to say it, it is quite the knee-slapper!" I began giggling so much that I fell back and hit the ground, holding my self around my stomach. 

"She is quite odd," Ableas said with a flat voice.

"I like her kind, filled with joys and wonders," I opened my eyes and looked a smiling Solas. 

"I like your type too," the smile opened up and made him grin. 

 

"Mmmm," I hummed into Isabela's shoulder's, my legs wrapped around her, her chest rising up and down against mine. Our silk shirts separating the two of us, our panties against each other, I could hear her hearth beat. Something wet licked my ear, I gasped and glared up at her. "Meanie."

"Let me have some fun, I am soon to be a married woman," I laughed into her shoulder, she soon began laughing with me. Three wine bottle down and we both were just two giggling girls who had fucked and were just being lazy. "I think I may throw up tomorrow."

"Lets share a bucket, then we can throw it at Dorian or Varric," I suggested.

"Sounds like a fabulous plan," I could her grin, I loved that grin of her's. I rubbed my nose into her shoulder, she played with my hair, I placed my lips at her neck. She placed her hand on my neck and the other in my hair, oh she expected me to...

 

I leaned over out the tree bucket and threw up, everything came up, yesterdays lunch, the small dinner and the fruits. Isabella chuckled and leaned over the bucket as I fell back, I grinned at her, oh this may be our greatest idea so far! 

 

The bucket smelled, but was empty, what was once had been in my stomach and Isabella's was now covering Dorian in a fine layer. He looked furious, like I had killed his most loved one, I grinned at him and threw the bucket next to him. 

"This may be the greatest work I haver ever done, just look at you! A masterpiece, took me five bottles to make that," I grinned at him. Just perfect, I could cry over how beautiful he was. 

"You may be immortal, but this will be something you will remember forever!" he huffed and made a ball of ice and threw it at me. I ducked and made a ball lightning and threw it at him. "You are dead!"

"I am alive!" I screamed with joy at him. 

"You are doomed!" 

"I am free and have no doom!" 

"Gahhhhh!" 

"Wooooooohooooo!" 

 

"I hear you have been doing many things lately," I heard Solas's smooth voice whispered. I turned and grinned at him:

"Oh, nothing much I suppose, just the normal," he snorted at me and leaned in. 

"Making the poor Tevinter mage furious and covered in your goo? That must be something," I rolled my eyes at him. He captured my lips and nibbled my lower lips, I laughed as he retreated. 

"That may be something," I whispered, his breath tickled against my cheek. "If we leave now we could be gone for four hours, but stay in the shadow hunter's world for ten months, I did the math."

"That would be something," he grabbed my hand. "Four hours, ten months, I believe the world would survive."

 

I took out the results, shit, I have an half elvhen kiddo in my stomach.


	44. This is my stomach, now it is a baby's home

"Shit, shit, shit," I mumbled into my hands, repeating it till I decided it was time to tell Solas. I stood up and uncovered my face, opening the door and looking down at my hands. My fingers moved around each other, I felt his intense stare. 

"What is the problem?" he walked over to me and tilted my head up so I looked at him.

"I am pregnant," he stared at me, scanning me if I were joking. My eyes softened when he bendt down and placed his hand on my stomach, his hands glowed with a green light. I shivered under his touch, his magic melted down to my stomach, I felt how I could not feel one tiny spot. He looked up at me with confused eyes, "what should I do?"

"Would you carry this child for me?" I placed my hand over his, I smiled down at him:

"Of course, but I cant return back to her, not now," I looked out of the window, New York looked just like it had when I left it. I died here. Here I grew up, here I shall give birth to my child. I coughed and balled my left hand and placed it on my mouth, "so, what do you think about N.Y?"

"It looks like heaven," I smiled at him. 

"Yeah, it does, but it is all an illusion," he lead me closer to the window and wrapped his hands around my waist. 

"What will you do after giving birth to this child?" I shifted a little bit in his arms and leaned back against his shoulder. 

"We'll see," I smiled up at him.

 

"Magnus! Sweet hearth! Got any cherries?" Magnus looked at me with rosen eyebrows. 

"We ain't that close... yet," I grinned at him as he picked up a two cherries linked together and threw to me. I cought them and ate them, sweet, yet bitter, odd. "What is it love?"

"Oh, this is merely a test on the kid, elf thing," he grinned and leaned forward. 

"Your stomach has swelled a bit," I looked down and shrugged. 

"The kid is growing," he chuckled and made a Martini for himself. "Got any of the shitty stuff?"

"The shitty stuff?" I groaned at him:

"The non-alcoholic, the fake alcohol," he laughed as loud as he could, he walked over and got me a glass of champagne, fake-champagne. With his elegant movements he handed it to me, sipping it slowly, It was pure shit. "Tessa, come out, you don't fool anyone here."

"At least I tried," she said and came with her red hair. Solas's mouth twitched at that, he looked up from the book and at the two some part demons:

"Da'len, please don't make the poor girl feel less proud of her skills, you should rather encourage her," I rolled my eyes at him, always the old fool. 

"So you are an elf immortal god?" Magnus said as he drank his Martini. 

"Everything is right in that sentence except the god part, twisted history," Solas said. 

"At least you were not worshipped as the only god," I mumbled, Solas rolled his eyes at me. 

"The only god?" Magnus asked me. 

"Long story, lets say it has something to do with me being a great writer," Tessa sat down and leaned towards me:

"How long are you staying here?" she asked. 

"Till the child is born, not many wants it to exist," Solas said while going over to next page.

"How long does elves carry children?" Magnus said while having a devil's smile.

"Nine months, just like humans," we both said at the same time. I send him a glare:

"That is what I am supposed to say," he chuckled and returned to his book, how dares he steal my role? 

 

"What to go to lego land, very fun, very crazy, lots of unicorns," I giggled, Clary looked up from her sketch book. 

"Unicorns?" I nodded. 

"Know the Lego Movie," she used a moment before she finally laughed. 

"Could we?" I shrugged. 

"Don't know, never tried to go to Lego Land or any other world where things look different."

"I see, don't have time," she simply said. 

"Hey, do you know what you are saying no to? Traveling to other worlds! Seeing the impossible!" I said while gaping at her. 

"Sometimes I wonder if life itself is enough... or I used to, I found the answer in those around me."

"I see, but as me, I have to see, explore, do," I said and looked down at my belly. Big as fuck... "My body feels weird, like all the blood is rushing down to my stomach, just weird."

"I suppose it's normal for someone in your situation," she said as she were offering a good reason. 

"Maybe," I mumbled before standing up and waking out of her in the Institute. 

 

"Shit, it hurts," I moaned as I felt a big explosion happening down in my belly. Solas rushed over to my side and grabbed, my face: 

"We have to stay calm, you have about twenty-four hours before your water breaks," his magic began soothing my pain. He lead me to the bed:

"So you and me, its you and me," I whispered as he held my hand.

"And our kid," he smiled at me.

* * *

Solas POV

 

His eyes, mine, his lips, hers, his ears, ours, his love, his.

I watched him as he tried to get her breast, she chuckled and smiled down at him.

"What should we name him?" she asked me.

"What about Enlea, it means light," I said, we both were cuddled together with the small infant grabbing Liva's shirt.

"It's perfect, look at his eyes! They are yours," she smiled up at me.

"His hair is like yours, light," I pointed out. Both of them were red, flushed and tired. "Sleep, you are tired, you both."


	45. Dont know what to call this chapter

"Abelas, take him," I said as I and Solas had discussed so many times. My child could not be here, my Morningstar, he was not wanted by many, specially the poor inquisitor. I didn't want anyone to be hurt, none shall blame my son for being born, he would be safe if he was not known.

"Why?" he looked between me, Solas and my child. 

"Because, there are many who want him dead," Solas answered for me. "Ma falon, do me this favor. He is my... everything."

"Of course," he looked down at the small angle in my hands. I gave him to Abelas, my hand fell right when I felt Abelas take him. Tears swelled up, I closed my eyes and finally looked at my Morningstar:

"Bye, sweetheart, mommy is going to miss you," I smiled and took a deep breath. "I will visit you in your dreams, no matter what I will always love you."

"I shall wait for you," Abelas said and walked away with Enlea. I glanced at Solas before walking to my room, I were crying when I reached the doors. I opened them and found Isabella sitting on the bed only in her underwear, I walked over to her and placed her face between my hands. Placing my nose between her shoulder and neck, her hands played with my hair and hushed me:

"Whatever happened I know that you'll survive, because you are my old Liva," she mumbled and kissed the top of my head. 

"I'll miss you when you die, when I continue to live," she hushed me and helped me take off my clothes. I looked behind me as she placed small kisses on my shoulder blade, I don't deserve her, yet she wants me. 

 

"Where are you?" Fenris cold voice hushed through the room. I grew even more smaller, pressing my back into the corner of my desk hiding from the small wolf. He had this coldness in his voice, I could hear him sigh and walk closer. "Where are you mage? You have been avoiding us all, we deserve answers as your friends, now get out from the small corner," I closed my eyes and stopped breathing, using a bit of my mana to press oxygen into my body and out. His footsteps sounded like metal hitting ice, I hided my face into my knees. I could feel him kneel in front of me, his cold hand landing on my shoulder. "Liva, what is wrong? The others are worried, Isabella have been sleeping less, ever since you kicked her out of the room."

"I-I cant," I slowly looked up at Fenris, his eyes scanning me. "I am..."

"Afraid, but at least let us help, we are your friends," he was my friend, but friends don't lie, lovers don't cheat. 

"I cant be forgiven," I felt depressed, everything felt like shit. "Begging for the impossible, when I am the impossible, should it actually be possible?"

"Maybe, but from what I've seen it takes a lot to stop you," I could actually see a hint of a smile on his face, but it was gone quick. 

"How should I...?" 

"Start by walking out of this room, put that smug smile of yours," I could not help the snort escaping me. 

"Did you just say my smile is pretty?" he grunted and stood up, offering his hand, I took it and he pulled me up. 

"Don't get full of yourself," I smiled at him, he may be my favourite elf.

 

I slowly approached her... and him, both looking up from a piece of paper, both happy to see me, both my lovers. I smiled at Isabela, she just smiled at me, so did Solas, why didn't she pull me into one of her French kisses? I tilted my head at her and looked at the picture, I took it, odd and funny indeed:

"I love your ass Solas," I looked a the ridicules drawing, must be Sera. 

"It does look quite delicate," Solas smiled beside me, Isabela snorted:

"It is better than your drawings, kitten," she grinned at me, I rolled my eyes and placed it on the desk. I looked at the murals, then the door opened and in walked a furios inquisitor:

"Where is he?!" she snarled at us, I simply looked at her, she must be talking about Abelas, there is no way she know about my son. "Where is Abelas! One day he is simply going to bed and the next day no one is able to even trace down where he is! Tell me where he is!"

"Inquisitor I do not have the information of his whereabouts, I believe Isabella or Liva doesn't know either," Solas said calmy, but I could feel him worry for Abelas. She then turned and looked at me and Isabella:

"Is this true, none of you know where he is?" we shook our heads:

"Darling, I think you should take a break, we and the others are going to play some wicked Grace tonight, I believe this is what you need," Isabella said smoothly beside me, I couldn't agree more Izzy. 

"I do not have any other plans tonight, so I presume I will join you," she said and left quietly. I simply stared at where she had stood two seconds ago:

"So, who is going to buy drinks tonight, because I am done buying every time," I looked at Isabella, she simply smirked at me:

"I used all of my money on the flowers for our wedding," I sighed and nodded:

"My money is on the desk," she giggled and left us, I looked at Solas who were already staring at me, "how is he?"

"He is a quiet child, but in my reports he shows signs for magic," I nodded, of course he would be a mage, both me and Solas were mages. "He likes the night better than the day," of course he did, he were like both of us. 

"Please take care of him," I smiled at him and looked at the walls, "what would they say if they ever found out? Our friends?"

"I dont know," he mumbled and we both looked at the walls, "do you know why I paint the walls?"

"No, I dont, why?" 

"Because when everyone dies I can come back here and remember you," that was... sad:

"Solas, I dont know if I will ever be reborn in this world, there are endless of worlds and time," he nodded and slowly our hands moved towards each other. He slowly wrapped our hands together, his thumb circled around my palm, it was kind of soothing. "Remember that the world doesn't always have to be perfect, you dont have to change it, you only have to change yourself so it is perfect for you."

"I will remember that," he and I stood there and just looked at the paintings.

 

I leaned onto Isabella's shoulder and looked at the cards, we had a quite good hand. Three matching pairs, I looked at the last card left on the table, Varric turned the card and the Angel of Death ended the game, we showed our hand and everyone groaned and showed their hands. None had hands that matched ours, Isabella laughed and dragged the money and Cullen's shirt toward us.

"I believe you have the money to buy me a drink now, Isabella," I smiled at her, she rose her hand and called the owner who brought a mug with ale. I took it and sipped it, I drank it and looked at the inquisitor who were in fact enjoying herself. Then she looked at me and her kind eyes were filled with hatred, she truly hates me. 


	46. Ugh, dragons

I saw the inquisitor walk into the tavern, heading straight for me, she placed a piece of red clothing on the table in front of me:

"We are heading to the Alter of Mythal, be ready," she said strictly and left, I tried to remember what it was. Alter of Mythal... what was going to happen there again? I sighed and looked at the red clothing still in front of me, I took it and soon saw the white hair, Flemeth. I wanted to hide away, no freaking way I were going to face her and her dragon, nope, but... I have no choice. I leaned back and looked at the stew slowly getting cold, better eat before it turns to ice. 

 

"Ellana, what is 'tis? Can you translate it for us, since you know more than you let on," she said curiously. I looked at the big wall, this is wrong:

"I am sorry, but this is not what I am supposed to do," I looked at Morrigan: "Call her, you know how," she smiled at me and began the ritual, Nari looked at me confused:

"Who is her?" I smiled and Morrigan carried on with the ritual, soon Morrigan started saying the words:

"Come to me Mythal, whatever you are, whoever remains. I invoke your name and your power," Morrigan said, I turned to look where Flemeth would come. I smiled at the old lady, that bitch sure knows how to pick her clothes. "Mother."

"Mother?" Nari said even more confused now, I and Flemeth looked into each other's eyes:

"Mythal," I tilted my head forward, she smiled back and did the same:

"Elizabeth, I've heard rumors about the endless girl," we both smiled at each other, but it was so much more than that. She wanted to be like me, be endless, but she doesn't know the price, she should die in Solas' arms as the game predicted and nothing would change. Nari looked at me with envy, Morrigan with surprise, I would've been surprised if I were her too. 

"We are not here to talk about me, but these young ladies fate," I said and gestured to Morrigan and Nari. 

"Ah, yes, but I am just fascinated by you," I pressed my lips together and saw how Morrigan tried to attack her, I made amrrier just in time to block the attack:

"Why are you stopping me?!" she yelled, I simply smiled and looked at Mythal:

"Your time has soon come, use it wisely," she just stared at me like I were the crazy one:

"My time?" I sighed and looked down at the old woman:

"The string are getting old and it will tear up, nothing can be stopped," she just stared and nodded:

"Of course," she then turned to Nari, "I will listen to her and give you a thing, but it is up to them if they want to obey you."

"Are you just going to leave like that?" Morrigan said, but Flemth was already going away. Soon the dragon came, Bull, Vivienne and Sera stood ready to battle it. 

 

"Stop, it's already done," I said and stopped them hurting it any further, I slowly approached the dragon. I looked back at Nari, she was terrified, "trust me inquisitor, come here."

"I-I," she sighed and slowly approached, I took her hand and we slowly came closer to it, the dragon smelled us and looked into Nari's eyes, soon a blue light connected them both. Then it walked away and took off:

"It just flew away like that," Vivienne said, Nari shook her head and smiled:

"It will come when I call it for help, once," I simply looked at her, she was more now, whatever he dragon and she had talked about it had helped her. She turned to look at me, "you knew she was Mythal didn't you?"

"All the signs was there, you just got to have a sharp eye for it," I smiled and looked at her become angry again:

"What else do you know?" her hands reaching out for her daggers:

"Things you will soon know, but nothing important for now," I turned on my heel and began walking to the nearest camp. 

 

"Hello!" Sera said out of the thin air, she was a damn ninja! I smiled down at her and looked at the cupcakes on the tray I had been carrying, I offered one to her she giggled and took it. "No worries, ain't gonna prank you... for today."

"Seems like a fair deal," I took the rest to Solas, who looked like a dag waiting for his treat. Placing it on his desk he took one and began with the frosting, I smiled at him and looked at his documents, words upon words, all cryptic so only his agents would understand them. "Does it taste good? I always add too much sugar."

"They taste great," he hummed and began eating the cupcake. I took one and licked the frosting off, I shivered in pleasure, so much lovely sugar! We ate in silence, I leaned against his desk and watched him work while eating, he glanced up at me at smiled at me. His hand came slowly to my face and took some frosting from my downer lip, his thump having a bit of my strawberry flavored frosting, he licked it at I felt the heat rise. He smirked at me:

"Meanie," I mumbled and continued eating it. I knew I were red as a tomato, I stood up and took a cupcake, "I'll see you later."

"How long are you going to go on like this, you have to choose, you may only have this chance," he looked up at me, his eyes full of want. I didn't know what to say, I wanted both, but I knew it couldn't keep on going like this. I had a son, I were engaged, both meant a lot to me:

"Solas, I dont know... I just cant," I sighed and left him. I hurried to my room, soon, soon I would have the answer to this madness. 

 

"How about a purple, blue and a pink cake?" Isabella asked, I smiled at the drawing she had made of her dream cake, it looked like the typical cake, but colours made it extraordinary. I hummed and remembered something:

"Purple, blue and pink make up the bisexual's flag," she grinned at that:

"Well, we both swing both ways dont we?" I nodded, in fact everyone from Kirkwall did, at least Hawk's inner circle, except Varric. That was one of the big things I liked about Dragon Age 2, you could romance any of the characters. "So, vanilla or chocolate?"

"Both," I grinned, she snorted and nodded:

"Genius, just fabulous my kitten," I purred into her shoulder, inhaling her smell, the sea, the free, the fun. I want her, to make her mine, to do the impossible with her, tomorrow could wait, today is our. 

 

"When is the marriage?" Varric asked excited, me and Isabela glanced at each other and Isabela answered smiling:

"One week from now," Merrill gave a gasp, Hawke looked happy with it and the rest surprised. 

"So soon?" Josephine asked worried. 

"Why not, better to it soon than never," I smiled, I saw Solas darken, I wanted to pull him into a hug, but it's better if I put a wall between us. 

"Where? Why haven't you told us before? How am I supposed to get a dress done by then?" Nari said happily, wow, she was happy??? 

"We are going to have it in the Emrald Graves, so we are leaving tomorrow," Isabela smiled, we had hooked our arms, me on her right side and she on my left. Mom seemed happy for me:

"I am so happy for you, my child," she looked up at us, she turned to Isabela, "I cant wait for the marriage."

"It will be a honour to have you there, my lady," Isabela said to mom, both had come to an agreement, mom has finally accepted her! 

 

We stood there, with our friends in their finest clothes, Isabela looked so... magnificent. Her hair down and making this cape around her, blue crystals in her hair and she wore the dress mom had chosen. I were in a white dress, my hair tied up and decorated with small daisy flowers. The ritual was being held outside, the trees had flowers and lines of clothes making it perfect. It was summer, so it was nice and hot, the sun dazzling in the sky and the animals looked at us from afar. 

"I, Liva, will take you Isabela to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life," I vowed, she smiled and said the vow:

"I, Isabela, will take you Liva to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life," she said, she and I grasped each other's faces and began a kiss. I heard them cheer and cry in the background, I were taken by her, she had been taken by me. We were each other's now, I will love her as long as I could, till there is nothing left of her, till my hearth cant bear it. I leaned back and broke the kiss, she smiled and so did I, nothing could be more perfect than this. 

 

"I dont want you to go back to Skyhold," Nari said while I were eating the super sweet cake. I spat the foot out and stared at her:

"What?" she sighed and looked at Isabela:

"I dont want you to die, you are responsible of her happiness now, you could die while we fought Corypheus. Please dont destroy this, this happiness you found in her," I looked at her and gave her a small nod. I didn't want to hurt her, this was maybe for the best:

"Of course, but please do inform me if you need us, we will always be able to help you in one way or an other," she nodded and stood up. I was no war hero any longer, just a wife. 

 

"So, where do you want to live?" I asked her, she looked at the sea:

"Lets find it together, we have the time we need," she smiled, so damn poetic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am continuing with story after maybe two months. So this all for this part! See you in the following story!


End file.
